Sempre Esperarei Por Ti
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward herda a propriedade de Masen Hill, além do titulo de nobreza e uma grande fortuna, ele também herda uma lenda que para ele não passa de um boato. Mas Edward vai descobrir que a lenda é muito real, e que ele está ligado a ela mais do que ele pensa.
1. Prologo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

**_Às_** _vezes magia acontece. Nem boa, nem ruim, é simplesmente magia. E quando algo assim ocorre, sempre tem um propósito._

_Ninguém sabe ao certo o que ela é, uma deusa, uma bruxa, um ser amaldiçoado, só se sabe que ela não pode ser humana, pois embora os anos seguem em frente, ela continua presa aos 21 anos, esperando que um dia ele voltasse._

_Sempre esperando por seu amado Anthony que partiu para a guerra e jurou voltar para ela. E ela acreditou em sua promessa. Os anos se passaram, as décadas vieram e ela continuou esperando. Sempre na pequena casa que fora o lar que construíram juntos, aguardando a volta de Anthony._

_Pois se ele prometera voltar, ela sabia que voltaria, de um jeito ou de outro._


	2. 1 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**1 - Mas que diabos! Anthony existiu?**

– Edward isso não é uma boa ideia. – Jasper voltou a resmungar, e não pude conter a vontade de rolar os olhos.

– Jasper não seja um parvo, não há nada lá.

– Mas Edward as pessoas disseram... – bufei o interrompendo.

– Sim, mas não passa de falatório dos aldeões meu caro amigo, acha mesmo que uma jovem formosa vive em uma cabana no meio do mato? – ri de tamanha loucura.

Essa lenda já estava começando a gerar proporções exageradas. Era por demais fantasiosos acreditar que uma jovem vivia em uma pequena cabana, por mais de algumas décadas esperando por seu amor a muito perdido.

Com certeza ao chegarmos à cabana de caça veríamos o lugar vazio e destruído pelo tempo, já que os antigos donos de Masen Hill acreditavam veemente nessa historia para colocar criancinhas para dormir. Por isso nem o duque, muito menos os filhos ousaram ir à cabana.

Empurrei um galho da frente do meu rosto e continuei andando determinado a por um fim a esse boato ridículo, e Jasper mesmo contra meus planos me seguia, mas continuava resmungando atrás de mim. Eu realmente gostava de Jasper, conhecíamo-nos desde a mocidade, estudamos juntos em Elton, nos divertíamos muito em Londres durante a temporada e quando ele não estava com sua família, passava um tempo em minha propriedade em Cullen house.

Mas ele tinha que parar de acreditar em tudo o que o povo dizia. Infelizmente só percebi agora que ele era um crédulo, diferente de mim que era mais cético. Nunca me deixei levar por boatos, muito menos lendas populares, me fazendo ser o tipo ver para crer.

Infelizmente desde que tomei posse de Masen Hill, descobrimos que os arrendatários realmente acreditavam em tais tolices. Mas eu não deixaria um boato bobo me impedir de conhecer minhas terras. Herdei Masen Hill, do meu falecido bisavô duque de Masen. Ninguém da família mais acreditava que o homem morreria, o velho já havia passado dos noventa anos, todos acreditávamos que o velho viveria para sempre. Mas ele se foi e foi com muita surpresa que ele deixou a propriedade para mim, ele deixou tudo para mim. Nenhum de nós pode acreditar quando o testamento dele foi aberto, revelando eu ser seu único herdeiro.

Não fui o único surpreso com essa decisão, tanto meus pais ficaram perplexos assim como James o irmão mais novo de meu pai. Ele esperava que com a morte do velho o título e a fortuna iriam para ele. Eu pensei em abdicar do título e da mansão, afinal eu tinha meu próprio titulo, mas meus pais foram contra. Diziam que o velho Masen não fazia nada sem um motivo, e se ele havia escolhido a mim para herdar tudo, eu não deveria recusar.

– Edward olhe. – Jasper chamou me tirando de minhas reflexões, olhei para Jasper confuso que apontava para um pouco mais a frente.

– Mas que diabos... – não muito longe havia fumaça na direção de onde ficava a cabana segundo os arrendatários, havia alguém realmente morando na cabana de caça no meio da floresta?

– Eu lhe disse Edward. – Jasper tremia um pouco, rolei os olhos novamente, era obvio o que estava acontecendo.

– Jasper, com certeza é algum bandido. É nosso dever tirá-lo das minhas terras.

– Tem certeza Edward, a lenda... – rosnei, o interrompendo e saquei minha pistola, hesitante Jasper fez o mesmo.

– Basta dessa conversa, o que temos é um invasor e vou mostrar a todos que não aceito invasores em minhas terras. Ainda mais um que se aproveita de uma lenda para abusar de minha hospitalidade.

Resmunguei indo em direção a fumaça sem esperar por Jasper e não me importando se ele me seguia, mesmo que eu o ouvisse andando atrás de mim.

Caminhamos por uma meia hora e quanto mais nos aproximávamos uma sensação estranha começou a se formar em meu corpo, como se algo me puxasse para alguma coisa ou alguém. Quando finalmente avistamos a cabana, minha sensação só aumentou, afastei esse sentimento confuso e me concentrei no intruso. Agachamo-nos atrás de uma grande pedra, guardei a pistola e ficamos observando, a espera do crápula.

Apesar do tempo a cabana estava bem conservada, exceto pelas plantas que haviam coberto boa parte da parede e do teto, ainda era habitável. A grama em volta da casa havia sido cortada e flores cobriam boa parte do lugar, pequenas flores selvagens de cores variadas, havia arvores de frutas também próximas à cabana, e claro a fumaça saindo da chaminé. Era obvio que quem quer que fosse que ocupava a cabana fazia isso a muito tempo, com certeza se aproveitando da maldita lenda.

Ouvimos barulhos de folhas e ficamos alertas, retirei minha adaga do cinto e olhei atentamente para o caminho de onde vinha o som e aquela sensação cada vez mais forte. De repente uma voz doce e melódica soou pela floresta, com certeza voz de mulher, cantarolando uma musica desconhecida, olhei para Jasper que estava branco e o ignorei voltando a olhar pra frente.

Minha respiração engatou com a visão que surgiu a seguir, uma ninfa era o que ela era. Com longos cabelos esvoaçando a sua volta, usando um vestido azul apertado mostrando mais curvas que seria permitido a uma dama, o rosto pálido e pequeno com grandes olhos azuis e lábios vermelhos carnudos que pediam por beijos. Seus cabelos tinham uma cor bonita como chocolate, marrom, mas com personalidade, ele parecia úmido e tinha folhas e flores nele.

– Edward... – Jasper sussurrou agarrando meu braço e o olhei, ele estava a ponto de desmaia. – É ela. Ela existe. – murmurou e neguei esfregando os olhos.

Ela não pode existir. É um boato. Não é?

Voltei a olhar a linda jovem e ela havia sentado no chão, notei que carregava uma cesta de vime e colocava algumas flores. Uma pequena raposa deslizou sorrateiramente até ela, e a jovem acariciou sua cabeça e ela se acomodou ao seu lado.

Inacreditável.

– Olá pequeno, olhe como as flores estão lindas, farei uma coroa, meu... – ela murmurou na sua voz doce, mas parou de falar e notei que havia me movido, o barulho chamou sua atenção e ela olhou ansiosamente em volta.

– Devemos ir. – Jasper murmurou e neguei.

– Não, eu quero falar com ela. É perigoso para uma jovem viver aqui. – sussurrei, mas sabia que havia mais por trás de minhas palavras, aquela sensação estava cada vez mais forte, eu precisava chegar perto dela.

– Ela pode ter companhia. – Jasper sussurrou e voltei a olhá-la. Ela continuava olhando para todos os lados. Deu um suspiro e esfregou o rosto.

– Estou começando a ouvir coisas. – sussurrou levantando em seguida, pegou sua cesta e foi para dentro da cabana, tentei ir em sua direção, mas Jasper me parou.

– Edward... – ele parecia preocupado agora, e assenti.

– Sim, ela pode ter companhia. Uma jovem como ela não deve ser só, esperaremos.

Ele assentiu aliviado.

Com certeza ainda acreditava que ela era a jovem das historias. Mas uma lenda ou não, ela não podia estar sozinha, ninguém sobreviveria sozinho no meio do nada. Nem mesmo ela.

Ficamos observando a casa por mais algumas horas, mas ela não voltou a sair. Jasper estava impaciente e eu começando a me irritar. Quando tive o suficiente de sua tagarelice sobre lendas e magia negra eu o mandei voltar.

– Mas Edward...

– Jasper, traga alguns homens com você e cavalos. Talvez tenhamos que prender algum bandido.

– Mas você ficara sozinho.

– Só por algumas horas, ficarei aqui, não serei um tolo. – ele finalmente assentiu e se apressou em ir, mas parou.

– Não a machuque Edward, ele é especial. – contive a vontade de rolar os olhos.

– Jasper não sejas parvo. Eu nunca machucaria uma mulher, e ela é só uma mulher comum. – ele negou, mas não discutiu, simplesmente prometeu voltar em breve e se foi.

Assim que ele se foi, me acomodei melhor no chão de um modo que pudesse ficar de olho na cabana, esperando ter um vislumbre de algum bandido ou quem sabe dela novamente.

Mas passado algum tempo não ouve sinal de vida nenhuma nem próxima ou dentro da cabana, e minha mente só podia tentar encontra um motivo para que ela vivesse nesse lugar. Afinal de onde veio essa jovem, e por que vivia nesse lugar? Tão exilado do mundo? Uma mulher como ela seria uma joia na corte. Homens lutariam por sua atenção. Desconforto passou por mim ao imaginá-la com outro homem, recebendo presentes, beijos, e caricia... Arg, inferno, de onde vinham tais tolices? Seja quem for essa moça, ela não me pertencia, e nada que ela fizesse seria de minha conta.

Mesmo que estivesse morando em minhas terras.

Será que o velho Masen sabia que ela vivia aqui?

Palavras de meu pai voltaram a mim. Um homem como ele fazia as coisas com um único propósito. Seria esse que eu encontrasse essa moça?

Pelos céus, eu estava começando a acreditar em uma lenda ridícula.

Esfreguei o rosto novamente e me foquei na cabana, e na entrada por onde ela havia entrado a algum tempo. Gostaria de vê-la novamente, guardei a adaga de volta em meu cinto. Pé ante pé caminhei até a janela, não era muito grande, mas me daria uma vista do interior da cabana.

Assim que me aproximei, abaixei-me e olhei para dentro, o vidro estava um pouco embaçado, imagino que pelo tempo, quase não se via nada lá dentro exceto sombras, mas nada consistente, mal podia vê-la. Bufei e me sentei no chão com as costas pressionadas contra a parede de madeira.

Esse dia não era nada como eu pensei que seria. Esperava simplesmente provar a Jasper que a cabana estava abandonada e mostrar aos aldeões que não havia nada de estranho na floresta de Masen Hill, e agora me aparece essa jovem. Como explicar sua existência, e o que faz ela aqui sozinha? Assim como Jasper todos pensariam que ela é a jovem da lenda.

Diabos! _Eu_ estava começando a pensar isso.

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, e congelei ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta e de passos, onde estava era impossível me esconder a tempo, e eu nem queria me esconder. Fiquei de pé e escutei um suave suspiro e quando olhei a mulher me encarava com a boca aberta.

Agora que estávamos tão próximos eu podia vê-la melhor. E maldição ela é bonita, seu cabelo estava seco agora e parecia tão sedoso e brilhava nos raios fracos do sol da tarde, ela usava uma coroa de flores e havia trocado de vestido, ainda era revelador demais para uma dama, mas estava menos gasto.

Abri a boca e a fechei sem saber o que dizer, seus grandes olhos azuis me encaravam com intensidade desconcertante, queria desviar, mas ela me prendia com seu olhar.

– Você... – ela começou e deu um passo mais perto de mim, me vi dando um passo em direção a ela.

– Perdoe-me, eu não queria invadir. – me ouvi falando sem acreditar nas palavras que saiam da minha boca.

Diabos! Ela era a invasora, essas terras são minhas, mas não encontrava forças em mim, para gritar com ela.

E quando ela sorriu, o sorriso mais doce e bonito que já vi, meus joelhos fraquejaram.

Por Deus, essa mulher estava causando reações estranhas em meu corpo.

– Você voltou. – ela falou por fim, e me vi franzindo o cenho em confusão.

– Senhorita eu... – antes que eu terminasse, ela estava na minha frente e sua pequena mão tocou minha bochecha.

Uma onda de calor, passou por mim, passando por cada membro do meu corpo e se concentrando em meu peito.

Quem é essa mulher?

– Anthony eu sabia que voltaria. – sussurrou e ficou nas pontas dos pés e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Diabos! Eu sabia que devia afastá-la, afinal ela estava me confundindo com alguém, eu não era esse Anthony, mas por todos os céus, seus lábios colados aos meus só pareciam ser certo.

Me vi abraçando seu corpo pequeno e invadindo sua boca com minha língua, que ela abriu de muito bom grado para mim, gemendo ela agarrou meu cabelo e o som reverberou por todo meu corpo até o meu pau.

Apertei mais seu corpo ao meu enquanto devorava seus lábios macios, sentindo cada curva se moldando contra mim. Os seios empinados pressionados contra meu peito, os quadris se esfregando contra os meus, o calor da sua pele, homem essa mulher estava me deixando louco.

Meu pau estava cada vez mais duro, e logo eu explodiria em minhas calças se ela continuasse se esfregando em mim assim.

– Anthony... – ela gemeu afastando a boca da minha respirando fortemente e foi como um estalo.

Meu desejo morreu imediatamente. Essa beleza não me pertencia, eu estava roubando beijos de outro homem, tocando um corpo que pertencia a outro homem.

Aproveitando meu estupor ela tentou me beijar novamente, mas me afastei. Vi dor e rejeição em seus lindos olhos azuis, mas não podia me impor a ela.

– Anthony o que há?

– Perdoe-me senhorita, mas não sou esse Anthony que falas. – ela inclinou a cabeça e sorriu, o seu sorriso fazia meu coração palpitar e apertei meu peito confuso com as emoções que ela me provocava.

– Anthony pare de brincar, finalmente está em casa... – ela tentou se aproximar e me afastei negando.

– Não. Sou Edward Cullen, novo duque de Masen.

– Edward? Anthony do que falas, por que está fazendo isso? – uma lagrima escorreu por sua bochecha e me vi a abraçando e beijando seus cabelos.

– Não chores moça, eu não minto pra você, não sou esse Anthony que falas.

– Mas... – ela me afastou e tocou meu rosto, seus pequenos dedos contornaram minhas sobrancelhas, nariz, minha testa, meus lábios e meu queixo.

Sua mão subiu e se infiltrou em meu cabelo e afastou as mechas que teimavam em cair em minha testa.

Seus olhos que vagavam por meu rosto finalmente se concentraram em meus olhos, ela me olhou por um longo momento, tanto que parecia para sempre, quando ela sorriu, só consegui sorrir de volta.

– É você sim. – suspirei e esfreguei o rosto.

– Escute moça, eu sou Edward, não Anthony. – ela riu e deu uma batidinha com o dedo indicador no meu nariz.

– Estou tão feliz que voltou pra mim Anthony.

– Diabos! – praguejei e seus olhos se arregalaram,

– Anthony não seja rude.

– Senhorita eu...

– Bella, esqueceu meu nome também?

– Eu... Eu...

Inferno ela era louca.

Ela desceu sua mão de meu rosto e começou a passar em meu peito, segui sua mão que começou a levantar a minha camisa, a segurei antes que ela me deixasse duro novamente.

– Senhorita.

– Bella.

– Sim, Bella, o que faz?

– Eu senti sua falta Anthony. – suas bochechas adquiriram um adorável tom de vermelho e meu pau pulsou contra minhas calças. Parece que meu desejo por ela estava de volta.

– Senhorita, por favor... – dessa vez ela bufou,

– Não me chame assim Anthony.

– Então pare de me chamar de Anthony. – seu lábio pronunciou para frente em um beicinho, queria mordê-lo...

Não! Controle-se Edward, pelos amor de Deus.

– Está bem, Edward. – resmungou e ri.

– Obrigado Bella. – ela acabou sorrindo.

– Onde esteve esse tempo todo?

– Moça... – comecei e a vi estreitar os olhos pra mim, e me apressei em corrigir. – Bella, eu não sou esse Anthony, eu sou Edward, acabei de herdar o castelo do velho Masen. – ela me olhou tristemente.

– Seu pai faleceu querido?

– Não, meu pai Carlisle está muito bem. Meu bisavô, Robert Cullen, duque de Masen faleceu.

– Nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Robert Cullen, o duque é Edmund Cullen.

Edmund? Não era esse o nome do primeiro duque?

Mais que diabos!

– Escute Bella, há quanto tempo você está aqui? – ela riu como se eu fosse idiota, mas não encontrava forças em mim para me chatear, quando seu sorriso ainda fazia meu coração saltar.

– Bobinho, estou aqui desde que você partiu.

– E quando foi isso?

– Ora, quando seu pai pediu para que fosse a guerra. Estou tão feliz que voltou, por um tempo... – sua voz falhou. – Eu... eu pensei que havia perdido você. – ela me abraçou e só consegui abraçá-la de volta.

Pelos céus a pobrezinha era louca.

Ouvimos passos e ela se encolheu contra mim e me apertou com força, a apertei também e tirei minha pistola do cinto e apontei para quem quer que fosse.

– Edward? – suspirei aliviado ao ver Jasper, ele havia retornado com alguns homens e parecia assustado ao me ver abraçado a moça.

Tentei afastá-la de mim, mas seu abraço era de morte.

– Bella, são amigos. – ela olhou de esguelha e depois de volta para mim.

– Tem certeza Anthony?

Daí me paciência senhor.

– Sim Bella. – ela sorriu e desgrudou o rosto do meu peito, mas ainda continuava abraçada a mim enquanto olhava com desconfiança para Jasper.

Ouvimos mais alguns barulhos, e logo mais alguns homens surgiram da mata, Bella se agarrou a mim como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Os reconheci com Michel o cavalariço, Eric e Tyler que trabalhavam na manutenção da propriedade.

– Está tudo bem Jasper. – falei já que tanto ele quanto os outros olhavam de mim para Bella entre confusos e deslumbrados.

– Edward, ela está sozinha? – Jasper perguntou cautelosamente e a olhei, ela negou e me abraçou.

– Nunca mais sozinha, estou com meu Anthony novamente.

– O que? – Jasper murmurou e suspirei.

– Longa historia, amigo. Agora vamos pra casa.

– Não... – ela se agarrou as minhas roupas me olhando em desespero.

– O que há Bella?

– Vai me deixar novamente?

– Você ira conosco Bella. – ela me olhou assustada e se afastou de mim, senti falta do seu corpo contra o meu imediatamente.

– Como? Não quero ir. Estou em casa... – começou mastigar o lábio inferior ainda se afastando de mim.

– Bella espere... – os homens começaram a se aproximar a rodeando e ela entrou em pânico e tentou correr para sua cabana, um dos homens, Michel a agarrou rindo.

Raiva correu em minhas veias, e no minuto seguinte estava ao lado dele o empurrando para longe dela.

– Solte a.

– Perdão senhor. – murmurou me olhando assustado. Somente assenti e me apressei em pegar Bella em meus braços e acalmá-la.

– Está tudo bem Bella? – ela me olhou assustada.

– Anthony eu não quero ir, seu pai vai nos afastar novamente.

– Bella meu pai não fará nada, ele nem está na propriedade.

– Não o duque nunca deixa o castelo, ele vai mandá-lo embora novamente, por favor, Anthony.

Esfreguei o rosto irritado. Isso já estava indo longe demais. Mas como fazê-la entender que eu não era esse Anthony? Seja quem for esse homem não a merecia já que a deixou sozinha no meio do nada. E se algum bandido atacasse a cabana e abusasse dela? Somente o pensamento me fez mal.

Me voltei para Jasper que olhava confuso de mim para Bella.

– Jasper volte para o castelo com os homens, amanhã eu voltarei.

– E a moça? – ela me olhava com olhos arregalados.

– Amanhã ela ira comigo. – ela abriu a boca pra discutir, mas se calou com o meu olhar.

– Sim tome cuidado amigo.

– Tomarei, você trouxe cavalos?

– Sim estão lá trás, não queríamos fazer nossa presença conhecida.

– Certo, deixe um comigo e pode ir. – ele assentiu indo buscar um dos cavalos sumindo entre as arvores, me voltei para Bella e toquei seu rosto delicadamente.

– Vá para dentro Bella, me despedirei dos rapazes e em breve estarei com você.

Ela hesitou por um momento, e sorri para ela, deve tê-la convencido, pois assentiu e foi para dentro da cabana, assim que ela sumiu Jasper voltou me entregando as rédeas de um belo cavalo negro.

Acariciei sua crina e o amarrei ao lado da cabana, me virei para mandar Jasper ir, mas ele agarrou meu braço, me olhando com preocupação.

– Edward o que está havendo?

– Eu não sei, mas eu não posso ir agora.

– Ela é a moça da lenda não é?

– Claro que não Jasper, chega dessas tolices. – ele riu e assentiu.

– Claro, mas sabe Edward, o nome do marido da jovem que vive na cabana de acordo com a lenda era Anthony.

_Mas que diabos! Anthony existiu?_


	3. 2 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**2 - Mas que diabos? O que faço agora?**

_– Ela é a moça da lenda não é?_

_– Claro que não Jasper, chega dessas tolices. – ele riu e assentiu._

_– Claro, mas sabe Edward, o nome do marido da jovem que vive na cabana de acordo com a lenda era Anthony._

– O que? – gaguejei, o que o fez rir mais.

– Sim meu amigo, o filho do primeiro duque, se chamava Anthony.

– Isso é loucura Jasper.

– Bem seja o que for, ela está ai para provar.

– Ela não passa de uma mulher louca.

– Então chamaremos um medico e a internaremos em um hospício.

– Só sobre o meu cadáver. – rosnei já imaginando formas de protegê-la, Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha. Grunhi eu e minha boca.

Diabos!

– Entendi. – ele sorriu abertamente, com certeza me pegando na minha mentira, afinal essa moça me interessava mais do que gostaria de demonstrar, pensei em chamá-lo novamente para convencê-lo de que ela não era moça da lenda, mas como convencê-lo de algo que nem eu mesmo tenho certeza?

Ele chamou os rapazes para o seguirem, assim que sumiram respirei aliviado. Jasper podia ser um parvo às vezes, mas ele era muito mais observador do que lhe davam credito.

Voltei-me para a cabana temendo um pouco do que encontraria quando entrasse. Bella estavam me deixando louco, suas atenções me deixavam em chamas, mas sua insistência em me confundir com outro homem estava acabando com meu juízo.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e entrei na cabana, como tudo que envolvia essa mulher desde que cheguei aqui e sua casa não era diferente. Apesar de ela viver no meio do mato, seus poucos móveis estavam bem conservados, e sua cabana pequena era quente e aconchegante. Havia uma cama de casal modesta, além de uma grande poltrona próxima à janela, ela tinha também um grande baú aos pés da cama, que imagino é onde ficavam suas roupas. Perto da lareira uma bacia com alguns pratos e copos, havia também uma tina bem grande atrás de um biombo já meio velho e puído pelo tempo.

Encontrei Bella ajoelhada perto da pequena lareira, mexendo em um caldeirão que borbulhava com algo que cheirava muito bem, fechei a porta entrando mais na pequena cabana, chamando assim a atenção dela, que sorriu abertamente a me ver.

– Você está aqui. – se levantou secando as mãos em um avental amarrado a sua cintura.

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – ela sorriu mais ainda se isso fosse possível, vindo até mim, agarrou minha mão me puxando até a grande poltrona que ficava ao lado da janela.

Ela me empurrou para que sentasse, sentando em meu colo, seus braços rodearam meu pescoço sua cabeça pousando em meu ombro, passando meus braços em volta da sua pequena cintura a puxei para mais perto de mim, antes que pudesse me parar.

– Estou tão feliz que está aqui, Anthony. – suspirei exasperado, mas não disse nada, eventualmente ela esqueceria esse Anthony e aceitaria que eu sou Edward.

– Estou feliz de estar com você também Bella. – ela enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e fungou, meu coração se apertou ao ouvir seu choro.

– Eu sabia, sabia que voltaria. – choramingou agarrando minha camisa como se tivesse medo que eu desaparecesse a qualquer momento.

Apertei mais meu domínio sobre ela, a enterrando contra mim até estarmos fundidos, beijei seus cabelos cheirosos com um suspiro de contentamento.

– Shiii, não chores meu pequeno rouxinol. – as palavras saíram antes que pudessem detê-las, como se eu tivesse que falá-las.

Bella levantou o rosto do meu peito, seus bonitos olhos azuis vermelhos da sua tristeza, mas havia algo mais, um pouco de esperança, um sorriso doce cresceu em seus lábios, e me vi sorrindo quando ela tocou o meu rosto gentilmente.

– Você lembrou?

– O que?

– Meu pequeno rouxinol. – repetiu minhas ultimas palavras, a confusão estampada em minha cara era obvio que eu não fazia ideia do que ela falava.

– Não compreendo Bella. – ela fungou.

– Anthony me chamava assim, quando eu ficava triste ele sempre dizia. Calma meu pequeno rouxinol, tudo ficará bem.

– Oh... – não sabia o que dizer, não sabia nem de onde vieram essas palavras. Ela assentiu tristemente voltando a deitar a cabeça em meu peito.

Não sabia se esse Anthony existiu ou não, mas inferno a cada minuto que tenho Bella em meus braços, eu começo a desejar que eu fosse Anthony, somente para ter o seu afeto.

Ficamos em silêncio, pelo que pareceu horas, mas devem ter sido somente alguns minutos, algo estalou na lareira fazendo Bella levantar o rosto de meu peito, a ouvi suspirando e saindo do meu abraço pra ir até a panela fervendo.

Vi ela se ajoelhar diante do fogo remexendo lentamente o que quer que fosse que ela cozinhava, seu silêncio estava começando a me incomodar, e estava pronto para dizer algo, quando ela finalmente falou.

– Está com fome? Fiz o seu favorito.

– Meu favorito?

– Sim, sopa de legumes.

– Eu... – diabos, era realmente meu favorito, era possível que esse tal Anthony tivesse os mesmos gostos que eu?

Olhei para a linda Bella me olhando esperançosa e sorri como um idiota. Sim tínhamos o mesmo gosto para algumas coisas.

– Estou faminto na verdade, não como desde o café. – ela me olhou com uma carranca, com certeza reprovando minha falta de alimentação.

– Por isso está tão magro, precisa se alimentar melhor. – ri me levantando, enquanto ela servia uma grande generosidade de sopa em uma tigela, olhei em volta de sua casa.

Parei ao lado do biombo olhando para a grande tina, havia um pequeno balde ao lado que imagino que ela usava para pegar água do rio e trazer até a cabana, não sabia o quão distante seria esse rio, mas com certeza seria um trabalho extremamente cansativo. Em MasenHill, ainda não havia encanamentos para que tivéssemos banheiros, precisava de pelo menos três homens para trazer água para um simples banho, voltei a olhar Bella, ela era frágil demais para fazer esse trabalho.

– Você toma banho aqui? – me vi perguntando, ela me olhou e em seguida a tina e negou.

– Eu gostaria de um banho quente principalmente no inverno, mas não existia uma maneira que conseguisse enchê-la completamente. Não sozinha, é extremamente cansativo.

– Onde toma banho?

– No rio.

– Bella e se alguém a visse?

– Ninguém vem aqui há anos. – deu de ombros e a olhei atentamente, ela fisicamente não parecia ter mais de 20, talvez até menos.

– Quantos anos tem Bella? – ela riu, levantou com a tigela de sopa vindo até ele.

– Oras, vinte e um!

– Mas... – antes que pudesse falar ela me entregou a tigela.

– Coma enquanto está quente. – ela sorriu, sorri de volta indo até a poltrona.

Me sentei enquanto olhava minha sopa, o cheiro estava ótimo, mexi um pouco com a colher e em seguida levei uma boa porção a boca, gemendo de prazer quando senti o gosto. Olhei para Bella que me encarava alegremente.

– Está bom?

– Delicioso. – levei outra colherada a boca, murmurando de contentamento, Bella riu e pegou uma porção para ela e se juntou a mim.

Ela sentou em minha coxa e sorriu enquanto levava uma colherada a boca. Limpei meu prato rapidamente e agradeci pela excelente sopa.

– Estava realmente delicioso Bella.

– Sabia que iria gostar, colhi os legumes hoje cedo, e deixei-os cozinharem bem... – ela começou a explicar quando a interrompi.

– Espere, espere. Como sabia que eu chegaria hoje?

– Não sabia.

– Mas disse que fez meu favorito, e colheu os legumes logo cedo. Só me viu está tarde.

– Oh, eu cozinho seu favorito todos os dias.

– Todos os dias?

– Bem, exceto algumas vezes em que faço o meu favorito, pois estou zangada com você. – ri.

– E quando se zanga comigo?

– Quando parece que nunca vai voltar.

– Bella... – comecei, mas ela interrompeu se levantando e pegando a tigela de minha mão.

– Ainda está com fome? Quer que eu pegue mais... – ela foi em direção da lareira, mas a peguei antes que pegasse mais sopa.

– Não, estou satisfeito. Eu gostaria de falar com você agora Bella.

– Quer falar? Sobre o que?

– Sobre você ficar sozinha nessa cabana.

– Oh isso. Não estou mais sozinha, você está comigo Anthony.

– Diabos! Não sou esse Anthony Bella, sou Edward.

– Mas... – ela fungou, seu lábio inferior aparecendo, formando um beicinho adorável que eu gostaria de morder.

Esfreguei o rosto afastando as fantasias que Bella me provocava, esse não era o momento. Peguei sua mão a levando para a cama, me sentei na beirada e a puxei para sentar-se de frente para mim.

– Escute Bella, eu não quero lhe magoar, mas não sou seu Anthony, sou Edward, filho de Carlisle Cullen, segundo conde de Weston. Meu bisavô Robert Cullen é o 3º duque de Masen, ele passou o titulo para mim. Eu não sei quem é seu Anthony, mas não sou eu.

– É você sim, você só esqueceu. – ela sussurrou e bufei.

– Por que Bella? Por que acredita que sou ele? – ela sorriu.

– Pela sua aparência, seus olhos, seu coração, eu sei que é você.

Queria gritar com ela, dizer para parar de tolices, pois não sou esse Anthony, mas só pude sorrir para ela, ela sorriu de volta, tocando meu rosto, sua mão desceu pousando em meu peito.

– Era só isso que queria me falar?

– Não, eu preciso... eu quero que venha a Masen Hill comigo, não posso permitir que fique sozinha na floresta. – ela sorriu abertamente.

– Irei aonde quiser que eu vá, Anthony.

– Bella, por favor.

– Desculpe, Edward. Mas tem certeza que o duque não se zangará? Não quero perdê-lo novamente.

– Eu sou o único duque vivendo em Masen Hill Bella, eu lhe juro. – ela assentiu.

– Está bem. Eu irei.

– Bom, agora uma ultima questão?

– Qual?

– Onde irei dormir? – ela riu alegremente.

– Oras comigo.

Olhei sobre meu ombro para a minúscula cama, nunca que eu ficaria na cama sem agarrá-la.

– Melhor dormir no chão.

– Mas por quê?

– Bella, não é certo, não tirarei sua virtude. – ela corou um pouco quando sorriu.

– Ant... – começou, mas se apressou em corrigir, o que fui muito grato. – Edward somos casados.

– Como?

– Nos casamos antes de vir morar aqui, foi por isso que seu pai se revoltou, lhe deserdando.

Diabos! Ela me chamava de Edward, mas ainda agia como se eu fosse seu Anthony, o que eu vou fazer?

– Bella não posso me deitar com você. – um flash de dor passou pelos seus olhos, quando me encarou.

– Não... não me deseja mais?

– O que? – ela ofegou.

– Foi por isso que voltou. Veio me dizer que não me quer mais, conheceu alguém enquanto estava longe. Sim é isso, por isso nunca voltou...

– Não, não. Diabos! Lógico que a desejo.

– Não minta para mim Anthony, nunca suportaria se o fizesse. – me apressei em abraçá-la a apertando contra meu peito.

– Não diga tolices Bella, lógico que a desejo, mas não sou seu Anthony, não posso me deitar contigo. – ela suspirou me empurrando para que pudesse me olhar.

– Antho... Edward, você pode não lembrar, mas eu sei que é você. Não me rechace, não poderei sobreviver com o seu desprezo.

– Mulher, eu nunca a desprezaria. – ela sorriu um pouquinho assentindo.

– Você promete?

– Por Deus sim! – era fácil notar o alivio em seu rosto, e meu ódio por esse Anthony, por deixar essa jovem sozinha.

– Bom, eu vou me preparar para dormir. – ela me deu um abraço rápido se afastando em seguida, caminhando para o biombo.

Podia ver através das sombras que ela se despia. Inferno como passaria por essa noite sem tocá-la? Me apressei em virar o rosto. Tudo que eu precisava agora era passar a noite duro como uma rocha.

Vendo que não teria outra solução, retirei minhas botas e calça, ficando com a roupa de baixo, hesitei decidindo se devia tirar a camisa. Mas se não tirasse podia ferir os sentimentos de Bella, e se fizesse isso nunca me perdoaria.

Diabos! Eu sabia que a machucaria eventualmente, afinal eu não era seu Anthony e um dia ela veria isso. Meu único consolo é que eu havia dito a verdade desde o começo, nunca a enganei fingindo ser quem não sou.

– Ant... Edward, não vai tirar a camisa? – a voz de Bella me tirou dos meus devaneios e engasguei ao ver suas roupas ou melhor, a falta delas.

Ela usava somente uma camisa de homem, suas pernas longas e bem torneadas estavam nuas para quem quisesse ver, além disso a camiseta era branca e desgastada, ela estava praticamente transparente no corpo dela. Desviei meus olhos para seu rosto, seu sorriso alegre e bochechas coradas, eram a prova de que ela me pegou desejando seu corpo.

– O que? – gaguejei, tentando me concentrar em algo que não fosse a ereção apertando em minha roupa intima.

– Sua camisa, não vai tirar?

– Sim, sim, eu vou. – mas não me movi, tentava pensar em algo que abaixasse o meu pau, mas só conseguia olhar para ela e imaginar que a jogaria na cama e faria amor com ela, até ambos estarmos ofegantes e suados.

– Deixe que eu ajudo. – ouvi sua risadinha, e antes que eu pudesse entender o que acontecia, Bella estava muito perto, suas mãozinhas trabalhando ansiosamente, para desfazer os botões da minha camisa.

– Bella... – ela me ignorou enquanto terminava de me despir, quando acabou, empurrou a camisa por meus ombros e ela caiu no chão silenciosamente, engoli em seco, Bella ficou encarando meu peito por alguns segundos, minha respiração falhou, quando suas mãos espalmaram em meu peito.

– Você não mudou nada. – ela sussurrou me encarando em seguida, contive o gemido ao ver seus lindos olhos azuis brilhando com luxúria, ela lambeu os lábios sorrindo maliciosamente em seguida.

Não conseguia falar nada encarando essa linda mulher, que só me fazia cada vez mais excitado e sedento por ela. Bella encostou a cabeça e meu peito suspirando fortemente, segurei seus ombros, na intenção de afastá-la, mas assim que minha mão encostou-se a ela, eu perdi completamente a razão. E não ajudava em nada que Bella começou a dar pequenos beijos em meu peito, roçando seus lábios em meus mamilos.

– Bella... – ofeguei quando ela mordiscou chupando em seguida um mamilo, ela me olhou sem tirar a boca do meu peito, e foi praticamente impossível conter um gemido.

– Eu senti falta de te tocar, de te beijar. – ela sussurrou contra minha pele, esfregando o rosto em meu peito, minhas mãos deslizaram por seus braços, subindo e descendo, chegando até sua cintura.

Eu sabia que não deveria fazer isso, eu tenho que parar, não posso fazer isso, eu devo... todo pensamento coerente foi pela janela. Bella meteu a mão dentro de minhas calças e sorriu abertamente.

– Já está pronto pra mim.

– Mas que Diabos. – gemi e antes que algo pudesse me parar eu estava a beijando, seus lábios macios se moldando aos meus, levei uma mão a sua nuca inclinando sua cabeça, para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo.

Bella gemeu contra meus lábios, entreabrindo os seus, me dando passagem para que eu pudesse provar seu sabor. Minha língua deslizou em sua boca, e gemi sentindo seu gosto, doce e quente, se eram possível sentir isso em um beijo?

Quando afastamos os lábios para respirar, empurrei seu corpo para a cama, Bella riu quando caiu, sorrindo empurrei minha roupa intima liberando meu pau muito duro, Bella já abria os botões da sua camisa, e se possível fiquei mais duro ainda ao ver seus lindos seios nus, sua boceta coberta de cachos castanhos brilhando com os sucos da sua excitação.

Massageei meu pau que já pingava de prazer, e a vi gemendo, esfregando as coxas em busca de atrito. Subi na cama, ficando de joelho entre as pernas dela, as afastei passando minhas mãos no interior das suas coxas, me deleitando com os seus gemidos de prazer.

– Oh... não pare... – ela suspirou, e sorrindo esfreguei seu clitóris, vendo Bella arquear seu corpo quase completamente.

Seu botão estava inchado e sensível, me abaixei encarando sua bonita boceta e soprei vendo ela se contorcer, beijei suas coxas, dando lambidas, sentindo o delicioso sabor da sua pele, o cheiro da sua excitação me fazia cada vez mais duro.

– Oh meu... – ela arfou agarrando meus cabelos, grunhi não aguentando mais provocá-la, e cobri seu sexo com minha boca, Bella gritou e começou a puxar meu cabelo.

– Ant... Edward oh que... – ela guinchou quando chupei seu clitóris, os puxões em meu cabelo ficaram mais fortes, tirei o rosto da sua boceta e a encarei.

– O que houve?

– O que... o que faz ai? – ri da sua expressão chocada, suas bochechas extremamente coradas.

– O que há Bella? Seu amado Anthony nunca a beijou aqui? – para mostrar passei a ponta dos dedos em sua boceta, Bella gemeu alto e sorri abertamente, lambi meus lábios voltando a me aproximar do seu sexo.

– Confie em minha Bella, eu nunca a machucaria, só quero lhe dar prazer. – ela hesitou por um momento, mas assentiu.

Sorrindo voltei a colocar o rosto no paraíso, passando a língua por toda sua boceta, Bella gritou novamente voltando a agarrar meu cabelo, mas dessa vez, mesmo ela puxando forte, continuei explorando sua boceta, lambendo e chupando, mordisquei seu clitóris inchado, deslizando dois dedos dentro dela.

Gemi quando meus dedos entraram em seu calor, ela estava incrivelmente apertada, como uma virgem. Movi meus dedos lentamente para que ela se acostumasse, e logo ela foi ficando cada vez mais molhada, e os movi mais rápido os girando dentro dela.

– Oh meu... – guinchou quando curvei os dedos dentro dela.

Retirei os dedos voltando a chupá-la, Bella se contorcia gemendo sem parar. As mãos agarrando meu cabelo cada vez mais forte, em breve estaria careca.

Já podia ver seu corpo tremulo, e a respiração ofegante, voltei a penetrá-la com meus dedos, três dessa vez, alargando sua boceta apertada para acomodar meu pau, ela gemeu cada vez mais alto, arqueando seu corpo quando seu orgasmo a atingiu. Seu corpo trêmulo caiu sobre a cama enquanto ela respirava com dificuldade.

Me ajoelhei entre suas pernas, passando as mãos por seu corpo, Bella abriu os olhos, me olhando ofegante.

– Tudo bem? – ela assentiu sorrindo preguiçosamente.

– Estou perfeitamente bem. – ela abriu os braços, e sorri me deitando sobre ela, seus braços envolveram meu pescoço, assim como suas pernas.

Beijei seu rosto, bochechas, nariz, lábios, até chegar ao pescoço, onde mordisquei a pele dali, Bella riu baixinho.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrou e a encarei em choque.

_Mas que diabos? O que faço agora?_


	4. 3 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**3 - Mas que diabos! Justo Jasper tinha que nos ver?**

_– Estou perfeitamente bem. – ela abriu os braços, e sorri me deitando sobre ela, seus braços envolveram meu pescoço, assim como suas pernas._

_Beijei seu rosto, bochechas, nariz, lábios, até chegar ao pescoço, onde mordisquei a pele dali, Bella riu baixinho._

_– Eu te amo. – sussurrou e a encarei em choque._

Mais que Diabos!

– Bella eu... – gaguejei sem saber o que dizer.

Diabos eu não era o tal Anthony, mas Bella não percebia isso, e agora me dizendo que me amava.

Ela não me amava. Ela amava Anthony.

Senti sua mão em meu rosto chamando minha atenção ela sorriu.

– Não se preocupe.

– Mas eu... – ela negou me abraçando pelo pescoço me puxando até seus lábios estarem quase nos meus.

– Eu sei que você me ama.

– Não sou Anthony, Bella.

– Você é.

– Bella sou Edward. – suspirei e ela sorriu.

– Eu sei, mas você é Anthony também. Meu Anthony. Agora me ame.

Pensei em protestar, mas só pensei, pois ela arqueou seu corpo contra o meu esfregando seu corpo nu contra o meu.

Meu pau encaixado entre suas coxas e me fez gemer alto, suas mãos escorregaram para minhas costas arranhando minha pele, só me fazendo mais duro pra ela.

– Me ame, eu preciso de você.

– Bella...

– Só você, por favor... – ela sussurrou e me rendi.

Eu estava sendo um cafajeste, mas Diabos, eu estaria sendo um hipócrita se eu me afastasse, desejei essa mulher assim que a vi, e não me importava se o tal Anthony aparecesse agora, eu lutaria para ter Bella para mim.

Agarrei sua coxa a abrindo mais para mim, e deslizei meu pau dentro dela. Por todos os céus, a mulher é apertada, foi com um pouco de dificuldade que consegui entrar nela, era necessário um grande esforço para não vir, assim que meu pau se instalou em seu calor apertado.

Mas Diabos, eu não viria como um adolescente excitado, eu era um homem, e iria mostrar a Bella que eu podia ser muito melhor que Anthony ou qualquer outro.

Quando meu membro entrou todo dentro dela, ambos ofegamos, quase podia acreditar que ela era uma virgem, mas talvez fosse à falta de sexo, se ela realmente fosse à moça da lenda, ela estaria décadas sem ter relações sexuais.

Não ela não é uma lenda, isso era crendice dos aldeões, Bella é uma mulher real. Eu via ela, podia tocá-la, senti-la, ela era real e me pertence.

– Edward. – ela chamou meu nome e a encarei, havia ficado muito tempo parado, esperando que ela se acostumasse comigo e que eu gozasse. Sorri para ela.

– Sim pequena.

– Não me deixe agora. – sussurrou e assenti.

– Nunca deixarei você. – jurei, saindo dela e voltando em um impulso profundo, ela gritou arqueando o corpo contra o meu.

Gemi estava tão profundamente dentro dela que parecíamos um. Edward e Bella. Só nós dois.

Voltei a sair e entrar de novo me deliciando com seus gemidos, sua boceta sugava meu pau o apertando por todo o caminho. Gemendo beijei seu rosto, pescoço, descendo meus lábios para suas lindas clavículas, as lambi dando beijos e chupando sua pele, macia e cheirosa.

Ela suspirou afundando as unhas em minhas costas cada vez que meu pau sai de dentro dela, e gritando quando eu voltava com força.

Cheguei aos seus seios magníficos, pequenos montes perfeitos com bicos rosados e duros, tomei um na boca chupando com prazer. Bella gritou rebolando e arqueando seu quadril contra o meu.

Levei minha mão entre nossos corpos e provoquei seu clitóris enquanto dava atenção ao seu outro mamilo. Ela arfou cavando suas unhas com mais força em minhas costas, gemi dor e prazer misturados, enquanto minhas investidas ficavam mais fortes e rápidas. O corpo de Bella convulsionou e ela gritou embaixo de mim, e não me surpreendi quando ela veio com força gozando em todo meu pau.

Gemi sentindo sua boceta mastigar o meu pau dolorosamente, mas continuei entrando e saindo dela, ainda estava duro e não conseguia parar de meter em sua boceta molhada.

– Oh... eu senti falta disso... – ela arfou enquanto eu continuava com minhas investidas, mais lenta agora, aproveitando seu calor, sua macies.

– Diabos, você é perfeita... – gemi já sentindo meu pau pulsar, comecei a acelerar meus movimentos, e Bella já estava gemendo novamente, alto, arranhando meu peito e costas.

Sua boca buscou a minha e a beijei com paixão e desejo, enquanto sentia sua boceta pulsando novamente a minha volta. Voltei a provocar seu clitóris inchado, a fazendo gritar contra meus lábios.

Engoli seus gemidos, com meus beijos famintos, investindo meu pau com rapidez e força, enterrando tão profundamente quanto podia, minhas bolas pareciam que iam entrar dentro dela. Não demorou muito a boceta de Bella já mastigava meu pau novamente, gozando longamente enquanto gritava alto afastando a boca da minha.

Seus gritos iam direto para meu pau, assim como seus toques só me faziam mais duro, e em pouco eu viria dentro dela.

Diabos!

Tirei meu pau de dentro dela, antes que eu gozasse, não podia despejar minha semente dentro dela, ou Bella engravidaria, e até que ela me amasse, e entendesse que eu não sou Anthony não poderia fazer isso com ela.

– O que há... – meu pau latejava e babava querendo voltar para dentro dela, mas não podia.

– Eu... er... – gaguejei sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, mas Bella se sentou me empurrando para trás sentando sobre mim.

Gemi quando sua mãozinha agarrou meu pau e começou a movê-lo enquanto o apertava, vergonhosamente não durei nem dois minutos, seus toques me levaram a loucura, o calor e a sensualidade do gesto, me fez vir em sua mão, enquanto gemia e grunhia seu nome.

Olhei para Bella ofegante, ela sorriu abertamente para mim e deitou em meu peito o beijando, afaguei seus cabelos e beijei sua testa.

– Eu te amo. – ela repetiu fazendo meu coração doer.

Ela não me amava, amava Anthony.

Mas eu faria ela me amar. Antes que eu caísse no amor por ela, o que seria logo, pois era impossível não amar essa mulher.

[...]

Abri os olhos devagar olhando o ambiente em volta. Definitivamente eu não estava em Masen Hill, esse não se parecia em nada com meu luxuoso quarto. Esfreguei os olhos confusos, e comecei a me mover, mas parei ao ouvir os resmungos ao meu lado, me virei e sorri abertamente.

Diabos! Ela realmente está aqui. Ela é real.

E estava aconchegada em meus braços com o rosto enterrado contra me lado. Tirei seu cabelo bagunçado do rosto a encarando com carinho, essa linda jovem havia sido minha ontem à noite. E eu a queria novamente, mas como. Eu podia ter seu corpo eu sabia que ela me daria de bom grado, mas estranhamente eu queria seu coração.

Essa era uma grande surpresa para mim. Eu não conseguia lembrar quando eu desejei que uma mulher me amasse. Obvio que havia algumas mulheres em minha vida, eu tive amantes e pequenos casos com viúvas quando estava na corte durante as temporadas. Nada longo e com certeza, nada romântico. Sabia claro que algumas diziam me amar, jurando que eu era o único para elas, mas eu nunca me senti assim por elas. Por ninguém na verdade. Jasper se apaixonava a cada semana, sempre que uma donzela bonita lhe dava atenção ele se dizia apaixonado.

Mas eu sabia que isso não passava de desejo, eu desejei muitas mulheres. Mas nunca as amei, e eu certamente não amava Bella, mas eu queria amá-la, e queria que ela me amasse também.

Ela se mexeu em meus braços me desviando dos meus pensamentos confusos e a olhei ansiosamente. Como ela me olharia esta manhã?

Como Anthony seu amor perdido?

Ou como Edward, um homem que se aproveitou dela e da sua confusão?

Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, seus lindos olhos azuis profundos, havia uma mistura de tudo, eu era Anthony eu era Edward, eu era dela.

– Você está aqui.

– Eu estou.

– Eu tive medo de dormir. – afastei seu cabelo bagunçado de sono do seu rosto.

– Por que minha pequena?

– Eu temi que ao acordasse tudo não passasse de um sonho. Que quando abrisse os olhos, eu estaria sozinha na cama. – havia tanta tristeza em sua voz, que me coração doeu por ela.

– Você já teve sonhos assim?

– As vezes. Você voltava, me amava, mas quando eu acordava, não passava de um engano.

– Oh Bella, não há mais enganos, eu vou cuidar de você.

– Eu sei. Eu te amo tanto. – fechei meus olhos encostando a testa na dela.

Eu queria repetir suas palavras, mas eu não estava pronto para isso. E o pior, seu amor não era direcionado para mim.

Sua mãozinha tocou meu rosto, e a encarei. Ela sorriu abertamente se inclinando em minha direção e escovou seus lábios nos meus.

Suspirei contra sua boca, e a beijei provando seu gosto, seus lábios macios e doces, era perfeitos, e se moldavam aos meus, como se fossem feitos para estarem ligados aos meus sempre que possível.

Quando ela se afastou sorridente, sorri de volta.

– Bom dia. – ri e beijei seu narizinho arrebitado a fazendo rir e fiquei sobre ela.

– Sim, bom dia pequena. E teremos um dia cheio de emoções. – ela passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço.

– Teremos?

– Sim, iremos a Masen Hill hoje. – seu sorriso sumiu um pouco. – Não, você prometeu.

– Eu sei, eu irei, eu só... – beijei seus lábios a abraçando e nos girei na cama a deixando sobre mim, quando me separei ela estava sorrindo novamente.

– Estou ansioso para irmos.

– Oh sim, posso saber o porquê?

– Para ter certeza que você é real. – ela riu. mas eu realmente queria sair daqui. Sempre que olhava Bella, ou esse lugar parecia que ela sumiria, como uma personagem de historias infantis, ela não parecia real, e no momento eu precisava de estar em Masen Hill, precisava de realidade.

– Eu que devia pensar que você não é real. – ela tocou meu rosto trançando meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. – Mal posso acreditar que está realmente aqui.

– Bella... – comecei, mas ela me calou com um beijo estalado.

– Não importa. Então quando iremos?

– Assim que você arrumar suas coisas. – ela corou ligeiramente, afastando os olhos dos meus. – O que há?

– Minhas coisas... eu só tenho roupas e elas estão velhas e gastas... – não a deixei terminar, peguei seu queixo a fazendo me encarar.

– Pequena, não se preocupe com isso, assim que chegarmos a Masen Hill, chamaremos uma costureira e você terá milhares de vestidos novos. – ela sorriu.

– Sério?

– Bella, eu lhe darei qualquer coisa que seu coração desejar. – seus olhos brilharam.

– Meu coração deseja muitas coisas. – ri.

– Então peça que será seu.

– Um cavalo?

– Pode escolher qualquer um dos estábulos de Masen Hill, e se não gostar de nenhum, comprarei o que você quiser.

– Não será necessário. Com certeza terá algum que me agrade em Masen Hill.

– O que mais deseja? Só um cavalo é muito pouco. – ela sorriu cruzando os braços sobre meu peito e repousou o rosto em seus braços enquanto me encarava.

– Deixe-me pensar. – ela mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava, sorri passando as mãos em suas costas nuas. – Um colar de perolas.

– Quantos você quer? – ela riu.

– Não, eu não quero nenhum. E que tal um anel de diamantes?

– Te comprarei um tão grande que você nem conseguira levantar a mão. – ela gargalhou, seu corpo balançando sobre o meu.

– Não, nada exagerado, por favor.

– Está bem, comprarei um mais modesto.

– Mas não é isso que eu quero também, eu só estava vendo se você dizia a verdade. – girei os olhos.

– Então diga pequena, o que você deseja? – ela me olhou hesitante, e dessa vez era sério. O que ela poderia querer?

– Seu amor?

– Oh... – ela baixou os olhos e suspirei pegando seu queixo. – Escute pequena, meu amor será seu, quando você me amar.

– Mas eu amo... – neguei a calando.

– Você ama Anthony. – ela riu.

– Você é Anthony.

– Não, eu não sou. E eu não entendo por que, você acredita nisso. Mas quando você amar a mim, Edward eu lhe darei meu amor. – ela suspirou tristemente.

– Eu sei quem você é. – ela se ergueu tocando meu peito onde meu coração batia rápido. – Aqui, em seu coração, você é Anthony, você pertence a mim como eu a você, e eu sei que é uma questão de tempo até que se convença disso.

Pensei em falar, retrucar, brigar, mas a mulher não me ouviria, eu sabia isso vendo seus olhos. Ela estava determinada. Para ela não importa o que eu dissesse eu seria esse infeliz de Anthony. Só podia esperar que com o tempo, ela visse a verdade. E que me aceitasse como Edward.

– Acho que já está na hora de irmos. – sussurrei me levantando a levando comigo e ela assentiu.

– Sim, você deseja comer antes de ir?

– Não vamos comer em casa.

– Está bem. – ela se levantou e gemi olhando seu corpo nu, ela me olhou e em seguida para meu corpo nu e deu uma risadinha. – Ah não ser que deseje adiar nossa viagem.

Olhei para seu corpo e de volta para minha ereção que não sumiria até eu estar dentro dela e grunhi.

– Diabos! Volte aqui mulher. – ela riu vindo para a cama e subindo sobre mim, passei as mãos por seu corpo a fazendo suspirar.

– Oh... me faça sua. – a deitei na cama ficando sobre ela e acaricie sua entrada a sentindo quente e úmida.

– Eu farei pequena, só minha. – afastei minha mão e a penetrei, deslizando lentamente em seu sexo, e gemendo com a sensação de prazer, a sensação de estar onde eu sempre pertenci.

[...]

Amarrei a trouxa de roupas que Bella fez na cela do cavalo que Jasper havia trazido. Bella saiu da cabana ajeitando seu vestido branco velho e sorriu ao me ver a olhando.

– Como estou?

– Linda. – ela riu, mas era verdade. Seu cabelo estava trançado. Trança essa que ajudei a fazer enquanto ela estava nua na cama comigo. E seu vestido era gasto e simples, mas mostrava suas curvas e a fazia parecer um anjo.

– Obrigada Antho... Edward. – sorri esticando a mão e ela a pegou imediatamente, a levei aos lábios beijando seus dedos.

– Só falo a verdade minha pequena, você está linda.

Suas bochechas adquiriram o lindo tom de rosa e a toquei com minha mão livre, elas ficaram mais vermelhas, e sorrindo a puxei para meus braços e beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– Pronta para ir? – perguntei com os lábios sobre os dela, ela abriu os olhos me encarando.

– Não. – sussurrou, mas sorriu em seguida. – Mas irei onde você for.

– Então vamos para casa. – ela assentiu e a ajudei a montar no cavalo, montando em seguida, passei um braço em volta da sua cintura a puxando contra meu peito e com a outra agarrei as rédeas e aticei o cavalo.

Bella agarrou com as duas mãos meu braço que estava em volta dela quando o cavalo começou com um trote lento. Rindo encaixei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

– Nunca andou a cavalo?

– Claro que não, só os senhores andam a cavalo.

– Como assim?

– Bem, eu sou filha de um criado de Masen Hill, meu... meu pai ainda está lá?

Seu pai? Diabos!

Se Bella realmente fosse à moça da lenda seu pai já estaria morto.

– Quem é seu pai?

– Charles Swan.

– E sua mãe? – tentei me lembrar de algum Charles em Masen Hill, mas não havia nenhum, talvez sua mãe estivesse por lá, mas sua resposta mostrou que Bella não tinha ninguém no mundo exceto por mim.

– Renée Swan, mas ela morreu quando eu era pequena. Era somente papai e eu, ele trabalhou a vida toda para o duque, e quando você se interessou por mim e começou com a perseguição... – a interrompi.

– Perseguição? – ela riu.

– Bem sim. Sabia que papai se irritaria se eu desse atenção aos seus galanteios. Homens como você só queriam moças como eu, para se divertir, e meu pai nunca me perdoaria se eu me entregasse a você. Ele queria que eu me casasse com o rapaz dos estábulos Jacob, mas ele era horrível e fedido. – gargalhei, eu podia ver Bella linda e fugindo tanto do tal Anthony e do rapaz fedido.

– Mas você gostava de Anthony. – ela bufou.

– Claro, você é lindo, e eu era encantada por você. Mas eu sabia de suas conquistas, muitas moças que trabalhavam na casa já haviam ido para sua cama, eu não queria ser mais uma.

Me endireitei, eu não era esse Anthony, mas me comportava como ele, com amantes e dormindo com criadas, lógico que nunca forcei ninguém, as mulheres que estavam em minha cama, queriam estar lá, mas Bella não era como elas. Bella era única e especial e devia ser tratada como.

Respirando fundo me inclinei novamente descansando o queixo em seu pescoço e a apertei mais contra mim.

– Então, por que você decidiu dar uma chance a ele?

– Você me provou que eu era diferente, que você queria casar comigo. Você enfrentou seu pai, o meu pai, você desistiu de tudo por mim.

Bem ai eu tinha que admitir que esse Anthony provou merecer Bella.

– E o que aconteceu depois?

– Seu pai te deserdou, meu pai me renegou, e foi quando fomos para cabana. E foram os melhores momentos da minha vida, até seu pai vir nos ver, e convencê-lo a partir. – ela sussurrou tristemente e a apertei mais contra mim.

– Por que ele foi?

– Por que seu pai prometeu aceitar nosso casamento.

– Somos casados? Quer dizer vocês casaram? – ela riu. Até eu estava começando a me confundir com essa historia toda.

– Sim, casamos escondidos.

– Hmmm, isso faz de você uma duquesa. – ela bufou.

– Não me sinto uma duquesa. – ri e beijei seu pescoço.

– Mas se sentira assim que chegarmos a Masen Hill. – ela suspirou.

– Eu terei que mudar?

– Mudar? Como assim?

– Eu me lembro das moças que apareciam às vezes em Masen Hill, elas eram linda claro, mas eram cheias de frescura, e maldosas com os criados.

– Alguma foi maldosa com você? – ela deu de ombros, e grunhi, se eu encontrasse quem destratou Bella, maldoso não chegaria nem perto do que eu faria com elas.

– Isso foi há muito tempo. – murmurou e pensei em retrucar, mas suas mãos apertaram com força meu braço e a olhei, mas seus olhos estavam fixos à frente.

Segui seu olhar e sorri, finalmente estávamos em casa.

– Aqui é Masen Hill?

– Sim.

Masen Hill é uma visão, tão antiga que quase se parece um castelo, grande e majestosa se erguendo em rocha sólida e firme. Todos morrerão e Masen Hill continuara ai para contar nossa historia.

– Está... diferente.

– Eu não vinha aqui desde criança, mas sei que meu bisavô a reformou. – sabia que o lugar era meio medieval, e o velho Robert, havia modernizado bastante a antiga casa, por dentro era quase como uma das casas elegantes de Londres.

– Seu bisavô?

– Sim o velho Robert.

– Robert. – ela se virou para mim. – Eu conheci um Robert.

– Verdade. Quando?

– Ah alguns anos, ele era um menino e vinha para conversar. Ele era ótimo e muito engraçado. – parei o cavalo e desci ajudando Bella a descer, ela sorriu.

– Esse Robert você voltou a vê-lo?

– Não. Um dia ele parou de vir, senti falta da companhia dele.

– Imagino, deve ter sido muito solitário lá.

– Era, mas esse tempo acabou. – ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e sorri a abraçando pela cintura e balançando com ela.

– Ora, ora agora entendo por que você quis passar a noite.

_Mas que diabos! Justo Jasper tinha que nos ver?_


	5. 4 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**4 - Mas que Diabos! Não podia ser minha Bella?**

_– Imagino, deve ter sido muito solitário lá._

_– Era, mas esse tempo acabou. – ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e sorri a abraçando pela cintura e balançando com ela._

_– Ora, ora agora entendo por que você quis passar a noite._

Diabos!

Estreitei os olhos para o meu ex-amigo, mas ele somente sorria olhando para minha Bella. Apertei ainda mais Bella contra mim, ela riu baixinho deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

– Bella esse é Jasper Whitlock, um bom... um conhecido. – o infeliz riu e se aproximou mais de nós, e Bella se soltou de mim, ele pegou a mão dela beijando seus dedos, ela riu.

– Olá senhor Whitlock.

– Me chame de Jasper querida.

– Whitlock! – grunhi e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha me encarando. Nos encaramos por alguns minutos, ele sabia muito bem, que quando o chamava pelo sobrenome, significava que era para que ele se afastasse.

E se tratando de Bella o queria bem longe. Eu já era chamado de Anthony, se fosse chamado de Jasper eu matava o infeliz.

Ele me encarou por mais um momento, antes de rir e soltar a mão de Bella. Sabia que ele havia entendido o recado, Bella estava fora dos seus limites.

– Então como passaram a noite? – bochechas de Bella avermelharam, lógico que isso não iria impedi-lo de me provocar.

– Nós... bem... – abracei a cintura de Bella encarando Jasper.

– Passamos muito bem, obrigada Jasper. – ele riu.

– Claro. Estava começando a pensar que você iria viver naquela cabana. Se bem que com essa adorável companhia, eu viveria naquela cabana. – piscou para Bella que corou mais ainda.

Cadê o medo todo dele em relação à Bella? Agora que precisava que ele fosse um covarde, ele era um provocador.

– Chega Whitlock, vá atrás de Jessica e deixe Bella em paz. – ele bufou.

– Nem me lembre daquela menina, um simples sorriso, e um galanteio e ela cismou que vou me casar com ela.

Ri, era bem feito, por ficar paquerando as criadas.

– Não sinto pena de você. Agora me faça um favor, mande chamar alguma costureira e peça a Ângela, para que vá ao meu quarto. – ele me olhou confuso.

– Posso saber o porquê de tantos pedidos?

– Sim, Bella vai ser nossa convidada, e ela precisa de vestidos novos, e uma dama de companhia.

– Então bem vinda a Masen Hill, Bella.

– Obrigada.

– Peço para Laurent preparar um quarto para Bella, ela com certeza gostara da ala rosa. – neguei.

– Não, Bella o quarto contiguo ao meu. – Bella parecia muito feliz, já Jasper olhou chocado entre nós, apesar das piadas, eu sabia que ele não esperava que eu estivesse em um relacionamento com Bella.

– Oh... eu... – sorri ao saber que calei o espertinho e peguei a mão de Bella e a coloquei em meu braço.

– Venha Bella, quero que conheça seu quarto. – ela sorriu mais ainda se apoiando contra mim.

– Mal posso esperar. – beijei sua testa e a puxei para a casa.

Assim que entramos, notei como ela olhava tudo com curiosidade. Nada em Masen Hill, era como sua pequena cabana. Tudo era grande, e cheio de opulência.

Uma das criadas apareceu carregando uma bandeja, mas parou abruptamente ao nos ver, ela olhou curiosamente para Bella, e em seguida seu olhar se fixou em mim e sorriu. Rolei os olhos, ela era jovem e bonita com o cabelo loiro palha e belas curvas, mas eu não era mais um rapazote correndo atrás das criadas, há muito tempo, havia deixado esse habito.

Jasper porem ainda era um irresponsável.

– Duque. – assenti.

– Lauren você viu Laurent?

– Ele estava na cozinha milorde.

– Avise-o que estarei em meu quarto, para assim que ele tiver uma folga ir falar comigo. – ela assentiu com uma pequena reverencia.

– Sim milorde.

– Venha Bella. – a puxei para longe, e assim que chegamos às escadas notei sua carranca, parei de andar a encarando e peguei seu queixo para que ela me olhasse. – O que há pequena?

– Você dormiu com ela?

– Com quem?

– A criada, Lauren? – ri a puxando para meus braços.

– Bella, só estou em Masen Hill a alguns dias, e minha prioridade não era entrar embaixo das saias das criadas.

– Então não se deitou com ela?

– Não.

– Bom, onde é seu quarto... – ela tentou se a afastar, mas a abracei mais apertado.

– Nada disso, por que acha que eu dormi com Lauren? – ela bufou.

– Eu vi o olhar dela Edward, ela deseja você.

– Então ela tem um problema, pois eu só desejo você. – suas bochechas coraram adoravelmente e beijei seus lábios.

– Milorde... – a voz estridente de Laurent nós fez se afastar e sorri dando mais um beijo rápido nela e me voltei para meu mordomo.

Laurent era um homem já de idade, mas muito severo e fiel a sua posição. Sua expressão era sempre seria e carrancuda, e foi hilário ver seu choque ao olhar entre mim e Bella.

– Milorde, mandou me chamar? – falou ao se recuperar do choque e sorri.

– Sim, quero que conheça alguém, Laurent está é Bella, Bella este é Laurent, o mordomo de Masen Hill.

– Olá.

– Senhorita. – ele me olhou ainda confuso e achei melhor explicar, antes que o pobre homem entrasse em parafuso.

– Bella é nossa convidada em Masen Hill, ela é minha noiva. – ouvi o ofego de surpresa de Bella, mas me mantive olhando a expressão confusa de Laurent.

– Oh... hmmm parabéns milorde.

– Obrigada.

– Minhas felicitações senhorita. – Bella estava radiante e não pude deixar de sorrir ao pegar sua mão e beijar a ponta dos seus dedos.

– Obrigada Laurent. – ele assentiu e se voltou para mim.

– Deseja que prepare a ala rosa para senhorita Bella?

– Não, ela usara o quarto contiguo ao meu. – a expressão de Laurent era hilariante, o homem parecia estar a ponto de ter um ataque, mas como sempre, ele se recuperou.

– Oh bem, está certo milorde. Algo mais que deseje?

– Só que avise aos criados que senhorita... – olhei para Bella, não lembrava o sobrenome dos pais dela. Felizmente ela não deu o meu sobrenome quando me disse o seu.

– Swan.

– Sim senhoria Swan, será a futura duquesa de Masen, e que todos a tratem com respeito.

– Mais é claro milorde.

– Ótimo, eu pedi ao Sr. Whitlock, que chamasse uma costureira, quando chegar, a mande para meu quarto, quero que Ângela seja a dama de companhia de Bella.

– Sim milorde.

– Pode ir. – ele assentiu se afastando a passos rápidos, me voltei para Bella que me olhava sorridente e ri beijando sua testa. – Venha pequena, hora de conhecer nosso quarto.

– Nosso? – sorri.

– Você não acha que deixarei você dormindo no quarto ao lado sozinha não é? – ela riu.

– Espero que não. – beijei seus lábios mais uma vez, como se eu conseguisse ficar longe deles, e peguei sua mão.

– Vamos.

Ela assentiu entusiasmadamente, e seguiu-me em direção ao meu quarto.

Subimos pela longa escadaria e a levei até o fim do corredor, Bella olhava encantada para o belo papel de parede bege com detalhes, passamos por varias portas e alguns corredores, e mais uma escada chegamos a minha ala.

Passei por mais duas portas e parei em frente ao quarto contiguo ao meu, abri as portas duplas e sorri ao ver os olhos arregalados de Bella.

– É lindo.

– É o seu. – ela se virou pra mim.

– O meu?

– Sim, venha o meu é ao lado. – a puxei para dentro do quarto com papel de parede pêssego e moveis brancos e uma enorme cama com vigas que iam até o teto, e um mosquiteiro de seda.

Bella olhou tudo com admiração, a levei até a porta que ligava nossos quartos e a abri para que ela visse.

– Meu quarto. – ela olhou para dentro e se voltou para mim.

– Antho... Edward, por que disse ao mordomo que sou sua noiva?

– Oh... – cocei, a nuca sem saber o que dizer.

– Você falava a verdade, ou somente deu uma desculpa para explicar minha presença?

Diabos!

– Bella, eu não podia dizer a todos quem você realmente é. – na verdade nem eu sabia quem ela era, só que ela era muito importante para mim. Bella baixou os olhos e foi até a cama e deitou-se olhando para o teto, me deitei ao lado dela e peguei sua mão a colocando sobre meu coração. Ela se virou pra mim.

– E quem eu sou?

– Você é Bella.

– Mas... – ela suspirou e seus lindos olhos azuis estavam cheios de lagrimas. – Em minha cabana, nossa cabana, eu era sua mulher, eu esperava por você, mas agora eu sou quem?

– Você é minha. – me ouvi dizendo e ela fungou.

– Você nem lembra de mim Anthony.

– Bella esqueça por um minuto, nomes, títulos, e se concentre no que o seu coração sente. O que você sente Bella?

– Que pertenço a você.

– Estranhamente eu sinto isso também, e sei que é cedo, mas eu me casarei com você em breve Bella. – ela sorriu.

– Então eu sou sua noiva?

– Bem, não exatamente, pois eu pretendo lhe pedir adequadamente. – ela sorriu. – Mas para todos os criados vamos deixar claro que é isso que você é.

– Está bem.

– Sim? – ela sorriu e me inclinei em sua direção beijando seus lábios, ela gemeu contra minha boca, suas mãozinhas deslizando para meu cabelo, me puxando para mais e mais perto.

– Oh meu... – ouvimos um guincho, grunhindo me afastei de Bella e gemi ao ver Ângela nos olhando em choque.

Me levantei ajeitando minha camisa e ela começou a tremer.

– Me... me perdoe milorde, a porta estava aberta, e o senhor Whitlock me mandou subir, eu... eu... – ergui a mão para que ela parasse, e ela se calou abaixando os olhos.

Olhei para Bella que estava um pouco nervosa também.

– Está tudo bem Ângela, eu devia ter fechado a porta. – ela assentiu e estendi a mão para Bella, ela se levantou a pegando.

– Ângela, a partir de agora, você é a dama de companhia de Bella, minha noiva. Você a ajudará em tudo que ela precisar. – Ângela levantou o rosto olhando com curiosidade para Bella.

– Será um prazer ajudar sua noiva milorde. – sorri erguendo a mão de Bella e beijei seus dedos.

– Bella eu preciso resolver algumas coisas, Ângela trará seu café da manhã e assim que a costureira chegar ela ira vê-la. – tentei soltar sua mão, mas ela agarrou a minha e olhou entre mim e Ângela.

– Podemos... – assenti e me voltei para Ângela.

– Espere lá fora.

– Sim milorde. – ela saiu fechando a porta, e toquei o rosto de Bella.

– O que há?

– Vai me deixar sozinha?

– Ângela estará com você, e se quiser me encontrar é só perguntar aos criados que te levarão a mim.

– Está bem. – ela parecia um pouco triste e a abracei, ela enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço me abraçando com força, peguei seu queixo a fazendo me encarar.

– Hey, você ficara aqui, e será tratada como uma princesa. Ângela lhe prepara um banho em minha enorme banheira, e um café da manhã digno de uma rainha. Depois a costureira vira e você escolherá milhares vestidos. – ela sorriu.

– Eu não preciso de nada disso.

– Sim você precisa. E eu lhe darei qualquer coisa que desejar, lembra?

– Eu só desejo você. – beijei sua testa.

– Você me tem, mas ainda quero que você seja tratada como uma princesa. – ela riu.

– Está bem, mas podemos ficar juntos mais tarde?

– Bella, você pode ficar comigo sempre que quiser. Eu somente preciso tratar de alguns assuntos com Jasper, mas estarei livre para você o resto da tarde.

– Promete?

– É uma promessa. Almoçaremos juntos, e vou te mostrar os estábulos para que você escolha o seu cavalo. – ela riu mais.

– Eu estava brincando Edward, não quero um cavalo.

– Mas você precisa de um para que eu lhe ensine a cavalgar. – seu sorriso era cegante.

– Vai me ensinar? – rindo beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– Sim, mas você precisa de um lindo vestido de montaria, certifique-se que a costureira faça um para você. – ela assentiu já mais entusiasmada.

– Sim, eu pedirei.

– Bom, agora deixe-me ir, antes que eu esqueça meus compromissos e passe o dia na cama com você. – ela riu me abraçando pelo pescoço.

– Eu gostaria muito disso.

– Eu sei que sim. – dei mais um beijo nela e a soltei. – Se comporte, e tudo que precisar Ângela trará pra você. – ela assentiu e voltou para a cama se sentando.

Assim que sai do quarto suspirei, deixá-la é mais difícil do que parece. Esfreguei o rosto, e vi Ângela me olhando.

– Hmmm, Bella espera por você. Prepare um banho para ela em meu banheiro e ela pode usar uma das minhas camisas até a costureira chegar.

– Sim milorde.

– Mande preparar o café para ela também e traga no quarto. – olhei para a porta atrás de mim e me voltei para Ângela.

– Eu cuidarei bem dela milorde. – sorri para ela, Ângela era a criada mais doce e tímida que tinha em Masen Hill, ela era linda, mas muito recatada, e não gostava dos galanteios de Jasper, o que já era uma das melhores qualidades de seu caráter, sabia que ela seria perfeita para ajudar Bella.

– Eu sei que cuidara, obrigada por fazer isso Ângela.

– Vai ser um prazer, sua noiva parece ser muito agradável.

– Sim ela é. Eu descerei, se Bella precisar de mim, mande me chamar no meu escritório.

– Sim milorde.

Um pouco relutante desci as escadas até o primeiro andar. Assim que cheguei olhei em volta um pouco perdido, mas tinha coisas a fazer, e determinado fui ao escritório, não me surpreendi ao ver Jasper sentado na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha com os pés pra cima e bebendo.

– Confortável Whitlock?

– Extremamente duque, mas aposto que estaria melhor se tivesse uma companhia tão agradável quanto a sua. – o ignorei me servindo de uma dose de uísque e sentei-me de frente para ele.

– Eu negaria, mas eu realmente estava muito confortável. – ele bufou.

– Confortável até demais com sua noiva imagino. – sorri e ele grunhiu. – Sabe eu gostaria de algumas explicações.

– Embora, eu não lhe deva nenhuma, eu lhe direi o que quer saber. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Não me venha com frescuras Anthony. – ele piscou e me segurei para não jogar o corpo nele.

– Diabos! – ele riu dando o ultimo gole em seu uísque e levantou indo se servir de mais, tomei o meu de um gole, e ergui meu copo.

Ele me serviu e voltou a se sentar.

– Então ela é a moça da lenda?

– Não Jasper, não existe lenda. – sua sobrancelha arqueou.

– Edward, por favor, você tem que admitir...

– Mais que Diabos! Jasper não comece com isso.

– Então como explica ela? – grunhi, não sabia como explicar nada, e ele sabia.

– Mas isso não quer dizer que ela é um ser místico de uma lenda estúpida.

– Você perguntou a ela?

– Perguntei o que?

– Se ela é a moça da lenda.

– Jasper não seja obtuso. Claro que não perguntei.

– Certo, mas você terá que perguntar eventualmente.

– Não perguntarei isso a ela. E mesmo se ela fosse, e não estou dizendo que ela é, ela não saberia que é alguém de uma lenda.

– Sim, você está certo. Mas por que ela pensa que você é o Anthony dela?

– Eu não sei, ela acredita que sou ele.

– E você se aproveitou da situação para conseguir um bom tempo com a linda Bella.

– Claro que não. Que tipo de crápula você pensa que eu sou? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e dessa vez joguei meu copo nele, infelizmente ele se abaixou e riu.

Bufando fui pegar outro copo, me servi e bebi de um gole só, e preenchi meu copo novamente.

– Vamos lá Edward, eu entenderia se você fingisse. Afinal ela é uma beleza.

– Não me faça jogar a garrafa em você. – ele riu e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

– Perdoe-me amigo, não quis ofender sua noiva. – ele sorriu maliciosamente e bufei.

– Nenhuma palavra homem. Você sabe que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia protegê-la se não fosse assim.

– Eu sei que você pode ter muito mais liberdades com ela, quando finge que ela é sua noiva.

– Não é fingimento. – resmunguei, mas o infeliz ouviu.

– Não?

– Diabos! Eu gosto dela, mas... – esfreguei o rosto e voltei a minha cadeira me largando lá.

– Mas é muito desanimador quando sua mulher te chama de outro nome.

– Exatamente.

– E o que fará agora?

– Eu vou cuidar dela.

– Então casara com ela?

– Sim.

– Você a ama?

– Eu poderia.

– Então não ama?

– É complicado Jasper.

– O que é complicado? Ou você a ama ou não.

– Bem, ela não me ama.

– Não? – bufei bebendo meu uísque e colocando o copo sobre a mesa e cruzei os braços.

– Não, ama o Anthony. – Jasper riu, bastardo.

– Vamos lá Edward, você está com ciúmes de um fantasma?

– Que fantasma, pare com essa lenda estúpida Jasper.

– Eu lhe disse Edward, Anthony existiu, era ele o homem da lenda. E seu parente.

– Como?

– Ele é seu tataravô ou algo assim.

– Do que diabos você está falando?

– De acordo com "a lenda", - fez aspas rindo da minha careta. – O jovem duque Anthony Masen segundo, se casou com uma criada, e quando seu pai o rejeitou ele a levou para viver na cabana de caça, seu pai lhe ofereceu perdão se ele fosse a guerra em nome da família, querendo o bem da jovem esposa, ele aceitou, ele a queria levar para o castelo, mas ela foi contra. Mesmo não gostando, ele a deixou lá prometendo voltar pra ela.

– Qual o nome dela? – me ouvi perguntando e ele sorriu.

– Isabella Swan, mas todos a chamavam de Bella.

_Mas que Diabos! Não podia ser minha Bella?_


	6. 5 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**5 - Mas que diabos! O que ela fará agora?**

_– De acordo com "a lenda", - fez aspas rindo da minha careta. – O jovem duque Anthony Masen, se casou com uma criada, e quando seu pai o rejeitou ele a levou para viver na cabana de caça, seu pai lhe ofereceu perdão se ele fosse à guerra em nome da família, querendo o bem da jovem esposa, ele aceitou. Antony queria a levar para o castelo, mas ela foi contra. Mesmo não gostando, ele a deixou lá prometendo voltar pra ela._

_– Qual o nome dela? – me ouvi perguntando e ele sorriu._

_– Isabella Swan, mas todos a chamavam de Bella._

– Mas que Diabos! – ele riu.

– Sim meu amigo, sua namorada é um fantasma.

– Jasper eu posso te afirmar que ela não tem nada de fantasma.

– Com certeza você pode meu amigo. – contive a vontade de socá-lo.

– Não seja um bastardo Jasper. Essa situação toda está me deixando doido. – ele suspirou.

– Eu lamento Edward. Então, o que você quer fazer agora? – me levantei.

– Eu vou comer alguma coisa e ver como está minha noiva. Você vai fazer investigações.

– Eu?

– Exatamente, eu quero saber mais sobre Anthony Masen.

– Certo, pedirei a Laurent documentos antigos, deve ter algo guardado, e ele conhecia o velho duque. Talvez até saiba algo da lenda.

– Sim, veja isso. Eu preciso ver alguns papéis e a tarde ficarei com Bella.

– Certo, deixe-me ir ao trabalho. – ele terminou sua bebida e saiu. Apesar das brincadeiras, Jasper era um bom amigo, e sabia que ele faria tudo para me ajudar com essa situação complicada.

Me levantei indo sentar onde ele estava e comecei a folhear os papéis, devo ter folheado as mesmas página umas vinte vezes, minha mente estava em Bella. Desde que a conheci minha mente estava sempre nela.

Ainda não entendia quem ela era, ou o que ela era, somente que eu precisava dela, será que isso é amor? Não, não, era muito cedo para que eu sentisse isso. Mas eu me importava com ela, e era nisso que me concentraria no momento.

Chamei um criado e pedi que me trouxesse algo para comer, deixaria Bella descansar e escolher seus vestidos, depois iria vê-la. Ela devia querer um pouco de privacidade. Sim, ela devia querer privacidade.

Depois de comer um pouco, tentei me focar no trabalho novamente, mas depois de meia hora relendo as mesmas coisas, empurrei tudo pra trás me levantando. Não conseguiria dar atenção a nada disso hoje. Só havia uma coisa que queria dar atenção. Bella. Será que a costureira já havia chegado? Sim, eu devia ver isso, Bella precisava de vestido, muitos, para que pudesse levar ela comigo para todo lugar. Sim, eu precisava ver isso.

Saí do escritório, eu podia procurar por Laurent, mas com certeza Jasper estava com ele. Resolvi subir para meu quarto, praticamente corri pelas escadas até o último andar, assim que cheguei pude ouvir o som de risos. Parei em frente à porta de Bella, e sorri abertamente, a porta estava aberta e podia vê-la sorrindo e rindo com as mulheres que estavam com ela. Ela já usava um vestido que a costureira deve ter trazido, era um pouco apertado, mas muito bonito, era verde com fios amarelo.

Ângela segurava um bonito vestido branco, e a mulher que imagino ser a costureira, uma senhora já de idade, com cabelos negros com alguns fios cinza e bonitos olhos mel, segurava uma camisola muito reveladora.

– Olá senhoras. – as três pararam de rir e coraram fortemente.

– Antho... Edward. – Bella arrancou a camisola da costureira e escondeu atrás das costas me fazendo rir.

– Escolheu algumas coisas Bella? – ela corou mais ainda e assentiu.

– Sim, sim. Sra. Coppe já tirou minhas medidas e trouxe alguns vestidos consigo.

– Isso é bom. Você escolheu alguns modelos?

– Sim. – ela jogou a camisola para Ângela, e correu para pegar alguns papéis e veio me mostrar. Felizmente eram vestidos modernos e bonitos. – São tão lindos.

– Quais você escolheu? – ela me mostrou três bem simples.

– Esses. Já escolhi os tecidos também. Escolhi azul, você sempre gostou de me ver em azul. – sorri, e me contive para não beijá-la, ela com certeza ficava linda de azul... Espera, eu nunca a vi em azul... Anthony! Afastei o pensamento e me concentrei em Bella.

– Quais mais escolheu? – ela franziu o cenho.

– Era pra escolher mais? – ri e peguei os desenhos. Tinha uns vinte modelos, alguns simples outros mais sofisticados.

– Você gostou de mais algum?

– Todos são bonitos. – para mim bastava.

– Sra. Coppe, faça todos estes e se tiver mais modelos traga para Bella escolher mais alguns.

– Todos?

– Sim, chame alguém para ajudá-la, pagarei bem se os entregar o mais rápido possível.

– Oh sim milorde. – a mulher parecia em choque. Ri e peguei a mão de Bella e a beijei na bochecha.

– Irei me refrescar. Escolha tecidos que gosta, está bem?

– Sim. Obrigada. – sorri beijando sua testa.

– Todos os desejos do seu coração Bella, eu prometi. – seus olhos brilharam e ela me abraçou, sorri a apertando contra mim, e resistindo a vontade de arrastá-la para meu quarto a soltei.

– Vá escolher seus vestidos, depois iremos almoçar.

– Está bem. – beijei seus dedos mais uma vez e sai do quarto indo para o meu.

No caminho encontrei Benjamin, meu valete.

– Benjamin, mande preparar um banho para mim.

– Imediatamente milorde. – ele saiu apressado para cumprir minha ordem, e entrei em meu quarto. Sentei na beirada da cama retirando minhas botas e relaxando sobre a cama. Pouco tempo depois, alguns criados se dirigiram para meu banheiro com baldes de água quente e fria. Eu realmente precisava ver o encanamento de Masen Hill, iria resolver isso o mais rápido possível.

Não entendia como o velho duque não havia feito isso. Reformou a maior parte do lugar exceto pelos banheiros. Assim que encheram a banheira dispensei Benjamin, e retirei as roupas sozinho. Sabia que Benjamin não entendia por que eu preferia me vestir sozinho, mas quando não estivéssemos na corte e eu pudesse usar as minhas roupas mais simples, não haveria necessidade dele fazer isso.

Terminei de me despir, e entrei na banheira de água quente. Bella deve ter sofrido muito tomando banhos em rio e vivendo naquela cabana sem nenhuma comodidade. Mas a vida dela mudaria, eu faria o possível para que ela tivesse tudo o que ela merecia.

Fechei os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás relaxando meus músculos. Senti a água se movendo e algo roçando contra minha perna, abri os olhos e sorri ao ver minha Bella sentando na banheira completamente nua.

– Sra. Coppe já foi?

– Sim.

– Ângela?

– A mandei ir, disse que queria descansar antes do almoço. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela sorriu enquanto suas bochechas ficavam lindamente rosadas.

– Venha aqui. – a puxei até que ela montasse em meu colo, seus braços rodearam meu pescoço, e a abracei pela cintura.

– Eu queria te agradecer.

– Por que linda? - minhas mãos já corriam por suas costas, e evitei olhar seus lindos peitos, pois meu pau já crescia entre nós.

– Por estar cuidando de mim. Eu senti tanta sua falta Anthony. – suspirei pesadamente.

– Bella... – ela esmagou seus lábios nos meus antes que eu falasse, e como um idiota eu me rendi aos seus beijos.

Sua língua brincou com a minha, enquanto sua mão agarrava um punhado do meu cabelo da nuca, gemi a abraçando, apertando meu corpo contra o dela, seus seios roçaram contra meu peito, meu pau já estava pulsando contra seu estômago.

Sua boca se afastou da minha e nos encaramos ofegantes, ela sorriu abertamente e se esfregou contra mim, me fazendo gemer. Levei minhas mãos para sua bunda a erguendo e levei meu pau a sua entrada, suas mãos apertaram em meus ombros com força, conforme eu me enterrei nela.

– Diabos! – gemi a fazendo rir.

– Isso é tão bom. – sussurrou, e concordei enquanto nos movíamos juntos.

Levei minhas mãos aos seus seios acariciando seus mamilos, ela gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, beijei seus seios levando o bico entre os lábios e mordi, ela arfou cravando suas unhas em meus ombros sem deixar de rebolar sobre mim.

Continuei mamando em seus seios, chupando e lambendo hora um, hora outro, ela gemia e suspirava arranhando minhas costas. Minhas mãos apertando sua bunda, enquanto a movia sobre mim, enterrando meu pau nela, profundamente. Subi meus lábios para seu pescoço provando sua pele úmida e quente.

Cheguei aos lábios e mordisquei seu lábio inferior, ela gemeu, rebolando mais forte. Eu já podia sentir sua entrada me apertando. Estava próximo também, então precisava fazê-la vir logo. Aumentei a rapidez e a força das investidas, meu pau latejando dentro de seu calor, levei minha mão até seu clitóris e o belisquei, ela arfou cravando as unhas em meus ombros e gritando quando veio em todo meu pau.

Me retirei de dentro dela, e massageei meu pau até vir, fiz uma careta para a bagunça e me levantei com Bella. Saí da banheira puxando Bella comigo e a levei a minha cama, ela sorriu acariciando meu rosto, a deitei na cama ficando sobre ela.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos, ela sorriu e acariciei sua bochecha, a pele dela é tão pálida, mas tão suave e macia.

– Você é linda. – suas bochechas coraram lindamente.

– Você é sempre tão doce. – suspirei.

– Bella, precisamos conversar. – ela suspirou também.

– Sobre seu nome?

– Sim, isso. Bella eu realmente adoro estar com você, mas eu não sou seu Anthony, eu sou Edward Cullen. – ela sorriu tristemente.

– Edward Cullen, - ela repetiu e tocou no meu rosto e em seguida em meu peito. – Você pode dizer ser Edward, mas Anthony ou Edward, aqui dentro no seu coração eu vejo quem você é.

– E quem eu sou?

– Você é o homem que eu amo. Não importa seu nome, só importa quem está no seu coração. – suspirei.

Parece que não importava o que eu dissesse ou fizesse, eu seria o que Bella quisesse que eu fosse. Meu único consolo é que não menti para ela, nunca fingi ser quem eu não era. Eu lhe disse que era Edward e esse eu seria sempre.

Bella bocejou e sorri afagando seus cabelos.

– Descanse um pouco amor, eu te acordarei mais tarde. – ela sorriu.

– Vai estar aqui quando eu acordar?

– Não irei a lugar algum. – seu sorriso se tornou maior e seu corpo se aconchegou mais ao meu, a apertei contra mim e não demorou muito para que ela dormisse.

Beijei seus cabelos, respirando seu cheiro, e enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço adormecendo rapidamente também.

Abri os olhos quando ouvi uma batida na porta, resmungando me arrastei para fora da cama, peguei meu robe e o amarrei na cintura, cobri o corpo nu de Bella e fui até a porta, ao abri-la grunhi ao ver Jasper.

– O que você quer?

– Nossa, que mal humor. Achei que estaria com um humor melhor já que dormiu a tarde toda. – bufei.

– Meu humor estava ótimo até você vir estragá-lo.

– Como estamos sensíveis. – bufei.

– O que você quer? – repeti e ele riu.

– Tenho algumas novidades pra você.

– Diga.

– Não vai me convidar pra entrar?

– Não.

– Você está acompanhado?

– Jasper! – ele riu.

– Entendi, mas acho que sua noiva não iria gostar nada de você estar se esfregando com alguma das criadas enquanto ela está no quarto ao lado.

– Jasper, que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou? Eu não faria isso com Bella.

– Ah então é Bella quem está ai.

– Bem... – ele riu.

– Entendi amigo. Não quero atrapalhá-lo, eu só queria contar sobre as descobertas que fiz sobre Anthony Masen.

– Já?

– Oh sim. E algumas coisas bem interessantes.

– Certo, me encontre no escritório em meia hora. Eu vou só me vestir.

– Claro. – ele se afastou, fechei a porta e me voltei para a cama, e sorri ao ver Bella acordada me olhando.

– Olá amor.

– Dormi demais?

– Não, mas eu preciso resolver algumas coisas com Jasper, você se importa de ficar aqui? – ela fez um biquinho.

– Oh, algo errado?

– Não, só alguns assuntos relacionados à mansão.

– Tudo bem. – me aproximei da cama ficando sobre ela e beijei seus lábios, ela suspirou me abraçando pelo pescoço e rindo quando cai na cama sobre ela.

Me ajeitei para não machucá-la e acariciei seu cabelo o tirando do rosto. Beijei seus lábios mais uma vez.

– Fique mais na cama, eu voltarei logo. – ela suspirou, mas assentiu.

– Está bem.

– Bom, se precisar de mim estarei no escritório, fica lá embaixo.

– Tudo bem. – ela bocejou, e sorri beijando seus lábios mais uma vez, e mais uma vez, e mais uma vez, ela riu.

Era tão difícil deixá-la às vezes, assim como ela que temia que eu não fosse real, eu também temia que ela não fosse.

– Eu já vou.

– Então vá. – grunhi e dei mais um beijo nela, um bom beijo de língua provando seus lábios doces, quando me afastei ela sorriu e pisquei me afastando.

Ela sorria enquanto me olhava trocando as roupas, tentei ignorar seu olhar e me apressei em me vestir. Quando terminei, voltei para a cama para me despedir mais um pouco dela, ela riu me abraçando pelos ombros e me puxando para a cama.

– Eu preciso ir. – murmurei contra sua boca e ela gemeu.

– Vá então. – assenti, mas deitei sobre ela a beijando com urgência.

Ela gemeu contra os meus lábios começando a empurrar minhas roupas, queria afastá-la, mas já a estava ajudando a tirar minhas roupas.

Bem, Jasper não ia se incomodar se eu demorasse um pouquinho, não é?

[...]

Uma hora depois eu estava na porta do escritório, entrei encontrando Jasper todo sorridente na minha cadeira atrás da mesa.

– Desculpe a demora. – ele riu, e o ignorei.

– Então, quer saber o que descobri?

– Sim, fale homem.

– Bem, realmente existiu Anthony Masen, ele foi filho do primeiro duque. Era um rapaz muito bem apessoado e mulherengo, um Don Juan, todas as jovens eram apaixonadas por ele. Isso te lembra alguém?

– Como descobriu isso? – ele riu.

– Eu supôs.

– Jasper eu quero saber a verdade, não suposições. E por que supôs isso? – ele riu.

– Pelo quadro que achei dele.

– Tem um quadro?

– Sim, Laurent me levou até um dos quartos que estão fechados e lá tem quadros de todos os duques de Masen.

– E como era esse tal Anthony. – resmunguei e ele riu. – Qual a graça? – ele ainda ria quando se levantou e ergueu um quadro coberto por um pano e me mostrou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o quadro, era eu?

Me levantei olhando melhor, se parecia muito comigo, embora usasse roupas muito diferentes, e o penteado também. Observei atentamente o homem, esse era eu? Não, era Anthony, será que por isso Bella nos confundia? Éramos muito parecidos, afinal ele seria um tataravô meu.

Mas então como Bella o conheceu?

Mas que diabos, ela realmente era a moça da lenda?

Isso não podia ser possível. Como poderia minha linda Bella poderia conhecer esse Anthony? Se isso fosse possível ela seria centenária.

Não, tinha que ter outro Anthony, não podia ser o mesmo. Tinha que ser outro.

– E quantos outros Anthony Masen têm?

– Como assim quantos outros? Esse é o único.

– Não, isso é impossível, pois Bella conheceu o Anthony, e se fosse esse aí ela seria...

– A moça da lenda. – gritou e bufei

– Isso é impossível Jasper. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Ela é Edward. Mas voltando ao assunto, Laurent me contou algumas coisas bem estranhas.

– Tais como?

– Que nos últimos momentos da vida do velho, ele falava muito sobre você e Anthony.

– Sobre mim?

– Sim, Laurent disse que o velho não parava de dizer, "finalmente Edward vai vir e poderá ser o Anthony dela".

Que estranho, será que o velho duque sabia sobre Bella e sua fixação por Anthony?

– Ele disse mais alguma coisa?

– Não, só que o velho estava meio delirante no fim.

– E sobre Anthony?

– Ah ele me mostrou alguns diários e coisas assim, Anthony morreu.

– Morreu como?

– Na guerra ao que parece, ele nunca voltou, mas o pai investigou e foi descoberto que ele morreu.

– Ele morreu em batalha?

– Acredito que sim. Pobre Bella.

– Por quê?

– Ela não vai ficar triste que o Anthony dela morreu?

– Ela não precisa de Anthony, ela tem a mim. – ele riu.

– Você gosta mesmo dela. – senti minhas orelhas esquentarem.

– Bem, é claro. – ele riu.

– Isso é bom Edward, mesmo ela sendo um fantasma.

– Jasper, ela não é um fantasma.

– Cuidado para não ser assombrado pelo Anthony. – ele piscou e queria ter um copo para jogar nele.

– Não seja um parvo Jasper.

– Certo, certo. Brincadeiras a parte, você contará a Bella?

– Contar o que?

– Que Anthony morreu?

– Anthony morreu? – ambos nos viramos ao som da voz de Bella e praguejei, ela olhava para nós em choque.

_Mas que diabos! O que ela fará agora?_


	7. 6 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**6 - Mas que diabos! De onde ela tirou isso?**

_– Certo, certo. Brincadeiras a parte, você contara a Bella?_

_– Contarei o que?_

_– Que Anthony morreu?_

_– Anthony morreu? – ambos nos viramos ao som da voz de Bella, e praguejei, ela olhava em choque entre nós._

– Bella eu...

– Como assim ele morreu, ele... você... – ela me interrompeu gaguejando ansiosamente, olhei em pânico para Jasper que parecia tão em choque quanto eu.

– Eu... er... vou deixá-los a sós.

– O que? – guinchei enquanto ele pedia licença e corria para fora do escritório me deixando sozinho, aquele bastardo.

Assim que ele fechou a porta me voltei para Bella que parecia em choque.

– Bella... – comecei, mas parei quando seus intensos olhos azuis me encararam, e ela correu até mim e tocou meu rosto.

Abri a boca, mas não sabendo o que dizer a mantive fechada. Ela me olhou atentamente, seus olhos dentro dos meus, como se procurasse algo lá, algo que só ela via, quando pareceu que estávamos horas ali ela sorriu parecendo ter encontrado o que procurava e ficou nas pontas dos pés escovando seus lábios contra os meus.

– Você poderia me dizer como foi?

– O que? – pedi bobamente e ela sorriu com tristeza.

– Como Anthony morreu? – abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes, não sabendo o que dizer a ela. Acredito que a verdade seria o ideal.

– Na guerra. – ela soluçou e me abraçou apertado, enrolei meus braços em volta dela, querendo nada mais do que tirar sua dor, me sentia triste por ela não ter mais o tal Anthony, mas queria lembrá-la que ela tinha a mim, só esperava que isso bastasse.

– Por favor, não chores. – ela ergueu o rosto me encarando e sorriu tristemente.

– Estou feliz por você estar aqui Edward.

– Está? – ela riu um pouco e voltou a enterrar o rosto em meu peito.

– Sim. Você é muito importante para mim. – meu coração se encheu de esperança, seria possível que finalmente ela entendeu que Anthony e eu não tínhamos nada haver um com o outro?!

– Você é importante para mim também Bella.

– Eu sei Anthony. – parece que ela não entendeu nada. Gemi a afastando para que olhasse em seu rosto.

– Bella, você precisa entender, eu sou Edward não Anthony. – ela sorriu tristemente.

– Eu entendo Edward. Mas eu sei, que meu Anthony me fez uma promessa, e ele a cumpriria de qualquer jeito.

– E qual a promessa?

– Que ele voltaria pra mim.

Mais que Diabo!

– E o que isso quer dizer? – ela tocou meu rosto, seus olhos me olhando com aquela intensidade desconcertante novamente.

– Que ele cumpriu a promessa. – eu estava muito confuso, e com certeza ela sabia, pois riu e me beijou novamente.

Estava tentando pensar em algo coerente para dizer, mas hoje com certeza nada com algum sentido sairia da minha boca, ouve uma batida na porta e ambos olhamos em sua direção.

– Entre. – resmunguei e Laurent colocou a cabeça para dentro.

– Milorde.

– O que há Laurent?

– Hmmm, Sr. Whitlock me deixou saber que o senhor quer os diários do duque.

– Diários? – ele assentiu e notei que entrava com alguns livros de capa marrom escura, ele se aproximou e os colocou sobre a mesa.

– Sim, pertenceram ao primeiro duque, e há alguns do duque Robert.

– Robert? – Bella falou e até me esqueci que estava abraçado a ela.

– Sim, meu bisavô, ele me deixou Masen. – ela sorriu.

– Eu conheci um Robert, mas ele era um menino. – me lembrava agora ela já havia falado sobre isso que conheceu Robert, mas não me lembrava quando.

– Você mencionou. Quem foi ele?

– Eu não sei, ele só apareceu um dia na cabana, ele era muito doce, mas tão jovem. Ele tinha certeza que Anthony voltaria. – ouvi Laurent engasgar e o olhei curioso.

– Anthony Masen?

– O senhor conheceu Anthony? – Bella o olhou curioso e o homem estava meio pálido.

– Você é Bella? – ele sussurrou e Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Hmmm sim.

– Meu Deus! – ele gaguejou se afastando de nós o máximo que pode.

– O que há com você Laurent?

– Ela... ela é a jovem da lenda? – gemi, até os criados acreditavam nisso.

– Laurent pare de fantasiar, Bella não é de nenhuma lenda.

– Que lenda? – Bella perguntou e queria morrer, Laurent tinha que abrir a boca.

– Nada importante Bella. Laurent você pode se retirar agora. Mande entregar o almoço no salão verde, comerei lá com Bella. – ele assentiu freneticamente e correu para fora do escritório.

Rolei os olhos, e notei que Bella me olhava com curiosidade, tentei sorrir, e a vi estreitar os olhos pra mim me soltando.

– O que está escondendo de mim?

– Nada. – tentei tocá-la, mas ela se afastou mais, vi quando seus olhos encontraram o quadro de Anthony Masen, e ela correu para ele.

Ela se ajoelhou tocando no quadro com carinho e sorriu, em seguida olhou para mim e de volta para o quadro, alguma coisa martelando em sua mente. E eu podia sentir, que fosse o que fosse que sua mente estava trabalhando, eu ia sofrer para explicar para ela. E claro Bella não me desapontou.

– Há quanto tempo eu estou na cabana?

– O que?

– Há quanto tempo, Edward?

– Eu não sei Bella, como posso saber disso?

– Ah quanto tempo Anthony morreu? – grunhi passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Se o Anthony do quadro for o seu Anthony, faz algumas décadas. – ela ofegou e olhou entre mim e o quadro.

– Por que você demorou tanto para voltar?

– Bella? – eu estava confuso com sua pergunta, ela suspirou se levantando e voltou até mim, ergui a mão, e Bella se apressou em pegar e a puxei contra meu peito.

– Shiii, vai ficar tudo bem.

– Por que Anthony, por que ficou longe tanto tempo? – ela choramingou enfiando a cabeça em meu peito e beijei seus cabelos sem saber o que dizer.

– Amor, se acalme, não chore, por favor. – ela soluçou e ergueu o rosto para me olhar.

– Por que me deixou sozinha? – eu queria matar esse Anthony, o infeliz se foi e deixou essa linda mulher sozinha e triste, o bastardo.

– Bella, eu não sou Anthony. Sou Edward e eu prometo que nunca vou deixá-la.

– Eu sei.

– O que você sabe? – perguntei desconfiado e ela riu um pouco.

– Eu sei que nunca vai me deixar.

– Mas saber que não sou Anthony, não é?

– Mas você é.

Diabos! Voltamos a isso.

– Amor eu não sou, sou Edward.

– Edward, aqui, - ela tocou meu coração. – Em seu coração e alma eu sei quem você é. Não importa o nome que usa agora, você é aquele a quem eu sempre vou amar.

Confuso não chegava nem perto do que eu estava agora.

– Eu...

– Estou com fome.

– Hmmm?

– Fome. Não almoçamos ainda. – suspirei, com certeza ela não queria voltar a esse assunto, honestamente eu também não queria.

– Sim, sim, a comida esfriara se não formos logo. – ela assentiu e me deixou a guiá-la para fora do escritório e em direção ao salão verde.

Como previsto a comida já havia sido posta na enorme sala com paredes verdes e pesadas cortinas de um verde claro, com sofás verdes escuro estavam estrategicamente espalhados pela sala. Eu gostava particularmente dessa sala, pela enorme janela que dava para o jardim, e a pequena mesa ladeada de duas cadeiras que havia de frente, o sol atravessava as vidraças deixando o lugar perfeito para desfrutar de uma boa refeição.

– Que bonito Edward. – ela sussurrou soltando minha mão e caminhando pela sala, sorri entrando mais e fui até a mesa, onde nossa comida esperava, puxei uma cadeira, e Bella veio imediatamente se sentar.

Depois de ajudá-la tomei meu lugar em frente a ela.

– Espero que goste. – ela olhou curiosamente para a sopa, mas seguiu meu comando e comeu, quando terminamos, eu peguei a pequena sineta que estava ao lado do meu prato e chamei um criado para trocar os pratos.

Rapidamente foram trocados por carneiro e uma salada, pedi que me trouxesse um vinho também. Comemos em silêncio e quando acabamos, Bella olhava ansiosa para fora.

– Você gostaria de um passeio Bella? – ela se voltou para mim sorrindo.

– Claro Edward.

– Bom, então venha.

A ajudei a se levantar, e a guiei para fora indo diretamente para o jardim, notei que alguns criados a olhavam com curiosidade, parece que Laurent tem uma boca grande, felizmente Bella parecia alheia a tudo, exceto o bonito jardim que rodeava Masen Hill.

Caminhamos por algum tempo, apreciando o lugar, mas logo comecei a guiá-la para os estábulos, poderia ensinar Bella a cavalgar, era uma das minhas atividades favoritas desde menino, e ter sua companhia seria muito gratificante.

– Onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou com certeza notando que nos afastávamos do jardim.

– Aos estábulos.

– Oh, ira realmente me dar um cavalo? – ri da sua surpresa.

– Eu lhe prometi não foi? – ela sorriu se aconchegando ao meu lado.

– Verdade. E você sempre cumpre todas as suas promessas. – murmurou sorridente, e quis perguntar o que ela queria dizer, mas duvidava que eu fosse entender, Bella ainda era um mistério.

Ao chegarmos aos estábulos, senti Bella se encolher contra mim, a olhei preocupado e vi que ela olhava para o rapaz do outro dia.

Diabos!

Me apressei em abraçá-la.

– Está tudo bem Bella. Aquele é um dos cavalariço, ele nunca a machucaria. Eu não deixaria. – jurei, e ela assentiu.

– Eu sei.

– Bom. – caminhamos para dentro do grande estábulo, onde ficava os cavalos mais dóceis.

Levei Bella até as baias, e a deixei olhar os cavalos, ela parou em frente de uma bonita égua caramelo com a crina branca e uma manchinha em forma de lua na testa.

– Olhe Edward.

– Gostou dela?

– É ela?

– Sim, chama Lua.

– Oh! Ela é maravilhosa.

– Então é sua. – ela sorriu se virando pra mim e me abraçou apertado a puxei contra mim a erguendo, ela riu, e não pude deixar de sorrir, beijei seus lábios rapidamente e a coloquei no chão um pouco relutante.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente e foi até Lua, e encostou sua testa na dela e sussurrou algo, ouvi um suspiro e olhei para trás, todos os rapazes que cuidavam dos estábulos estavam encarando minha Bella com fascínio.

Grunhi, chamando a atenção deles, e todos se apressaram em ir fazer suas obrigações. Me voltei para Bella que sorriu me olhando, sorri de volta.

– Quando posso passear com ela?

– Amanhã, você precisa de roupas de montaria. – ela fez um biquinho adorável e como se eu fosse atraído para ela eu estava ao seu lado a abraçando.

– Você que vai me ensinar não é?

– Claro, e podemos fazer um piquenique depois. O que acha?

– Será maravilhoso, não vejo a hora.

– Eu também amor. Agora venha, vamos voltar para dentro, sua Lua estará ai amanhã. – ela assentiu me soltando e foi se despedir de Lua.

Voltamos para dentro e a levei em um passeio pela mansão. Bella conhecia até bem o lugar, o que foi muito estranho, mesmo dizendo que o lugar estava diferente, e lhe contei das mudanças que o velho duque fez. Bella gostou, na verdade estava bem entusiasmada com todos os cômodos.

Quando chegamos a imensa biblioteca da família, notei que sua alegria sumiu um pouco, ela olhou tristemente para os livros e a abracei.

– Oh que há amor? – ela suspirou.

– Nada. Só... – ela negou e peguei em seu rosto, olhando profundamente em seus bonitos olhos azuis.

– Vamos me diga.

– É que Anthony nunca teve a oportunidade de me ensinar a ler.

– Não sabe ler? – ela negou, suas bochechas ficando rosadas e seus olhos baixos. – Hey olhe pra mim.

– Sim?

– Eu vou te ensinar.

– Realmente?

– Sim, ensinarei e você poderá ler todos os livros que desejar, comprarei mais se achar os que tem aqui chato. – ela riu me abraçando pelo pescoço.

– Você é maravilhoso Edward. – ri beijando seus lábios bonitos.

Ela gemeu contra minha boca e não demorou nada para nosso beijo se tornar urgente e cheio de necessidade. Antes que pudesse me conter, eu tinha Bella pressionada contra uma das estantes de livros, suas saias erguidas e minhas mãos cheias da sua linda bunda macia.

– Edward... – ela gemeu enrolando as pernas em volta do meu quadril, suas pequenas mãos em meu cabelo puxando forte o meu cabelo.

Ambos gememos quando esfreguei minha dura ereção contra seu centro, seu calor só me fez mais duro e sedento por ela.

Afastei nossos lábios a olhando ofegante, ela sorriu e sorri de volta.

– Te quero Bella.

– Me tome Edward. – ela gemeu e grunhi, com a sua ajuda desfiz minhas calças e no minuto seguinte estava dentro dela.

Meu pau abrindo caminho e sua pequena e apertada boceta, ela gritou cravando as unhas em meus ombros.

Agarrando sua bunda com força, entrei profundamente dentro dela, ela gemeu rebolando em meu pau, seu corpo se arqueando contra o meu. Seus seios se esfregavam contra meu peito prazerosamente.

– Diabos...

– Oh meu... – ela gemeu, minhas investidas eram longas e profundas, e a cada metida, sua boceta sugava mais meu pau para dentro.

Sabendo que eu viria logo, tomei seus lábios, enquanto aumentava minhas investidas, indo cada vez mais forte e rápido. Bella gritou, com sua boceta ordenhando meu pau. Levei uma mão entre nossos corpos e provoquei seu botão de prazer. Ela gritou muito alto quando veio, seu corpo tremendo contra o meu, seu gozo banhando meu pau latejante. Eu estava muito perto.

Me retirei dela, e sua mãozinha agarrou meu pau, nem dois segundos depois eu vim em suas saias. Olhamos-nos ofegantes e sorridentes. E em um pedido de desculpas retirei minha camisa e a limpei, me limpando como deu depois.

– Acho que precisamos de outro banho.

– Irei pedir que preparem um imediatamente. – grunhi arrastando ela para meu quarto com tanta pressa que ela riu o caminho todo.

**_Uma semana depois..._**

Beijei seus bonitos seios arrebitados a fazendo rir, fazer amor com Bella era sempre delicioso, mas adorar seu corpo ao ar livre era sempre maravilhosamente indescritível.

– Edward pare. – ela riu e sorri subindo meus beijos até sua boca, ela sorriu afagando meu cabelo.

– Está cansada amor?

– Um pouco, melhor voltarmos.

– Mas já? – ela riu do meu bico.

Sim eu estava um bobo apaixonado a sua volta. Na verdade a semana toda. Passávamos cada minuto do dia juntos, eu não conseguia ter o suficiente dela.

Ou a estava ensinando a cavalgar, ou a ler e escrever, Bella era uma mulher inteligente e aprendia muito rápido, qualquer coisa que lhe ensinasse.

Também saiamos todas as tardes para fazer um piquenique, em uma parte mais afastada perto de um riacho. Eu simplesmente amava ver Bella nua sobre a grama, e amá-la ao ar livre.

Eu já havia mandado uma carta para meu pai pedindo o anel de noivado que minha avó havia deixado para mim. A cada dia mais eu tinha certeza sobre meus sentimentos por Bella. Tinha que ser amor essa necessidade de estar com ela o tempo todo.

Senti seus dedos em minha bochecha e sorri.

– Eu te amo Edward. – ela sussurrou, ela sussurrava todos os dias, e eu queria dizer algo, mas eu ainda temia que ela amasse Anthony e não a mim.

– Está na hora de voltar. – ela sorriu e beijei seus lábios mais uma vez a fazendo sorrir.

– Sim está.

Depois de nos vestirmos e ajeitarmos todas as coisas. E montamos nos cavalos que estavam amarrados em uma arvore ao lado.

Cavalgamos lentamente de volta para a propriedade conversando, Bella era muito doce e divertida, e gostaria de conversar com ela sobre meus pais. Estava ansioso para que ela os conhecesse.

Ao chegarmos a mansão notei uma carruagem estranha. Não prestei atenção de quem era, e ajudei Bella a desmontar, entregamos os cavalos para um dos cavalariços e levei Bella para dentro.

Assim que entramos Laurent veio correndo em minha direção, nunca vi o homem andar tão rápido, ele ainda estava um pouco receoso de chegar perto de Bella.

– Milorde. – fez uma pequena reverencia.

– Laurent o que há?

– Eu tentei pará-la milorde, mas ela chegou dando ordens, eu... – o homem parecia mal.

– Laurent de quem está falando?

– Milorde.

– Ah até que enfim chegou. – alguém gritou e gemi ao ver condessa Denali me olhando irritada.

Bella se agarrou ao meu braço com força, e vi Tânia olhando com olhos astutos para Bella.

– Edward quem é ela?

– Ela é a noiva de milorde. – Laurent disse e duvidava que fosse a primeira vez, Tânia riu.

– Isso é um absurdo, eu sou a noiva dele. – Bella guinchou se afastando de mim, e rosnei.

_Mais que diabos! De onde ela tirou isso?_


	8. 7 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**7 - Mas que diabos! O que eles fazem aqui?**

_– Edward quem é ela?_

_– Ela é a noiva de milorde. – Laurent disse e duvidava que fosse a primeira vez, Tânia riu._

_– Isso é um absurdo, eu sou a noiva dele. – Bella guinchou se afastando de mim, e rosnei._

– Diabos! Você enlouqueceu?

– Edward, bobinho, eu sei que está chateado, mas não achou que podia se esconder de mim, não é? – grunhi esfregando o rosto.

– Escute bem condessa, eu nunca fiz nenhum pedido para que você acreditasse que temos algum compromisso.

– Oh meu doce Edward, não sejas assim, eu sei que você me ama. – ouvi um guincho e me voltei para Bella que me olhava com lagrimas nos olhos.

Diabos!

– Bella.

– Eu... – ela negou e correu pra fora.

– Mais que Diabos! – rosnei e ouvi Tânia rir.

– Quem é aquela menina Edward? Uma criada? – me virei para Tânia tentando controlar minha vontade de esganá-la.

– Tânia, aquela é minha noiva.

– Você também está repetindo esse absurdo?

– Não é absurdo nenhum, eu vou me casar com ela e se sabe o que é melhor para você saia da minha casa imediatamente. – ela ofegou.

– Está me ameaçando.

– Certamente eu estou. Saia agora, antes que eu não responda pelos meus atos. – sua boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes, mas não esperei ela formar um pensamento coerente, corri para fora à procura de Bella.

Olhei em volta e não a vi pelo jardim. Diabos onde ela poderia ter ido? De repente, a imagem da cabana veio a minha mente e temi que ela tivesse voltado para lá, comecei a correr em direção aos estábulos, ansioso para achar minha Bella.

Não queria nem pensar no que estava passando pela cabeçinha dela. Com certeza um monte de porcarias. Ela não podia realmente achar que eu estaria com ela se tivesse um compromisso com outra. Mas ela devia pensar isso, pela expressão de dor em seu rosto, com certeza era o que ela pensava.

Quando finalmente alcancei o estábulo ouvi um choramingo vindo de dentro e corri para dentro, paralisei ao ver Bella no chão perto de sua égua, ela parecia tão frágil, sentada abraçando suas pernas e o rosto enterrado em seus joelhos.

– Bella? – ela levantou o rosto e meu coração se apertou ao ver suas lagrimas. Me apressei em chegar a ela, me ajoelhando a sua frente, ela desviou os olhos de mim e suspirei. – Por favor, amor olhe pra mim.

– Não quero.

– Amor, não chore, por favor. – ela negou enterrando seu rosto em seus joelhos novamente e me sentei no chão ao seu lado, a puxando para meu colo, ela tentou me afastar, mas a segurei firmemente contra meu peito.

– Shiii, não chore pequena, por favor, ela não significa nada para mim. – ela ergueu o rosto me encarando.

– Mas... mas, ela disse que você a ama.

– Não, ela está louca, eu nunca disse nada assim para ela.

– Nem para mim.

Diabos!

– Bella eu... – comecei, mas ela gemeu e notei sangue em sua mão. – O que é isso? – seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

– Eu me cortei.

– Está tudo bem amor, eu vou cuidar de você. – a coloquei de volta no chão e me levantei, a pegando no colo em seguida, ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e comecei a caminhar em direção a casa.

– Edward, acho que há a algo errado comigo. – parei de andar a encarando.

– O que quer dizer?

– Eu nunca me machuco.

– Como?

– Todo esse tempo que esperei por você na cabana eu nunca havia me machucado, nenhuma vez sequer. Será que há algo errado comigo?

– Er... nenhuma vez? – ela negou e voltei a andar. Como isso era possível.

Nunca ter se machucado. Nunca sangrado, nunca envelhecido... parei de andar de novo, mas neguei. Ela só devia ser cuidadosa, não existia lenda e Bella não era um ser místico ou coisa do tipo.

– Edward. – sua mão boa tocou meu rosto e sorri.

– Sim.

– Há algo errado?

– Não, eu só estava pensando. Como está sua mão?

– Dói um pouco.

– Não se preocupe eu cuidarei de você.

Voltei a andar com Bella aninhada a mim, assim que nos aproximamos da propriedade gemi ao ver a carruagem de Tânia ainda em frente à casa, Bella ficou tensa em meus braços.

– Ela vai ficar aqui? – ouvi Bella sussurrar e grunhi.

– Eu a mandei embora.

– De verdade? – ri olhando pra ela.

– De verdade. Eu não a quero aqui, só você. – ela fungou e voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu peito.

Assim que entramos, encontrei Laurent olhando ansiosamente para mim, ele olhou para Bella e seus olhos se arregalaram ao notar o sangue em sua mão.

– Ela sangra?

– Mas é obvio que sim, o que você achava?

– Bem, fantasmas... – ele se calou com o meu olhar. – Nada milorde, eu vou buscar água e alguns panos para limpar o machucado de senhorita Bella.

– Obrigada, leve para meu quarto. Quero que preparem um banho em meu quarto também.

– Imediatamente milorde. – ele saiu e bufei, esqueci de perguntar onde estava Tânia, quando ele viesse ao quarto eu perguntava.

Comecei a subir as escadas encontrando Ângela no caminho.

– Oh meu... milorde, senhorita Bella está bem?

– Estou bem Ângela, eu só me machuquei no estábulo. – a jovem pareceu aliviada e sorri, ela havia sido a melhor escolha para cuidar de Bella.

– Ângela, Laurent foi buscar água e alguns panos para limpar o corte de Bella, vá ajudá-lo e peça que ele venha ao meu quarto imediatamente. – ela assentiu, correndo para fora das minhas vistas e levei Bella para meu quarto, assim que entramos a coloquei no centro da cama e sentei ao seu lado, pegando sua mão e verificando o machucado.

– Como se cortou amor?

– Na baia de Lua, eu queira cavalgar com ela.

– Amor, peça a um dos rapazes para colocar a cela para você no futuro, está bem? – ela assentiu sorrindo.

Ângela entrou logo em seguida carregando um jarro com água e alguns panos, Laurent a seguia trazendo uma travessa e atrás dele alguns rapazes trazendo baldes de água. Assim que os vi, dei um beijo na testa de Bella, pedindo que Ângela limpasse seu machucado e puxei Laurent para fora do quarto.

– Onde está a condessa?

– Ela está no quarto de hospedes da ala sul milorde.

– O que? – rosnei e ele me olhou assustado.

– Ela... milady disse que o senhor a convidou a ficar? – ele falou hesitante e minhas mãos ficaram em punhos, com a vontade de socar algo, ou uma condessa.

– Me leva até Tânia. – ele assentiu e comecei a segui-lo, mas parei o pedindo que me esperasse e corri para o quarto.

– Edward onde estava?

– Amor preciso resolver um problema. – me inclinei beijando seus lábios rapidamente, eu sabia que não devia evitar as demonstrações de afeto em publico, mas eu não podia evitar beijá-la ou tocá-la. – Mandei prepararem um banho, eu voltarei em breve.

– Está bem. – ela esticou os braços pra mim e vi Ângela virar de costas e rindo me inclinei deixando ela me abraçar e a beijei.

Quando nos separamos, sai do quarto, mas pude ouvir a risadinhas das mulheres, sorrindo segui Laurent que me guiou ao quarto de Tânia, felizmente ficava bem longe do meu, mas já estava na hora dela ir. Se havia algo que eu odiava era mulheres como Tânia, fingindo que aceitavam os termos que combinamos quando nos envolvemos e aí de repente agiam como se eu lhe tivesse prometido o mundo. Falsidade era a pior coisa que existia e infelizmente notei tarde demais, que Tânia era empesteada de falsidade.

– Aqui milorde.

– Obrigada Laurent, pode se retirar.

– Sim senhor. – assim que ele se foi bati na porta, ouvi um entre e abri a porta entrando no quarto, engasguei ao encontrar Tânia semi-nua na cama.

– Que Diabos!

– Edward amor, sabia que você viria. – ela ronronou e grunhi.

– Pelo amor de Deus Tânia, e se fosse Laurent, o homem é velho. – ela riu.

– Edward eu sabia que era você.

– Não importa. Por que não foi ainda? – seus olhos se estreitaram.

– Ir? Por que eu iria?

– Por que não é bem vinda em Masen Hill.

– Está realmente me expulsando?

– Sim Tânia. Não a quero aqui. Nosso acordo acabou em Londres, você sabe disso muito bem.

– Mas eu esperei que voltasse para que continuássemos de onde paramos, e quando você demorou tanto acreditei que gostaria da surpresa. – sussurrou docemente piscando seus grandes olhos azuis pra mim, não me enganando nem por um segundo.

– Tânia não se faça de inocente, eu sei bem o que você pensou. Mas eu não vou me casar com você, você sabia muito bem o tipo de acordo que nós tínhamos e o aceitou. Não vou aceitar ser manipulado por você.

– Edward... – guinchou, mas não me importei, eu não a queria aqui incomodando minha Bella.

– Eu quero que você parta de Masen Hill imediatamente.

– Edward, isso é por causa daquele menina? – respirei fundo tentando me acalmar.

– Tânia, é exatamente por causa dela, eu vou me casar com ela. E sua presença incomoda minha noiva, então eu estou pedindo educadamente que você parta de Masen Hill, não me fala usar a força.

– Entendi. Partirei imediatamente.

– Obrigada. – sai do quarto mais leve, sabendo que havia me livrado de um imenso problema e fui ver como Bella estava.

Encontrei Jasper no caminho e gemi ao ver seu sorrisinho.

– Olá meu amigo.

– O que quer Whitlock?

– Nada, só vim prestar meus pêsames, soube que Tânia está aqui. – grunhi.

– Sim, mas já está de partida.

– Tão cedo. – contive a vontade de socá-lo e tentei me lembrar por que éramos amigos mesmo.

– Por favor, Jasper eu não estou com paciência para isso agora. – ele riu me abraçando pelos ombros.

– Ah meu amigo, eu lhe avisei quando começou a se envolver com Tânia.

– Diabos! Eu sei, e me arrependo de não ter te ouvido.

– É verdade que ela chegou alardeando ser sua noiva?

– Infelizmente sim. Foi difícil convencer Bella que aquela louca nada significa para mim. – ele riu.

– Ah a doce Bella. Ela ficou muito chateada com a presença de Tânia? – esfreguei o rosto em frustração.

– Muito. Correu para o estábulo e se machucou e ela... – hesitei em contar a Jasper sobre o sangue, eu sabia que não ouviria o fim disso, mas eu precisava falar com alguém.

– Ela está bem? Os cavalos a machucaram? – perguntou parecendo genuinamente preocupado e me apressei em negar.

– Ela está bem, foi só um corte na mão. Mas ela... bem ela ficou um pouco assustada com o sangue.

– O sangue?

– Bem, ela disse que nunca sangrou quando esteve na cabana. – ele ofegou e me apressei em negar. – Não, nada disso, ela só deve ter sido cautelosa e nunca se machucado quando estava lá. – me apressei em dizer, mas pela sua expressão eu sabia que ele iria começar.

– Ela é a moça da lenda.

– Não existe lenda, pelo amor de Deus, Jasper.

– Sim é. Aí está a prova, ela nunca se machucou quando estava lá, porque enquanto ela estava na cabana ela era protegida por algum tipo de magia que a mantinha imortal.

– Jasper você ouve o que está dizendo? Esse... essa lenda fantasiosa não faz o mínimo sentido.

– Edward por que você se nega a acreditar? Olhe os fatos, seu bisavô a conheceu, e deixou Masen Hill para você, por que você se parece com Anthony, ele sabia que Bella iria se apaixonar por você.

– Isso... Você... – ele riu presunçosamente e grunhi me afastando dele e indo para meu quarto, ao entrar encontrei Bella enrolada em uma toalha aos pés da cama, ela sorriu a me ver.

– Edward, eu queria esperá-lo, mas a água ficou fria. – murmurou com pesar e sorri, seu cabelo comprido estava molhado e pingando e sua pele parecia linda toda úmida.

– Tomaremos outro mais tarde amor. – ela sorriu assentindo. – Onde está Ângela? – mal terminei de falar, ela entrou pela porta que ligava nossos quartos e corou ao me ver.

– Milorde.

– Ângela pode sair eu ajudo Bella. – ela corou vermelho brilhante e deixou as coisas sobre a cama e saiu com uma reverencia.

Assim que ela se foi olhei Bella que sorriu com suas bochechas rosadas. Rindo fui até ela e a abracei.

– Ângela pensara mal de nós. – ela sussurrou e neguei.

– Não se preocupe amor, ela será discreta. – ela sorriu me abraçando pelo pescoço e ficando nas pontas dos pés, até seus lábios estarem a centímetros dos meus.

– Você conseguiu resolver seus problemas? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, com certeza ela sabia que meus problemas eram Tânia.

– Sim. – pelo seu sorriso satisfeito, realmente ela sabia que os problemas eram Tânia.

– É só meu agora?

– Todo seu. – ela sorriu abertamente e não resistindo mais colei meus lábios nos dela. Ela gemeu agarrando meu cabelo e a apertei contra mim até deitá-la na cama, comigo sobre ela.

Já podia sentir meu pau endurecendo sob o seu calor e me apressei em retirar minhas roupas, Bella ria enquanto me ajudava, e eu já estava puxando sua toalha e acariciando seu lindo corpo.

Ela estremeceu em minhas mãos, gemendo quando acariciei seus seios, beliscando os mamilos rosados. Suas mãos passearam por minhas costas enquanto as minhas desciam para sua barriga até seu centro, senti o calor que emanava entre suas coxas e provoquei seus lábios com meus dedos.

Ela gemeu caindo na cama e a cobri com meu corpo, levando meus lábios aos seus seios, os chupei e lambi seus bicos, ela suspirou cravando as unhas em minha pele, esfregando sua boceta contra meu pau.

Não aguentando mais ficar longe dela, agarrei sua coxa a abrindo para mim e guiei meu pau para sua entrada, deslizando lentamente para dentro do seu calor apertado. Ela gritou arranhando minhas costas, suas unhas descendo até minha bunda e a apertando, gemi começando a investir lenta e profundamente para dentro dela.

– Edward... – ela gemeu meu nome a cada impulso do meu pau dentro dela, eu sentia seu sexo pulsando em volta de mim de uma maneira tão deliciosa.

– Diabos, Bella, você é tão perfeita. – gemi deixando seus seios e subindo meus beijos para seu rosto, sem deixar de investir contra ela, tomei seus lábios.

Beijei sua boca bonita com paixão, provando seu gosto com minha língua, dominando sua boca, assim como ela fazia com a minha. Minhas mãos subiram por seu corpo apertando cada parte que podia, até chegar aos seus cabelos. As mãos dela subiram pelo meu corpo, me imitando e quando chegaram ao meu cabelo, eu as peguei colocando acima da sua cabeça entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Afastamos nossos lábios nos encarando, nossas respirações estavam ofegantes e eu já podia sentir meu orgasmo se aproximando, Bella gemeu arqueando seu corpo contra o meu e gemi aumentando a velocidade dos meus quadris.

Senti sua boceta mastigando meu pau e rosnei me enterrando mais fundo nela, sua boceta ordenhou meu pau, quando ela veio com força, beijei seus lábios, me sentindo esvaziar dentro dela gemendo alto.

Meu corpo caiu sobre o dela, minha cabeça apoiada entre seus seios e sorri, até perceber o que acabei de fazer. Gemi internamente.

Diabos! Eu não devia ter feito isso.

Senti os dedinhos de Bella em meu cabelo e um beijo em seguida, acabei sorrindo.

Bem, eu só teria que adiantar o casamento.

[...]

Terminei de abotoar minha camisa, enquanto olhava Bella pentear seus cabelos, ela me pegou olhando-a e riu. Ela estava linda em um bonito vestido rosa pálido que a costureira já havia mandado entregar. Já haviam chegados vários vestidos e Bella estava encantada com todos.

Todos os dias experimentava um novo e cada dia ficava mais bonita. Ela riu novamente com certeza da minha cara de bobo. Caminhei até ela ficando atrás dela na cadeira onde ela estava de frente para o espelho e beijei seu pescoço.

– Você está deslumbrante amor. – ela sorriu.

– Obrigada Edward. – sorri.

Ela quase não me chamava mais de Anthony, eu realmente estava começando a acreditar que Bella me amava, a mim, e não o tal do Anthony. E só conseguia ficar mais e mais feliz com isso. Estava explodindo de alegria na verdade, se ela amava a mim, seria muito mais fácil dizer as palavras que estavam presas em minha garganta.

Ao olhar Bella eu percebi que a amava. Era só olhar seu sorriso que meus joelhos fraquejavam e quando seus bonitos olhos azuis encaravam os meus, eu sentia que ela podia ver minha alma. Mas quando ela dizia que me amava eu tinha certeza que meu coração ia sair para fora do meu peito de tão forte que ele batia. Isso tinha que ser amor, eu não podia encontrar outra coisa. Eu amava Bella e eu diria para ela hoje.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e bufando dei mais um beijo em seu pescoço e fui ver quem era, olhei para Laurent que sorriu se desculpando por incomodar.

– O que há Laurent?

– Milorde o senhor tem visitas.

– Visitas? – gemi e abaixei a voz para que Bella não ouvisse. – A condessa?

– Não, não, ela partiu senhor, muito furiosa devo dizer. – acabei rindo.

– Imagino. Então quem é?

– Conde e Condessa de Weston.

– Meus pais? – gemi e ele assentiu.

_Mas que diabos! O que eles fazem aqui?_


	9. 8 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**8 - ****_Mas que diabos! O que há com ela?_**

_– Visitas? – gemi, e abaixei a voz para que Bella não ouvisse. – A condessa?_

_– Não, não, ela partiu senhor, muito furiosa devo dizer. – acabei rindo._

_– Imagino. Então quem é?_

_– Conde e Condessa de Weston._

_– Meus pais? – gemi e ele assentiu._

Mais que diabos!

– O que eles vieram fazer aqui? – rosnei mais para mim mesmo e Laurent pareceu preocupado.

– Eu não sei milorde. – gaguejou e bufei.

– Não estava falando com você Laurent. Por favor, diga aos meus pais que já irei descer.

– Sim milorde... – ele começou a se virar, mas hesitou. – Anunciou Srta. Bella também?

– Claro, diga que desceremos em poucos minutos. – ele assentiu se afastando.

Assim que sumiu gemi. Diabos, por que eles vieram aqui? Eles nunca me visitavam de surpresa, será que havia acontecido algo, ou talvez... Diabos, eles vieram por causa do anel que pedi a papai.

Grunhi, não era assim que queria que conhecessem Bella, esperava que ela já fosse minha noiva, mas pelo jeito as coisas não seriam como eu queria.

– Edward? Está tudo bem? – Bella chamou e voltei para o quarto forçando um sorriso.

– Claro amor, mas receio que temos visitas. – ela me olhou ansiosamente.

– Mais visitas? – ri, nossa ultima visitante não havia sido muito bem vinda, então entendia seu receio.

– Sim, meus pais estão ai. – pânico passou pelos olhos de Bella e corri até ela preocupado. – Oh que há amor?

– Seus pais?

– Sim, eles devem estar ansiosos para conhecê-la.

– De verdade? – ela parecia assustada.

– Claro Bella. Por que não estariam?

– Duque Masen não ficou. – sussurrou tristemente e me apressei em abraça-la.

Lenda ou não o pai do infeliz do Anthony havia causado muita dor em Bella.

– Não se preocupe amor, meus pais iram amar você.

– Você acha? – sorri acariciando sua face.

– Com certeza, minha mãe vai te adorar e te adotar como filha, e meu pai se apaixonar por você. – ela sorriu mais confiante.

– Oh eu gostaria, minha mãe morreu no parto, então não a conheci.

– E seu pai? – ela evitou meus olhos.

– Ele era contra meu casamento com Anthony.

– Por quê?

– Dizia... dizia que ele só traria desgraça para minha vida, que homens como Anthony nunca amariam verdadeiramente uma criada. – uma lagrima deslizou por sua bochecha e me apressei em secá-la e a abracei.

– Não chore amor, eu não deixarei ninguém magoá-la novamente. É uma promessa. – ela se afastou do meu abraço e sorriu um pouco.

– Você gosta de fazer promessas.

– Sim e pretendo cumprir todas. – ela sorriu ficando nas pontas dos pés e pressionando seus lábios nos meus.

Gemi contra sua boca a abraçando apertado e aprofundando o beijo, deslizando minha língua em sua boca, sentindo seu delicioso sabor, suas mãozinhas entraram em meu cabelo enroscando nos fios e gemi esfregando meu corpo no dela. Minhas mãos desceram pelo seu corpo até sua bunda e a apertei guindo seu quadril de encontro ao meu pau.

– Edward. – ela ofegou me afastando e a olhei confuso.

– O que?

– Seus pais não estão esperando?

Diabos! Esqueci-me deles.

Sorri timidamente assentindo e ela riu.

– Vamos nos arrumar, para que você possa me apresentá-los. – sorriu e sorri de volta.

– Claro amor.

Terminamos de nos arrumar e quando estávamos decentes descemos. Encontramos Laurent no hall de entrada dizendo que meus pais esperavam por nós na sala de visitas. Segurei a mão de Bella e beijei seus dedos antes de depositar seu braço no meu.

– Pronta? – ela assentiu fracamente e sorri a guiando para a sala.

Assim que entramos Bella suspirou com certeza admirando meus pais, apesar de já passarem dos quarenta, eles aparentavam ser muito jovem, papai trajava um terno elegante e seu cabelo loiro pálido estava penteado para trás sem nenhum fio fora do lugar, mamãe usava um dos seus muitos vestidos da moda cor lavanda, éramos muito preciso, meus cabelos era da mesma cor cobre que o dela e meus olhos verdes, mais no físico eu puxei ao meu pai. O suspiro de Bella os alertou da nossa entrada e ambos que estavam sentados tomando chá se levantaram, notei meu pai olhando curiosamente para Bella, já mamãe estava mais interessada em mim.

– Mãe, pai, como tem passado? – mamãe bufou, seu rosto bonito em uma carranca.

– Não me venha com "mãe" seu pequeno bastardo. – ouvi Bella ofegar, mas não dei atenção eu conhecia muito bem minha mãe.

– Mãe...

– Nem comece, eu só quero saber uma coisa, pelo amor de Deus, não é a condessa Denalié?

– Denali? Por que pensou nela? – olhei papai que desviou o olhar de Bella e sorriu.

– Quando vínhamos passamos pela carruagem dela, ela vinha dessa direção. – gemi.

– Não eu nunca me casaria com aquela mulher. – rosto de mamãe suavizou imediatamente e ela abriu os braços.

– Ah então venha dar um abraço na mamãe. – senti a mão de Bella apertando meu braço e me virei para ela, ela parecia realmente confusa, mas quem podia culpá-la?

– E quem é essa adorável jovem? – meu pai perguntou e me virei para ele, notei que mamãe também a olhava com curiosidade.

– Sim Edward, quem é essa? Vamos apresente-nos.

– Claro, mãe, pai, está Bella, Bella esses são meus pais Carlisle e Esme Cullen, conde e condessa de Weston.

– É um prazer conhecê-los. – ela sussurrou e meu pai sorriu.

– O prazer é nosso Bella, posso lhe chamar assim? – Bella sorriu.

– Sim senhor.

– Bella, é um lindo nome, mas imagino que seja apelido? – minha mãe olhou curiosamente para Bella que corou levemente.

– Sim milady, é Isabella Marie Swan na verdade. – olhei para ela, Isabella, não imagina que esse fosse seu nome, na verdade Bella se encaixava tão bem nela que não perguntei mais nada.

– De que família você é? Não conheço os Swan? – olhou para mim curiosamente e estreitei os olhos para ela, não importava a família dela, só importava o agora, e o agora ela pertencia a mim como eu a ela.

– Mãe, Bella não tem nenhum parentesco com a nobreza. – papai e mamãe se entreolharam.

– Oh...

– Certo... – bufei e cansado de ficar em pé guiei Bella para o sofá próximo a ele e nos sentamos.

– Então a que devo a honra da visita de vocês? – ambos me olharam.

– Bem você foi o único a mandar uma carta pedindo anel de sua avó.

– Sim eu mandei. Mas não esperava que viessem entregar pessoalmente.

– Mas claro que viríamos, queríamos conhecer sua futura esposa, e saber se fez uma escolha aceitável. – ela resmungou e senti Bella tensa ao meu lado, sua mão que ainda estava em meu braço apertava com força cravando as unhas em minha pele.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – resmunguei e mamãe bufou.

– Você sabe muito bem Edward, eu não vou permitir uma aventureira sem eira nem beira tentando entrar na família. – Bella se encolheu e me levantei irritado.

– Você acha que eu escolheria uma mulher sem valor para minha esposa?

– Há vocês homens só pensam com suas calças, um rostinho bonito e esquecem de todo o resto.

– Mãe, por favor, eu não quero brigar com você.

– Bem, pois vamos se você pretende se casar com uma mulher inferior a você.

– Esme chega. – papai rosnou e ela se calou o encarando.

– Mas Carlisle...

– Eu disse chega mulher. Você está assustando Bella. – todos nos voltamos para ela e gemi ao ver seus olhos cheio de lagrimas, me apressei em ajoelhar a sua frente pegando suas mãos e beijando seus dedos.

– Não chores amor, por favor.

– Eu, acho que devo ir.

– Não, essa é sua casa agora, você não voltara para aquela cabana maldita. – ela sorriu um pouco.

– Eu quis dizer o meu quarto.

– Oh... sim seria bom. Eu realmente preciso falar com meus pais. – ela assentiu e começou a se levantar, fiz o mesmo e ainda segurando suas mãos comecei a guiá-la para fora da sala.

Eu precisava ter uma séria conversa com minha mãe.

– Foi um prazer Isabella. – papai falou antes que ela saísse, e ela se voltou pra ele sorrindo.

– Gostei de conhecê-lo também senhor. – ela deu um olhar assustado para minha mãe e fugiu para fora da sala. Gemi e olhei mamãe.

– Mas que Diabos mãe!

– Olha a boca menino.

– Não, eu não sou um menino, e você não tem o direito de ofender a mulher que amo. – ela arregalou os olhos.

– Ama?

– Claro, por que acho que me casarei com ela? – ela suspirou. Eu sabia que ela não seria contra se soubesse como Bella é importante para mim, ela só estava sendo super protetora como sempre.

– Edward você tem certeza sobre essa menina?

– Eu tenho mãe, Bella é... especial. – ela suspirou.

– Mas ela é inferior a você.

– Eu não me incomodo com isso. Se você a conhecer, vai ver como ela é especial. – ela sorriu um pouquinho.

– Então eu vou ter que conhecê-la para ver o quão especial ela é. – sorri me sentando ao lado dela.

– Obrigada mãe, você vai amar Bella. É impossível não amá-la. – papai riu.

– Ela te pegou de jeito filho. – sorri pra ele.

– Sim ela pegou.

– Isso é bom já está na idade de você sossegar rapaz. – rolei os olhos.

– Não te incomoda ela não ter nenhum titulo, ou ser de família nobre? – ele deu de ombros.

– Só me importaria se você cassasse com uma mulher que não te mereça meu filho.

– Ela merece. – me apressei em dizer e ele riu.

– Eu acredito filho. E a família dela?

– Seus pais morreram ela é sozinha.

– E onde a conheceu?

– Er... – ambos me olharam curiosamente e esfreguei a nuca.

– O que?

– É um pouco complicado.

– Complicado como? A conheceu na aldeia?

– Na taberna?

– Não em uma cabana.

– Cabana? – falaram juntos e grunhi.

– Bem é meio confuso. Ela... bem existe uma lenda...

– Ah lenda de Anthony Masen?

– Conhece a lenda pai?

– Oh sim, seu bisavô vivia falando dela quando vinha visitá-lo quando criança. Sobre Anthony e sua amada, e como eles foram separados e ela vivia na cabana de caça por décadas esperando Anthony voltar.

– Oh que historia triste Carlisle.

– Verdade, e dizem que ela ainda está na cabana até hoje esperando Anthony voltar.

– Você já foi a cabana? – perguntei curiosamente e ele riu.

– Deus não, eu morria de medo. Eu vim a Masen desde os meus 5 anos e Robert sempre me contava a historia da lenda. – papai murmurou e ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, minha mãe arregalou os olhos de repente.

– Edward o que a historia dessa lenda tem haver com Isabella? – me olhou ansiosamente e grunhi.

– Então quando eu cheguei a Masen eu ouvi sobre a lenda e os boatos, e fui verificar essa cabana, sabe para provar que a lenda não existe, mas er...

– Mas que Diabos! – papai guinchou. – É ela, não é?

– Não, essa lenda é um boato, não existe lenda ou mulher esperando há décadas. – resmunguei e ambos se olharam e de volta para mim.

– E onde achou Bella?

– Bem em uma cabana no meio da floresta.

– Oh meu Deus é ela?

– Não, não ela não é uma mulher da lenda, você a olhou, ela é linda e jovem, se ela fosse da lenda ela teria uns 500 anos. – bufei.

– Bem isso é verdade ela seria mais velha, mas como... por que ela estava na cabana no meio da floresta?

– Ela estava só?

– Bem sim, ela estava... er... ela...

– Ela estava esperando pelo Anthony aqui. – Jasper entrou todo sorridente colocando a mão no meu ombro e gemi.

– Anthony? – ambos repetiram e Jasper riu.

– Oh sim, Bella cismou que Edward é o Anthony que veio buscá-la para retomarem seu amor de onde parou.

– Whitlock. – rosnei e ele riu.

– Olá tia Esme, tio Carlisle. – ambos cumprimentaram Jasper e voltaram a se sentar, mamãe olhou para Jasper.

– Então ela... ela é realmente a moça da lenda. – mamãe sussurrou e me apressei em negar.

– Não ela não é...

– Claro que é. Tinha que vê-la chamando Edward de Anthony. – Jasperfalou, ambos me ignorando.

– Oh ela chama ele de Anthony?

– Não, não chama não.

– Ela chamava, agora já se acostumou com Edward.

– Por que ela o confundiu com Anthony?

– Eles são idênticos.

– Nem tanto assim.

– Oh são sim, e u vou pegar o quadro para mostrar a vocês.

Todos começaram a falar sobre Bella e a lenda e me sentei cruzando os braços. Que diabos!estava sendo completamente ignorado. E o pior meus pais estavam acreditando na maldita lenda. Como se minha Bella fosse parte de uma lenda.

Diabos!

Senti o sofá se movendo ao meu lado e olhei para meu pai, olhei em volta e Jasper e mamãe tinham sumido, voltei a olhar pra ele que riu.

– Jasper foi mostrar o quadro de Anthony para sua mãe.

– Mas que diabos! – ele riu.

– Me diga filho por que não acredita na lenda?

– Pai realmente, você viu Bella, ela é jovem e real, não é uma lenda.

– Mas pelo que Jasper disse ela age como a jovem da lenda.

– Bem sim, mas ainda sim é impossível. Não há como ela estar viva a tantos anos. – ele riu e deu um tapinha em minhas costas.

– Filho as vezes magia acontece.

– Magia?

– Sim, o que é o amor se não mágica?

– Então está dizendo que ela é uma bruxa? – ele riu mais.

– Claro que não Edward, eu só acho que o amor dela por Anthony foi tão forte que de algum modo sobreviveu todos esses anos.

– Eu não posso crer nisso pai. – ele franziu o cenho.

– Por quê? É tão ruim que ela seja parte de uma lenda?

– Não, mas se essa lenda for real, então ela nunca poderá me amar. – sussurrei meu maior medo.

Eu não tinha medo da lenda, Bella é especial eu sabia que era. Mas se essa lenda idiota for verdade, Bella só pode amar Anthony.

– Edward não pense assim. Anthony seja onde estiver ele não está aqui, você está.

– Mas isso vai ser o suficiente? – será que seria?

Bella parecia me amar, mas e se seu amor por Anthony fosse maior que o que ela sentia por mim? Por isso eu hesitava em dizer meus sentimentos, uma vez ditos, eu não poderia retirá-los. Ela saberia e se ela não me amasse como eu poderia viver sem ela?

– Edward? – meu pai chamou e o olhei tristemente.

– Sim?

– Confie em você mesmo, se você ama essa moça, sei que pode ensiná-la a te amar.

– Acha que posso ultrapassar uma lenda de amor que durou séculos? – ele riu.

– Meu filho é um rapaz bonito, se alguém que pode é ele. – sorri.

Se tinha uma coisa que eu podia usar era meu charme não era?

– Obrigada pai. – ele sorriu, ouvimos passos e Jasper e mamãe voltaram.

– Carlisle é impressionante a semelhança.

– Eu acredito.

– Já tinha visto o quadro?

– Oh sim, mas isso quando eu era um menino, nunca depois de adulto eu pensei nessa lenda e em como Edward e Anthony eram parecidos. – ela assentiu, e se voltou para mim.

– Edward posso conhecê-la?

– Você já a conheceu mãe. – resmunguei a fazendo rir.

– Não seja bobo, eu fui rude com a menina, e considerando que o primeiro duque a afastou de Anthony eu devo tê-la assustado.

– Sim você deve. – me levantei. – Vou buscá-la.

– Sim, por favor. Vou pedir a Laurent que nos sirva um chá e bolo. – assenti e corri para cima, indo direto para o quarto de Bella.

Entrei sem bater parando abruptamente quando não vi Bella, olhei freneticamente em volta, pânico começando a me possuir.

– Bella? – diabos onde ela estava?

Será que as palavras de mamãe a assustaram, e se ela voltou para a cabana, ou finalmente percebeu que eu não sou o suficiente, ela ainda prefere esperar por Anthony? Corri para meu quarto para vestir meu casaco, eu tinha que achar Bella, assim que abri as portas meu coração que antes parecia ter parado voltou a bater.

– Oh Bella. – ela me olhou confusa.

– Edward? O que há?

– Nada, eu só... achei que tinha ido. – ela sorriu.

– Por que eu iria, eu nunca poderia te deixar.

– Você promete? – ela sorriu.

– Minha vez de fazer promessas?

– É a única que quero de você.

– Então eu prometo. Prometo nunca te deixar se você não me deixar também. – sorri me inclinando para beijá-la.

– É uma promessa.

Ela me abraçou apertado.

– Então ficaremos juntos para sempre?

– Sempre. – ela sorriu brilhantemente beijando me rosto. Sorrindo a afastei.

– Escute meus pais querem falar com você. – pânico apareceu nos olhos dela.

– Por quê?

– Só para te conhecerem melhor Bella.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, minha mãe está chateada pelo comportamento dela mais cedo, ela quer se desculpar.

– Verdadeiramente?

– Sim, ela é só muito protetora.

– Oh, está bem. – sorri e nos ajeitamos e voltamos ao andar de baixo indo direto para sala, Bella sorriu todo o caminho, e não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver sua alegria.

Assim que entramos todos pararam de falar e olharam para Bella, ela corou lindamente e sorri.

– Mamãe, essa é minha Bella. – a apresentei novamente e minha mãe suspirou seus olhos cheio de lagrimas.

– Bem vinda a família querida. – sussurrou a abraçando.

_Mas que diabos! O que há com ela?_


	10. 9 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**9 - Mas que diabos! Ele ouviu aquilo?**

_Assim que entramos todos pararam de falar e olharam para Bella, ela corou lindamente e sorri._

_– Mamãe, essa é minha Bella. – a apresentei novamente e minha mãe suspirou seus olhos cheio de lagrimas._

_– Bem vinda à família querida. – sussurrou a abraçando._

Mas que diabos?

Bella parecia tão confusa quanto eu, mas aceitou o abraço sorridente.

– O... obrigada. – mamãe a soltou e segurou seu rosto.

– Deixe-me olhar para você. Oh como você é linda, ela não é linda Carlisle?

– Deslumbrante. – as bochechas de Bella se avermelharam.

– Vocês terão bebês lindos. – mamãe piscou e minha boca deve ter ido ao chão, o que fez Jasper rir e o olhei feio.

Me aproximei de meu pai que olhava as duas sorridente, e o cutuquei o fazendo me olhar.

– O que há com ela?

– Ela só está feliz Edward.

– Mas não acha que ela está exagerando?

– Ela não pode evitar, ela só compreende agora.

– Compreende o que? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele riu.

– Compreende que Bella é especial, e lutou muito esperando por você.

– Por mim? – repeti bobamente e Jasper se intrometeu.

– Bem por Anthony, mas vocês dois são o mesmo.

– Mais que Diabos! – rosnei alto e todos me olharam.

– Edward olhe a boca.

– Desculpe mãe. – resmunguei e ela me olhou brava por um momento, mas logo se voltou para Bella.

– Então querida, vocês já decidiram quando será o casamento? – Bella olhou para mim, e bufando fui até elas.

– Mamãe, por favor, eu ainda não pedi Bella corretamente.

– E o porquê disso? – colocou as mãos na cintura e contive a vontade de rolar os olhos.

– Obviamente, por que esperava vocês me mandarem o que pedi na minha carta. – dei um olhar a meu pai que sorriu.

– Certo, sim eu trouxe.

– O que Edward? – diabos, eu queria fazer um maldito pedido romântico, mas parece que não era o que teríamos.

– Seu anel de noivado. – o sorriso de Bella foi devastadoramente bonito.

– Realmente? – peguei sua mão beijando seus dedos.

– Amor, você sabia que eu lhe pediria. – ela corou um pouco assentindo.

– Sim... eu sabia. – sussurrou e me abraçou, sorrindo a apertei contra mim.

– Com licença. – a voz de Laurent nos fez olhá-lo, ele parecia nervoso.

– O que há homem?

– Há um visitante milorde.

– Diabos! Quem é agora?

– Milorde Cullen.

– James?

– O que ele faz aqui? – mamãe olhou para papai, que deu de ombros.

– Não faço idéia. Ele não mostrou desejo de vir conosco.

– Parece que ele faz agora. Mande o entrar Laurent.

– Imediatamente milorde. – ele fez uma pequena reverencia e saiu da sala, apertei Bella um pouco mais firmemente contra mim, algo sobre James nunca me fazia sentir bem.

E eu tinha um mau pressentimento que ele saber sobre Bella seria ruim. Olhei firmemente para Jasper e o vi assentindo, ele sabia como me sentia sobre James e com certeza ele manteria sua boca grande fechada.

Pouco depois Laurent introduziu James para a sala. O homem loiro de olhos claros se parecia muito com meu pai, exceto na personalidade. James era egoísta só pensando no seu próprio bem, e não se importando em quem humilhava para ter o que queria. Senti Bella se eriçar ao meu lado. Parece que ela podia sentir como ele não prestava também.

– Olá querida família. – sorriu e todos forçamos um sorriso, mamãe foi até ele.

– Olá James, como está? Não sabia que pretendia vir.

– Foi uma decisão de ultima hora. Meu sobrinho, o jovem duque não se importa não é? – olhou para mim e sorri.

– Claro que não James, é sempre bem vindo.

– Ótimo. E quem é essa adorável jovem que você parece querer proteger com a vida meu caro? – riu e forcei um sorriso.

– Essa é Bella, minha noiva.

– Noiva? – ele repetiu e irritação pareceu dominar seus olhos, mas foi coisa de um segundo, se não estivesse encarando atentamente com certeza não teria notado.

– Sim James. Por isso viemos, para conhecê-la. – mamãe sorriu abertamente e James sorriu.

– Ah claro. Que maravilhoso não é? É um prazer linda Bella. – se aproximou pegando a mão de Bella que sorriu hesitante.

– É um prazer lord Cullen.

– Me chame de James meu bem, seremos família, não é. – Bella assentiu retirando a mão da dele.

– Sim, James.

– Então quando vamos comer? Estou faminto. – Jasper falou chamando a atenção de todos.

O olhei agradecendo e ele sorriu e foi até minha mãe.

– Oh eu poderia comer, a viagem me deixou faminta.

– Vou avisar Laurent. Bella me acompanha?

– Claro.

Saímos rapidamente de lá e encostei Bella na parede fora da sala.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, só...

– Me diga.

– James, me lembrou o pai de Anthony.

– O duque Masen?

– Sim, sabe eles tem olhos de cobras. Parece...

– Que vai dar o bote a qualquer momento. – terminei por ela a fazendo rir nervosamente.

– Exatamente isso. – acariciei sua bochecha.

– Não se preocupe com ele, está bem? Eu não o deixarei chegar perto de você. – Bella ficou tão aliviada com minha promessa que me abraçou.

– Obrigada.

– Que isso, amor? Ele a incomodou tanto assim?

– Um pouco. Seus olhos, algo não parece certo, e a ultima vez que alguém me olhou assim, foi antes de Anthony e eu partirmos para a cabana. E você viu como acabou.

– Vai ser diferente com a gente.

– Vai?

– Claro que sim. Eu não deixarei ninguém nos afastar. – ela sorriu e me abraçou apertado.

– Eu acredito em você Edward, eu te amo tanto.

– Eu... – comecei, mas fomos interrompidos por passos, olhamos para o nosso convidado indesejado e demos de cara com Laurent.

– Milorde... eu...

– Está tudo bem. Por favor, mande servir o jantar, e avise os outros quando estiver pronto. Quero que entregue uma bandeja com meu jantar e o de Bella no meu quarto.

– Sim milorde. – ele se afastou e puxei Bella para o andar de cima.

– Não comeremos com os outros?

– Hoje não amor. Eu não estou com paciência para James.

– Ele não gosta de você, não é? – parei de andar a encarando.

– Por que acha isso?

– Ele pareceu um pouco... hostil? – assenti voltando a andar e ela me acompanhou.

– Hostil é um modo gentil de dizer. Ele me odeia.

– Por que isso?

Entramos em meu quarto e fechei a porta, não tranquei, pois em breve o jantar estaria aqui e não havia necessidade disso, ninguém entraria sem bater. Fomos até um dos sofás que haviam no quarto e sentei puxando Bella para meu colo.

– Quando meu bisavô, Robert morreu, todos esperavam que James herdaria Masen, ele é irmão mais novo de meu pai..

– Não devia ser seu pai como primogênito a herdar o titulo?

– Na verdade meu pai já tem um titulo, ele é um conde. Conde de Weston, e por conseqüência eu tenho direito ao titulo também. Então todos inclusive James acreditava que ele herdaria o ducado de Masen, e a fortuna. Mas por algum motivo o velho Robert deixou tudo para mim.

– Oh você sabe o por quê? – hesitei sem saber o que dizer.

Eu realmente não acreditava nessa lenda idiota, mas eu tinha certeza que o velho acreditava e por isso me deixou tudo. Mas como dizer isso a Bella, sem entrar em detalhes. Esfreguei a nuca.

– Eu acredito que pela minha semelhança com Anthony. – murmurei por fim e ela sorriu.

– O seu bisavô chamava Robert não é?

– Hmmm, sim. Por quê?

– Eu me lembro a algum tempo de um garoto, ele veio me ver algumas vezes. Ele era muito doce e me jurou que traria Anthony para mim.

– Ele jurou?

– Sim, ele se chamava Robert, mas ele era só um menino...

– Bella, eu... diabos eu não consigo entender isso direito. Mas você sabe há quanto tempo você está naquela cabana?

– Há quanto tempo?

– Sim? Quero dizer, quando Anthony a deixou, faz quanto tempo? – ela negou.

– Eu não sei, eu nunca prestei atenção. – sussurrou e grunhi, eu deveria trazer esse assunto, não é como se eu acreditasse, mas...

– Bella, se o Anthony que você conhecia for realmente o duque Masen, você estaria na cabana a mais de 100 anos. – ela riu.

– Como?

– Escute Bella, eu sou o quinto duque Masen. O duque Edmundo se casou depois de Anthony morreu, e ele teve filho, neto, bisneto... – Bella começou a respirar com dificuldade me olhando assustada.

– Isso... isso é impossível, eu...

– Bella... – ela me olhou assustada e seus olhos giraram antes de fechar e ela cair molemente na cama.

Diabos!

– Bella, acorde? Bella. – a toquei chacoalhando um pouco, mas ela não se mexia.

Desesperado sai do quarto em busca de alguém que pudesse ajudar. Meu pai saberia o que fazer. Corri para baixo gritando por ajuda e encontrei todos indo em direção ao salão de jantar.

– Pai.

– Edward o que há meu filho?

– É Bella pai, ela desmaiou.

– Diabos!

Corremos para cima e podia ouvir os outros nos seguindo, mas não me importei, só me importava Bella.

– O que houve?

– Nós estávamos falando sobre o velho duque, e eu disse que se ela tivesse conhecido realmente Anthony Masen, ela seria centenária. – ele grunhiu.

– Edward não pode dar esse tipo de noticia assim.

– Não foi minha intenção pai. Eu só... o assunto surgiu e... diabos. – puxei meus cabelos irritado.

– Calma filho, não se desespere, ela provavelmente só está assustada. – assenti.

Entramos em meu quarto e ele foi a olhá-la, Ângela entrou no quarto trazendo uma bacia com água quente que alguém deve ter pedido e entregou ao meu pai.

– Obrigada minha jovem. – ela assentiu e se afastou.

Ele pegou o pano que estava dentro da bacia e o torceu em seguida passou no rosto e pescoço de Bella, me ajoelhei ao seu lado segurando sua mão enquanto ele continuava fazendo isso mais algumas vezes.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade suas pálpebras tremeram e ela abriu os olhos, olhando primeiro para meu pai e em seguida para mim, sorri e ela sorriu um pouquinho.

– Você está bem amor?

– Anthony?

E voltamos a isso.

Respirei fundo negando.

– Sou Edward amor lembra? – ela piscou olhando em volta novamente e começou a chorar.

Mas que diabos!

Olhei em pânico para meu pai que a olhava com tristeza.

– Pai?

– Eu acho melhor, deixá-los a sós. – ele se levantou e começou a sair empurrando todos que vieram com ele.

Os ignorei me concentrando em minha Bella, a puxei para meus braços assim que a porta fechou e a apertei contra mim, ela chorou mais e beijei seus cabelos.

– Não chores amor, por favor. – ela apertou o rosto contra meu peito chorando.

Suspirei afagando seus cabelos.

Será que eu sou tão ruim, que ela não pode me amar? Por que ela tinha que amar esse Anthony. Ele não a merecia, se Bella fosse minha como foi dele, eu nunca a abandonaria, não importa o que, eu a manteria segura e comigo. Ao ouvir seu choro, eu só odiei mais esse Anthony.

Sendo ele real ou não. Meu parente ou não, eu só queria espancá-lo por fazê-la sofrer.

Depois do que pareceu horas finalmente Bella levantou o rosto me encarando. Forcei um sorriso, e ela fungou.

– Me desculpe. – neguei limpando seu rosto manchado de lagrimas.

– Está tudo bem amor.

– Eu não posso acreditar que eu esperei por tanto tempo.

– Bem eu... – realmente eu não sabia o que dizer, isso significava que ela era a jovem da lenda?

Ela realmente esperou todo esse tempo?

– Eu sou um fantasma?

– O que? – ela chorou.

– Eu deveria estar morta, não é possível eu estar viva há tanto tempo.

– Bem, eu não sei Bella. Mas você não é um fantasma. Você é bem solida e posso senti-la, se fosse um fantasma eu não poderia.

– Então eu sou uma bruxa? – comecei a rir.

– Bruxas não são feias?

– Elas são?

– Bem, nas historias são, e você é muito bonita. – ela riu.

– Por que apesar de tudo eu sinto que você é meu Anthony? – a ai estava a pergunta que mais temia.

– Nós somos parecidos fisicamente... – ela negou.

– Não, é mais que isso. Quando eu olho em seus olhos eu o vejo. É como se fosse um. – ela tocou meu peito onde meu coração batia. – Aqui escondido está Anthony.

– Bella. Anthony morreu há anos. Isso não faz sentido.

– Eu estar aqui também, mas eu estou.

Diabos, ela me pegou nessa.

– Eu não sei explicar Bella, só sei que você está aqui e é tudo que importa pra mim. – ela sorriu abertamente dessa vez.

– Eu realmente te amo Edward.

– Ah mim? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Sim, você acha que eu minto? – neguei.

– Não mentir Bella, mas confundir, você pode amar Anthony, mas como pode me amar se acabou de me conhecer? – ela sorriu gentilmente.

– Edward, Anthony ou Edward é só um nome, eu amo o homem que você é aqui. – ela tocou meu coração e sorri.

– Acho que posso entender isso.

Sim eu podia, mas eu ainda temia dizer que a amava, mas eu diria quando desse o anel. O estômago de Bella roncou me fazendo rir.

– Com toda a confusão Laurent esqueceu nosso almoço.

– Sim, e eu estou realmente com fome.

– Eu também. Descanse um pouco enquanto vou chamá-lo. – ela assentiu e a beijei demoradamente antes de sair do quarto.

Ela sorriu adoravelmente deitando em seguida.

Diabos!

Isso estava se tornando cada vez mais complicado. Esse Anthony se realmente existiu deixou uma bagunça para trás e parece que seria eu a limpar sua bagunça e acertar suas péssimas decisões.

Quando cheguei ao andar de baixo, mal dei dos passos encontrei James no hall de entrada me olhando com curiosidade.

– Hmmm não foi comer com os outros James? – ele sorriu.

– Não, eu perdi o apetite.

– Certo. Se me da licença eu preciso achar Laurent.

– Claro, a propósito como está a linda Bella?

– Está muito bem obrigada. – ele assentiu e comecei a sair quando ele falou novamente.

– Edward, quem é Anthony?

_Mas que diabos! Ele ouviu aquilo?_


	11. 10 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**10 - Mas que diabos! Preciso corrigir isso com urgência.**

_– Certo. Se me der licença eu preciso achar Laurent._

_– Claro, a propósito como está a linda Bella._

_– Está muito bem, obrigado. – ele assentiu e comecei a sair quando ele falou novamente._

_– Edward, quem é Anthony?_

Diabos!

Por que ele quer saber disso? E por que algo me dizia que ele descobrir sobre Bella não seria bom?!

– Anthony? – me fingi de bobo e o vi estreitar os olhos pra mim.

– Sim, sua noiva o chamou de Anthony, por quê?

– Eu... – comecei, mas ele continuou me ignorando.

– Pensei que era um ex-namorado, mas você não ficou irritado por ela ter confundido os nomes. Então me pergunto quem é Anthony?

Mas que diabos!

– Escute James, Anthony é alguém do passado de Bella, ele morreu, e ela sofreu muito por isso. Então, não vou me incomodar com alguém que nem está mais aqui. – sim essa era uma explicação muito boa.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Certo...

– Se me der licença... – comecei a sair e ele agarrou meu braço me parando.

– Tem algo mais. – murmurou me olhando curiosamente, não perguntando, mas afirmando. Tentei sorrir e puxei meu braço do seu aperto.

– Impressão sua James. Não há nada mais. Agora com licença. – fui mais firme e sai de lá antes que ele quisesse fazer mais perguntas.

Assim que estava longe das vistas de James, respirei aliviado. Eu conhecia muito bem meu tio, e com certeza ele saber sobre o passado de Bella não seria bom.

– Milorde? – trombei com Laurent ao virar no corredor, ele fez uma rápida reverência, e ergui a mão o parando.

– Está tudo bem homem. Você poderia trazer o almoço para Bella e para mim?

– Imediatamente milorde. Já ia subir para ver se precisavam de algo. Senhorita Bella está bem?

– Sim, ela só teve um pequeno mal estar.

– Ah que bom. Precisa de mais alguma coisa milorde?

– Não, não, só isso.

Ele assentiu e se apressou em fazer o que pedi, me apressei em voltar para o quarto, com James na mansão evitaria deixar Bella sozinha o máximo possível.

[...]

Mais tarde naquela noite, encontrei papai em meu escritório, entrei sorrindo ao vê-lo sentado em minha cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.

– Pai, mandou me chamar? – ele assentiu.

– Sim, eu me esqueci de lhe dar isso. – o vi empurrando a pequena caixa que estava sobre a mesa em minha direção, sorri agradecendo e a peguei.

Sentei-me na cadeira de frente para a mesa brincando com a pequena caixinha de veludo vermelho.

– Algo errado, filho? – ergui os olhos para meu pai e dei de ombros.

– Esse é um grande passo. – ele riu.

– Certamente é, mas você ama Bella, não ama?

– Eu amo. – mais do que minha própria vida, na verdade. Mas meu pai não precisava saber da profundidade dos meus sentimentos.

– Então, apesar de ser um grande passo é o certo.

– Suponho que sim.

– O que o incomoda Edward?

– O senhor sabe. – ele suspirou e o encarei.

– Eu entendo seus temores filho, mas é fácil ver nos olhos de Bella que ela ama você, você é tudo para ela.

– Eu acredito nisso, mas e se Anthony aparecer, e se ela perceber que o seu amor por mim, é muito pouco comparado ao que ela sente por Anthony, eu... eu tenho tanto medo de perdê-la pai. – mesmo que Anthony estivesse morto eu ainda temia o dia que ele aparecesse.

Diabos! Se Bella realmente fosse a jovem da lenda, e não estou dizendo que ela seja, ela nem deveria existir, então era possível um fantasma vir reivindicá-la como sua.

– É por isso que vai casar com ela Edward, para prendê-la a você?

Era por isso? Me perguntei, mas era mais, é mais, eu amo ela e quero ela comigo sempre.

– Um pouco, mas eu amo ela, e sei que minha vida não tem sentido sem Bella.

– O casamento é um grande passo como você disse Edward, é um compromisso de confiança, amor, amizade e honestidade, se você sente essas coisas por Bella, você está no caminho certo, agora se não...

– Eu tenho. – me apressei em dizer, eu tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos por Bella, mesmo que eu não os tenha dito a ela ainda.

– Então acredito que está pronto para dar esse grande passo. – sorri abrindo a caixinha e admirando o anel da família.

O anel era muito bonito, dourado com pequenas pedrinhas de brilhantes e uma maior em formato de flor, como uma rosa desabrochando, eu já podia imaginá-lo no dedo de Bella, ficaria lindo nela.

– Você devia ser honesto com ela. – papai falou de repente e deixei de olhar o anel e olhei para ele.

– Você acha?

– Claro, se você a ama e vai dividir sua vida com ela, deve dividir tudo, suas alegrias e tristezas, incluindo seus temores.

Suspirei assentindo, ele estava certo, eu devo dizer a ela, eu também devo dizer que a amo, pois estava difícil esconder meus próprios sentimentos. O barulho da cadeira se arrastando chamou minha atenção, meu pai sorriu já de pé.

– Eu vou dormir filho, sua mãe e eu partiremos logo cedo amanhã.

– Tão cedo?

– Eu só vim lhe trazer o anel, e conhecer a jovem que roubou seu coração. – piscou me fazendo sorrir.

– Obrigada pai.

– Não me agradeça, assim que sua mãe ver o anel no dedo de Bella ela vai começar a preparar o casamento em Londres. – ri porque era verdade, seria um pandemônio só.

– Pretendia casar-me com Bella aqui mesmo, mas se ela fizer questão de um casamento em Londres ela deve se apressar, não quero esperar muito para me unir a Bella.

– Isso é bom filho. Eu... – ele parou de falar e o olhei confuso.

– O que há pai?

– Embora eu deseje ver seu casamento, você acredita que Bella deveria ir a Londres? – suspirei, eu temia isso também.

Ela viveu naquela cabana isolada de tudo e todos, como ela se daria com as multidões de Londres?

– Não sei pai, mas eu espero que sim. – ele concordou.

– Esperaremos o melhor.

– Sim. – ele saiu me dando um rápido abraço e apertei a caixinha em minha mão.

Estava na hora de dar o grande passo, é um pouco assustador, ter uma mulher para a vida toda, antes de Bella eu nem cogitava a ideia de casar, mas agora eu só me imagino com ela, não imagino uma vida onde ela não esteja ao meu lado. Que é onde ela pertence, desde que eu a encontrei na cabana, e estar comigo sempre.

Decidido sai do escritório correndo para cima, duvidava que Bella estivesse acordada, mas a pediria na primeira hora na manhã seguinte. Entrei em meu quarto tocando a caixinha em meu bolso, Bella estava deitada ainda adormecida desde que a deixei. Retirei as roupas as deixando em uma pilha no chão ao lado da cama, Bella se moveu se virando para mim.

– Ainda acordada?

– Estava lhe esperando.

– Estou aqui agora. – ela sorriu se inclinando para mim, e a beijei, saboreando seus lábios, seu corpo se virou todo para o meu e a abracei a beijando profundamente.

Senti minha ereção crescendo contra o corpo dela, ela gemeu me abraçando apertado, separei nossos lábios a encarando ofegante, ela sorriu e gemi olhando seu corpo. Deslizei meus lábios por sua pele doce, ouvindo seus gemidos cada vez mais altos, que faziam meu pau cada vez mais duro.

A livrei das roupas beijando cada centímetro da sua pele exposta, as mãos dela vieram para meu cabelo se enroscando nos fios, os puxando conforme meus lábios desceram em direção aos seus seios.

– Edward... – chupei seu mamilo em minha boca, saboreando o bico enrugado. Ela arfou se arqueando contra mim, e não pude deixar de gemer ao sentir meu pau vibrando entre suas coxas.

– Adoro seu sabor...

– Oh... mais... por favor... – Bella implorou descendo suas mãos pelas minhas costas arranhando minha pele.

Deixei seus seios por um momento descendo meus beijos em direção às suas coxas, abri suas pernas beijando o interior das suas coxas, me deleitando com o cheiro da sua excitação.

– Oh meu... – ela gritou quando enterrei o rosto entre suas pernas, lambendo o prazer que escorria do seu sexo. – Edward...

Ela gritou mais alto, agarrando meus cabelos conforme eu provava seu sabor, chupando e lambendo seu botão de prazer, seu corpo tremeu e ela gemeu e grunhiu quando veio em minha boca.

Lambendo os lábios subi ficando sobre ela, sorri quando ela me encarou com os olhos enevoados de prazer. Deslizei as mãos por seu corpo delicioso, sentindo sua pele macia, ela estremeceu gemendo baixinho. Rapidamente fiquei entre suas coxas deixando meu pau deslizar em seu calor, ela ofegou enroscando suas pernas em volta do meu quadril.

– Edward...

– Diabos... – gemi ao me afundar dentro dela.

Eu nunca deixava de amar a sensação de estar unido a ela, quando eu estava dentro dela nada mais importava. Nem Anthony, nem a lenda, éramos Bella e Edward. As mãos de Bella vieram para meu rosto e ela sorriu.

Sorri de volta começando a me mover dentro dela, meu pau chegava a doer de prazer conforme ela me apertava, sua boceta mastigava meu pau, minhas investidas ficaram mais urgentes e minhas mãos mais afoitas. Acariciando cada pedaço de pele que alcançava, seus seios, quadris, era difícil manter minhas mãos longe dela.

– Oh Edward.

– Diabos Bella... – rosnei sentindo meu prazer cada vez mais próximo, ela gritou agarrando meus ombros com força, sua boceta pulsando com força em volta do meu pau.

Ambos gememos quando viemos. Meu prazer derramando dentro dela, assim como o seu em volta do meu pau, nossos corpos tendo espasmos de prazer, tremendo nos braços um do outro. Ficamos deitados abraçados por alguns minutos, fechei meus olhos sentindo o calor do seu corpo contra o meu.

– Edward. – ela chamou colocando sua mão em meu rosto e, abri os olhos sorrindo para ela, sai de cima dela deitando ao seu lado e a puxando contra meu peito.

– Bella. Minha linda Bella. – ela sorriu.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrou fechando os olhos, sorrindo acariciei seu rosto também.

– Eu te amo Bella. – seus olhos se abriram em choque e sorri.

– Ama?

– Eu amo Bella, mais do que eu deveria. – ela franziu o cenho.

– Por quê? É ruim me amar?

– Claro que não, amá-la é a melhor coisa do mundo, mas... – ela tocou meu rosto.

– O que há Edward?

– Eu tenho medo. – confessei por fim, e ela sentou.

– Medo? Do que?

– Sim, eu tenho tanto medo de perdê-la. – ela sorriu.

– Você nunca vai me perder Edward, nós pertencemos juntos.

– Pertencemos?

– Claro que sim. Eu e você sempre estaremos juntos. Não sabe o quando esperei por você.

– Não por mim, por Anthony. – resmunguei e ela negou tocando meu peito.

– Não Edward, eu esperei pelo homem dos meus sonhos, você.

– Eu? – arquei uma sobrancelha, quando ela falava assim eu esquecia todos os meus temores.

– Sim seu bobo, você. Eu amo você Edward. – me inclinei tomando seus lábios nos meus, ela gemeu me abraçando, seu corpo roçando contra o meu.

Me afastei antes que a tomasse novamente, ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e me abaixei pegando minha calça, peguei a caixinha de veludo e entreguei a Bella.

– Edward...

– Eu quero que isso seja oficial Bella. Eu e você, para sempre, eu te amo, e não vejo minha vida sem ti, assim como você eu também sempre esperei por ti, a mulher que me completa, você aceita se casar comigo? – ela abriu a caixinha e vi lágrimas escorrendo por sua bochecha, Bella ofegou.

– É tão lindo Edward.

– Você vai usá-lo? – ela me encarou assentindo.

– Sim, sim, sempre usarei. – sorrindo peguei sua mão e deslizei o anel em seu dedo, levando sua mão aos meus lábios, beijei seus dedos.

– Eu te amo Bella. – ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

– Te amo, amo, amo, amo, sempre amei. – sussurrou beijando cada parte que podia do meu rosto.

Rindo peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, tomando seus lábios nos meus, ela gemeu contra minha boca e deitamos comigo sobre ela, senti minha ereção crescendo entre nós novamente, Bella gemeu abrindo as pernas e sorri me enterrando nela mais uma vez.

[...]

– Por que vão tão cedo? – Bella abraçou mamãe que sorriu tristemente.

– Carlisle tem assuntos a tratar, e eu gostaria de ficar, mas odeio ficar longe dele. – Bella sorriu.

– Oh então deve ir, nunca deve ficar longe do homem que ama. – mamãe suspirou e tocou o rosto de Bella gentilmente.

– Sim, nunca devemos ficar longe de quem amamos. – elas se abraçaram mais uma vez e começaram a falar do casamento.

Como papai disse, assim que mamãe notou o anel no dedo de Bella, ela começou a planejar um imenso casamento em Londres, lhe dei dois meses, depois disso, se não estivesse tudo pronto eu me casaria aqui mesmo.

Bella se afastou de mamãe e papai foi lhe abraçar se despedindo, minha mãe veio até mim me abraçando apertado.

– Estou muito feliz por você filho.

– Obrigada mãe.

– Ela vale ouro, estou feliz que a encontrou.

– Eu também. – ela tocou minha bochecha me olhando seriamente.

– Eu sei que não acredita na lenda, e em todas essas coisas, mas acredite nisso, Bella esperou por você. Não por Anthony, mas por você, era preciso você vir tirá-la de lá e lhe dar a vida que ela perdeu. – suas palavras me chocaram por um momento, mas sorri em seguida.

– Acredita realmente nisso?

– Com todo o meu coração. – a abracei apertado.

– Eu quero acreditar também mãe.

– Então acredite e pronto. – ri me afastando e beijei sua testa.

– Obrigada por vir.

– Você é um tolo se acha que eu não viria pessoalmente conhecer minha futura nora. – balancei a cabeça rindo.

Papai e Bella se aproximaram de nós sorrindo amplamente, ele me entregou Bella e a abracei pela cintura beijando seus cabelos.

– Já estão de partida? – todos nos viramos à voz de James.

– Sim irmão. Tenho assuntos a tratar em Londres, só vim fazer uma visita rápida. – James assentiu se virando para mim.

– Claro, mas não se importa que eu fique mais um pouco, não é Edward? – forcei um sorriso.

– É bem vindo a ficar o quanto quiser James.

– Esplêndido! Se me dão licença eu vou cavalgar, conhecer um pouco as terras.

– Claro. – ele se despediu de papai e mamãe e saiu, assim que ele estava fora de vista mamãe bufou.

– Por Deus, Carlisle se ele não fosse seu irmão... – papai suspirou.

– Esme!

– Desculpe-me. – sabia muito bem da antipatia de mamãe para com James, só nunca entendi o motivo, ou talvez fosse à mesma sensação que eu tinha perto dele.

A mesma sensação de estar com uma cobra.

Depois de algumas despedidas e uma promessa de irmos a Londres duas semanas antes do casamento, papai e mamãe se foram, acenamos quando a carruagem partiu e Bella me abraçou pela cintura encostando a cabeça em meu peito.

– Adorei conhecer seus pais.

– Eles a adoraram também. – ela sorriu, erguendo a cabeça para me olhar.

– Então nos casaremos em Londres.

– Sim, se você não quiser... – comecei, mas ela negou me interrompendo.

– Eu quero, eu só... eu nunca estive em Londres. Na verdade eu nunca sai de Masen.

_Mas que diabos! Preciso corrigir isso com urgência._


	12. 11 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**11 - Mas que diabos! O que eu faço agora?**

– Então nos casaremos em Londres.

– Sim, se você não quiser... – comecei, mas ela negou me interrompendo.

– Eu quero, eu só... eu nunca estive em Londres. Na verdade eu nunca saí de Masen.

– Mas que diabos! Nunca? – ela riu.

– Nunca, eu era uma criada antes de me casar com Anthony e, depois vivi na cabana. – deu de ombros e suspirei a abraçando contra mim.

– Pois iremos corrigir isso em breve.

– Iremos?

– Sim, passaremos nossa lua de mel em viagem pelo mundo todo. – ela sorriu.

– Você é muito bom para mim.

– Eu te amo Bella. – ela me encarou com seus olhos brilhando.

– O amo também Edward. – abaixei o rosto até meus lábios estarem nos dela e a beijei delicadamente, ouvimos um pigarro e nos afastamos, Jasper sorriu.

– Desculpe incomodar, mas cadê todo mundo?

– Já foram.

– Até a cobra peçonhenta? – Bella começou a rir.

– Infelizmente não. Foi cavalgar e vai ficar por tempo indeterminado.

– Isso não é bom.

– Por quê?

– Uma das criadas me contou que ele andou fazendo perguntas.

– Diabos! Que tipo de perguntas? – Jasper deu um olhar significativo a Bella e praguejei novamente. – Realmente, isso não é bom.

– Por quê? Você acha que ele pretende algum mal?

– Não sei Bella, mas eu não confio em James.

– Ficarei de olho nele. – prometeu Jasper e o agradeci, a última coisa que eu queria era me preocupar com James, mas sabia que teria, ele veio aqui por algum motivo e temia descobrir o por que.

Voltamos para dentro e Jasper notou o anel de Bella, ele me deu um sorriso malicioso, e o ignorei pedindo licença aos dois. Precisava ir atrás de Laurent e saber que tipo de perguntas James anda fazendo. O achei indo em direção à cozinha, e o chamei.

– Laurent.

– Milorde, deseja algo?

– Sim, eu soube que James andou fazendo perguntas.

– Oh, ele esteve falando com Lauren, pelo que sei ele queria saber de onde Srta. Bella é.

– E ela sabe da lenda? – o olhei ansiosamente e ele se apressou em negar.

– Os criados não parecem ter notado a semelhança entre Srta. Bella e a lenda.

– Ótimo. Não diga nada, nem para os criados e nem para James. Se ele começar a lhe fazer perguntas venha falar comigo.

– Claro milorde.

Agradeci antes de ir atrás de Bella, só esperava que essa visita de James acabasse em breve, e que ele partisse antes que alguém falasse sobre Bella e as coisas se complicassem, porque assim que James descobrir elas vão, não sei por que, mas sei que vão.

**Um mês e meio depois.**

– Pegou tudo o que precisa?

– Acredito que sim. – Bella sussurrou um pouco nervosa, finalmente estávamos indo para Londres e ela parecia um pouco verde.

– Amor... – ela colocou a mão sobre a boca e correu para o banheiro, a segui e a vi debruçada sobre o vaso vomitando, me apressei em segurá-la, afastando seu cabelo do rosto e alisando suas costas.

– Shiii, calma... – quando ela terminou se afastou com um sorriso trêmulo.

– Estou bem.

– Acho melhor adiarmos a viagem... – ela negou.

– É só um mal estar, estou nervosa, isso é tudo.

– Certo. Vou chamar Ângela para ajudá-la com seu vestido. – ela assentiu e beijei sua testa antes de sair quarto.

Desci as escadas encontrando Laurent falando com Jasper na entrada. Os dois me olharam.

– O coche já está pronto milorde.

– Obrigada Laurent. E James?

– Ele saiu há pouco tempo. – assenti aliviado, o infeliz havia enrolado na mansão durante todo o mês, só indo quando anunciei que ia a Londres.

Felizmente ele não descobriu nada sobre Bella, Laurent havia dito que ele fez mais algumas perguntas, mas realmente ninguém sabia sobre Bella, e as vezes que ele perguntou diretamente para mim, consegui desviar a conversa.

Conversamos mais alguns momentos, enquanto os criados terminavam de colocar as malas de Bella no coche. Quando estávamos prontos, ela desceu acompanhada de Ângela, sorri esticando a mão e ela se apressou em pegá-la, levei sua mão aos lábios beijando seus dedos.

– Está melhor querida?

– Sim, muito, foi somente um mal estar. – assenti, com certeza era nervosismo porque a viagem se aproximava.

Já há alguns dias que ela enjoava pelas manhãs, e parecia sempre cansada, se ela continuasse, assim que chegássemos a Londres chamaria um médico.

– Então vamos que não quero pegar a estrada a noite. – Bella se despediu de Laurent e Ângela e a ajudei a entrar no coche, entrei e Jasper em seguida.

Bella acenou animada para os criados, ela estava bem melhor, nem parecia que enjoou mais cedo. O coche começou a se mover e ela olhou sorridente quando começamos a deixar Masen Hill para trás.

Olhei Bella um pouco ansioso conforme nos afastávamos, Jasper cismou que ela não conseguiria sair de Masen, que havia alguma "mágica" que a mantinha jovem e bonita para sempre e ao sair de Masen ela viraria pó ou uma estátua. O ignorei como de costume, mas confesso que me tornei receoso para sair, e com o mal estar constante de Bella, meus temores não aliviaram em nada.

Notei que não era o único observando Bella atentamente, chutei o sapato de Jasper, e ele me olhou rindo e deu de ombros.

– Parece que eu estava errado. – sussurrou e bufei.

– Claro que estava. – sorri e ele riu.

– Não minta para mim duque, eu vi o medo em seus olhos. – me movi desconfortável, sim eu estava morrendo de medo de perdê-la, mas tive que arriscar, Bella não conhecia o mundo, e eu lhe prometi lhe dar qualquer coisa.

– Você pode me culpar?

– Não, amigo, não. Tive medo também. – felizmente Bella não notou nossa conversa e sorrimos um para o outro e relaxamos contra os bancos, seria uma longa viagem, mas a faríamos bem.

O coche se moveu por quase uma hora e já estava cansado da paisagem de árvores e estrada de terra, Bella ao contrário não parava de sorrir, ri da sua alegria e a abracei beijando seus cabelos.

– Gostando da viagem amor?

– Sim, demoraremos para chegar a Londres?

– Um pouco, teremos que passar a noite em uma hospedaria.

Ela suspirou alegre e olhou em direção a Jasper que roncava no banco de frente para nós, ela se inclinou em minha direção beijando meus lábios.

– Obrigada Edward.

– Pelo que?

– Por me trazer, por me tirar da cabana e me dar uma vida.

– Faço qualquer coisa por você amor. – ela sorriu deitando contra meu peito e a abracei beijando sua testa.

A viagem durou dois dias, na primeira noite paramos em uma hospedaria, e na segunda já estávamos em Londres. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram quando as grandes mansões e as multidões de pessoas, coches, damas e cavalheiros andando pelas ruas entraram em cena, era lindo ver sua curiosidade e alegria com as novas descobertas. Quando finalmente paramos em frente à mansão dos meus pais, um dos criados abriu a porta e chutei o pé de Jasper, ele bocejou.

– Ah finalmente. Que viagem cansativa, preciso tirar um cochilo. – Jasper se espreguiçou, havia dormido a viagem toda. Rindo sai do coche e ajudei Bella.

Jasper nos seguiu e fomos para a casa, as portas se abriram e mamãe sorriu brilhantemente, ri ao ver o olhar exasperado de Peter o mordomo da casa. Sempre que tinha alguma visita que mamãe estava ansiosa, ela ignorava a conduta e fazia as coisas ela mesma, o que deixava Peter frustrado. Jasper me cutucou sorrindo, com certeza vendo o olhar mal humorado de Peter para mamãe.

– Oh, estão finalmente aqui.

– Mamãe. – ela se apressou em abraçar a mim e Jasper e em seguida Bella.

– Olá milady.

– Me chame de mamãe querida, em alguns dias será da família. - Bella sorriu assentindo ansiosamente.

– Onde está papai?

– Bem aqui, pelo amor de Deus, Esme, me deixe abraça-los também. – papai brincou saindo de trás de mamãe e nos abraçou, pegando a mão de Bella em seguida.

– Olá milorde.

– Me chame de papai. – piscou a fazendo rir. Bella voltou aos meus braços.

– Vamos, vamos, entrem, não fiquem parados na porta. – começamos a entrar e ela finalmente notou a presença de Peter. – Peter não fique aí parado, vá ajudar os rapazes com as malas. – a boca do pobre homem caiu aberta, e Jasper e eu nos seguramos para não rir.

– Imediatamente milady. – resmungou se afastando, e vi papai revirando os olhos, ele pagava a Peter um ótimo salário para aguentar minha mãe.

Fomos em direção à sala e papai tomou lugar em seu assento e pegou o jornal descartado sobre a mesa voltando a ler, Bella olhava tudo com curiosidade, não que fosse muito diferente de Masen Hill, mas tudo era uma novidade para ela.

– Como foi à viagem? Foi agradável?

– Cansativa, mas a fizemos sem nenhum imprevisto.

– Isso é bom filho. Vocês estão com fome?

– Estou com sono. – Jasper resmungou e mamãe riu.

– Seu quarto de sempre já está pronto, Jasper. – ele sorriu e beijou minha mãe na bochecha antes de correr para cima, rolei os olhos para meu amigo, e me voltei para Bella.

– Precisa descansar amor, você deve estar exausta.

– Sim, mas estou com fome também. Faminta na verdade. – seu estômago roncou alto nos alertando da sua fome e sorri.

– Oh querida, irei preparar uma ceia para vocês, eu a coloquei no quarto amarelo...

– Quarto amarelo? E o meu quarto?

– Está no lugar de sempre Edward.

Diabos!

Esqueci completamente que mamãe seria contra dormirmos no mesmo quarto. Sorte que o quarto amarelo ficava a apenas duas portas do meu.

Ela nos guiou para cima mostrando o quarto a Bella e pediu licença para ir ordenar a ceia, assim que ela se foi, peguei o olhar triste de Bella, e corri para abraçá-la.

– O que há?

– Não poderemos dormir juntos. – resmungou e ri segurando seu rosto delicado e mordisquei seus lábios carnudos.

– Será por poucos dias. E meu quarto fica somente há duas portas, eu posso lhe fazer uma visita noturna. – pisquei a fazendo sorrir, toda a tristeza desapareceu dos seus olhos.

Um criado subiu com as malas e uma mocinha de cabelos muito escuros e feições miúdas entrou em seguida, ela era nova na casa, pois não me lembrava dela, parecia muito jovem, talvez nos seus 16 anos, talvez mais.

– Milorde, senhorita. Milady Cullen, me mandou para ser sua dama de companhia.

– Oh obrigada. Sou Bella. – a menina piscou confusa, era óbvio que a maioria dos lordes não deixava seus criados os chamarem pelo primeiro nome. – Como se chama?

– Alice, senhorita Bella.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, obrigada por me ajudar.

– O prazer é meu, senhorita.

Beijei a mão de Bella e a deixei sozinha para que se trocasse e comesse algo. Benjamim não demorou a aparecer me ajudando com minhas malas, começou a guardar minhas roupas enquanto me livrava das minhas e vestia algo mais confortável.

Deitei em minha antiga cama e relaxei por um momento. Havia sido um dia cheio de tensões, mas felizmente estávamos em Londres e o casamento seria em poucas semanas, e com sorte teríamos que ir somente a duas festas no máximo.

Não demorou muito e Benjamim havia terminado sua tarefa e um criado trouxe minha ceia, depois de comer o dispensei me preparando para dormir. Esperei a casa cair no silêncio e me esgueirei até o quarto de Bella. Encontrei-a esparramada na grande cama com lençóis amarelos e tranquei a porta antes de me juntar a ela. Assim que me deitei, ela abriu os olhos, jurava que ela dormia profundamente.

– Você veio. – sorri a puxando para meus braços.

– Eu lhe disse que viria amor. – ela suspirou em contentamento e me abraçou deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

– Que bom que está aqui, estava um pouco assustada. – confessou e peguei seu queixo a fazendo me olhar.

– O que houve? Algum criado... – comecei, mas ela se apressou em negar.

– Não, é só... é tudo tão diferente, você sabe que eu só conhecia Masen Hill e minha cabana, o resto é... – ela me encarou, as palavras se perdendo e sorri me inclinando e roçando meus lábios nos dela.

– Não se preocupe amor, estarei sempre com você. – ela sorriu abertamente.

– Eu sei Edward. Eu sei.

Bella estava realmente exausta e não demorou a adormecer, beijei seus cabelos me deleitando com seu perfume e adormeci em seguida.

_Risos alegres me acordaram, abri os olhos e sorri bobamente ao ver Bella usando um vestido simples e flores no cabelo, ela riu novamente de algo que uma mulher lhe disse e corou em seguida. Ambas olharam para mim e trocaram risadinhas._

_Sorri de volta e ela corou mais e abaixou a cabeça voltando a varrer. Varrer?_

_Mas que Diabos!?_

_Por que ela estava varrendo? Olhei em volta e não reconheci o lugar, embora me parecesse familiar, eu não podia dizer onde estava. Outra mulher de vestido simples como o de Bella entrou e levou a jovem que estava com Bella e ficamos somente nós no aposento, ela continuou me ignorando, o que me incomodou._

_Me apressei em me aproximar dela e ela parou de varrer me olhando cautelosamente, segurando sua vassoura em um aperto de morte._

_– Bella?_

_– Sim milorde._

_– Não me chame assim. – resmunguei e suas bochechas coraram vivamente._

_– Milorde não devo... eu..._

_– Bella... – ela baixou os olhos e me aproximei tocando seu queixo a fazendo me encarar. – Você está diferente. – sussurrei, porque ela realmente estava. Minha Bella parecia mais velha e seu olhar sábio e antigo, essa Bella parecia jovem e tão inocente._

_– Milorde..._

_– Por favor? – a olhei suplicante e ela corou lindamente._

_– Está bem, Anthony._

Me levantei de um salto olhando em volta, estava no quarto amarelo com Bella dormindo ao meu lado pacificamente.

Mas que Diabos! O que havia sido isso?

Um tipo de sonho? Esfreguei o rosto e verifiquei as horas, meus pais acordariam em breve. Dei um beijo na testa de Bella e saí do quarto tão silenciosamente quanto entrei indo direto para meu quarto. Vesti uma camisa e calças pretas e botas. Depois que lavei o rosto e desci para tomar café.

Encontrei mamãe à mesa bebericando uma xícara de chá, ela sorriu ao me ver.

– Bom dia querido. – forcei um sorriso.

– Bom dia mãe. – ela estreitou os olhos.

– O que há? – meu sorriso foi verdadeiro dessa vez, ela sempre conseguia descobrir quando eu estava mal.

– Só um pesadelo mãe.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, sim. – era somente um pesadelo, um muito confuso na verdade. Mas eu não queria falar sobre isso, tudo que queria era esquecer.

Mas duvidava que pudesse. A imagem de Bella mais jovem e me chamando de Anthony não me saía da cabeça.

Uma hora mais tarde, ainda estávamos à mesa, papai e Jasper se juntaram a nós, e falamos sobre a coroa e a câmara dos lordes quando Bella desceu, assim que a olhei fiquei em pé em um pulo. Ela estava tão pálida e parecia cansada, mas havia dormido tanto.

– Bella, o que há? – ela suspirou me abraçando pela cintura.

– Eu tive mais enjoos, acho que há algo de errado comigo Edward. – ela choramingou e meu coração quebrou.

Será que havia algo errado com minha Bella? Não devíamos ter saído de Masen Hill, lá ela estava segura, lá nada de mal aconteceria com ela.

– Edward, Bella está bem? – mamãe chamou e guiei Bella para a mesa, onde todos a olharam preocupados.

– Eu não sei. – peguei um pouco de chá e servi Bella, ela agradeceu tomando um pequeno gole.

– O que há querida? – mamãe deu um tapinha carinhoso na não de Bella que estava sobre a mesa.

– Eu tenho sentido esses enjoos sempre na parte da manhã. E me sinto tão cansada, mesmo quando eu durmo muito, eu ainda acordo exausta.

– Oh... – ela e papai trocaram um olhar e franzi as sobrancelhas.

– Vocês sabem o que ela tem.

– Edward, eu não sei se fico decepcionada ou animada. Mas como o casamento será em alguns dias escolherei animado.

– Como?

– Não fale por enigmas tia Esme, o que Bella tem? – Jasper parecia tão curioso quanto eu, meu pai escondia um sorriso.

– Ela está grávida. Vamos ser avós, Carlisle. – mamãe jorrou animada e os encarei estupefato.

– Grá-grávida?

– Oh... – Bella suspirou ao meu lado e em seguida tocou seu estômago, olhei naquela direção e de volta para meus pais.

_Mas que diabos! O que eu faço agora?_


	13. 12 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**12 - Mas que diabos! Eu era Anthony?**

_– Ela está grávida. Vamos ser avós Carlisle. – mamãe jorrou animada e os encarei estupefato._

_– Grá-grávida?_

_– Oh... – Bella suspirou ao meu lado e em seguida tocou seu estômago, olhei naquela direção e de volta para meus pais._

Grávida? De um bebê meu? Diabos!

Olhei para a barriga de Bella de novo, ela tocava seu estômago com cuidado, quando me foquei em seu rosto havia lágrimas em seus olhos, me levantei de um pulo indo até ela e me ajoelhando ao seu lado.

– Bella amor... – ela me encarou sorrindo, o sorriso mais lindo que já vi, só pude sorrir, e pegar suas mãos beijando seus dedos.

– Um bebê. – sussurrou com tanto amor que meus joelhos fraquejaram.

– Nosso bebê.

– Eu sempre quis um bebê seu. – sussurrou se jogando em meus braços me derrubando, ri caído no chão com seu corpo sobre o meu.

– Vejo que está feliz.

– Obrigada Edward, eu te amo. – chorou beijando meu rosto e ri, consegui me sentar a levando comigo, afastei seus cabelos bagunçados do rosto.

– Eu te amo Bella.

– Você está feliz? – ela tocou meu rosto com carinho e sorri.

– Claro, eu nunca pensei em ser pai, mas diabos, ter um bebê com você é maravilhoso.

– Nosso bebê. Eu e Anthony queríamos tanto, mas eu nunca consegui, achei que não podia ter bebês. – Anthony de novo.

Meu sonho voltou com força total, neguei levantando e a levando comigo.

– Bem, agora você pode. – murmurei a ajudando a se sentar. Ela sorriu e olhei meus pais que sorriam bobamente, assim como Jasper, rolei os olhos e todos riram, e vieram correndo abraçar Bella a felicitando.

Sorri me sentando ao seu lado a olhando bobamente, Bella é linda em sua alegria, falando com mamãe sobre roupas de bebê e um quarto para ele, falando de nomes aceitáveis para o filho de um duque.

– Parabéns papai. – Jasper puxou a cadeira do meu lado e sorri.

– Muito obrigada.

– Ainda bem que o casamento é daqui a alguns dias em.

– Sim, Bella não caberia no vestido se o casamento demorasse mais.

– Oh meu Deus, precisamos fazer uma prova do vestido. – mamãe gritou de repente, nos assustando e levou Bella para longe de nós.

Bella acenou alegremente quando foi retirada da sala, me voltando para papai e Jasper, os dois sorriram maliciosamente e rolei os olhos.

– Então vamos... – tentei mudar de assunto, mas Jasper agarrou meu ombro me fazendo sentar novamente.

– Vamos falar sobre sua pressa em fazer uma família duque. – brincou e ri.

– Eu não pretendia, foi...

– O destino.

– Belo modo de colocar, Jasper. – papai assentiu e bufei.

– Você não vê Edward? Você está dando a vida que Bella perdeu.

– Perdeu?

– Sim, quando Anthony a deixou.

– Essa história de novo?

– Você ainda não acredita? – meu sonho bizarro voltou a minha mente, mas eu me recusava a acreditar naquilo. Não era real, somente algum, alguma... não era real e pronto.

– Acreditar que Bella é centenária? Por favor, Jasper ela não tem nenhuma ruga.

– Por causa da magia.

– Você se ouve? Magia? Realmente?

– Eu sei que no fundo você acredita, Edward, mesmo que não admita. – rolei os olhos o ignorando, e me levantei.

– Tanto faz, eu tenho coisas a fazer. – resmunguei me levantando, eu não precisava mais dessa conversa sobre Anthony e se Bella viveu naquela cabana a anos ou não.

Eu já estava farto disso.

Passei o resto da tarde vendo alguns assuntos que deixei de lado quando fui para Masen Hill. Já passava das cinco quando Benjamin entrou no escritório me olhando bravo.

– Milorde, não vai vir se aprontar?

– Me aprontar? – ele suspirou desolado.

– O baile milorde, para apresentar senhorita Bella como sua noiva.

– Ah... diabos, é hoje?

– Sim, milorde. – murmurou exasperado e sorri.

– Perdoe-me Benjamin eu me esqueci completamente. – ele assentiu.

– Irei preparar o seu banho.

Ele saiu apressado e suspirei, um baile, havia esquecido completamente. Ainda não gostava muito da ideia de levar Bella a um baile, as pessoas da sociedade eram cruéis e maldosas, tinha receio que alguém ofendesse Bella. Duvidava que isso fosse possível, já que ninguém ofenderia a noiva de um lorde com dois títulos.

Ainda sim, me preocupava que seria demais para Bella.

– Milorde. – Benjamin chamou na porta e levantei o seguindo.

– Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Subi rapidamente para o quarto seguido por Benjamin, depois de um banho ele me ajudou a vestir o terno e a arrumar o cabelo para trás. Assim que estava pronto agradeci Ben e desci para o hall, sabia que seria inútil ir ao quarto de Bella, com certeza estava se arrumando com sua criada.

Encontrei Jasper e papai na sala bebendo uma dose de uísque, Jasper me serviu um pouco e agradeci bebendo de um gole.

– A que horas vamos?

– Assim que as senhoras descerem. – papai sorriu bebendo seu uísque.

Não demorou muito e elas desceram, sorri abertamente ao ver minha linda Bella em um bonito vestido azul da moda, ela sorriu ao me ver, suas bochechas rosadas.

– Está linda amor.

– Obrigada. – me apressei em chegar a ela pegando suas mãos e beijando seus dedos.

– Como você está? E o bebê? – havia esquecido tudo sobre o bebê pela tarde, mas foi somente vê-la que me lembrei que ela estava carregando o nosso bebê.

– Estamos bem. – beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– Bom, pronta para ser apresentada como a futura duquesa Masen?

– Acho que sim. – beijei seus lábios novamente.

– Vai ficar tudo bem.

– Eu sei. – sorriu.

– Então vamos? – papai chamou e assentimos, beijei a bochecha de mamãe dizendo que estava linda em seu bonito vestido verde esmeralda.

Seguimos para o coche que nos levaria até a casa dos Volturi, amigos da família que fizeram o baile em homenagem a mim e a minha noiva. Fomos introduzidos ao grande salão repleto de damas e lordes, casais valsando.

– Oh é tão bonito. – Bella sussurrou apertando meu braço e sorri para ela.

– Sim, eu acho. – ela riu.

– Eu acho. Olha como eles dançam.

– Dançará comigo, Bella? – ela mordeu o lábio olhando os casais.

– Eu não saberia dançar assim.

– Não precisa se preocupar amor, eu vou te ensinar. – ela me olhou e assentiu.

– Por favor.

– Vamos, quero apresentá-la as minhas amigas.

Bella riu quando foi puxada por mamãe que começou a apresentá-la a todos seus conhecidos. Não demorou para Jasper correr atrás de alguma jovem bonita e nos deixar, papai rolou os olhos e começou a me puxar em direção aonde mamãe e Bella foram. No caminho encontramos Aro.

– Edward, meu caro.

– Aro. – sorri educadamente. – Está linda, senhorita Volturi. – Jane a filha de Aro sorriu corando, como todas as jovens das cortes coravam e gaguejavam quando me viam.

– Milorde, é bom revê-lo. – assenti, papai os cumprimentou também, e falamos mais um momento antes de nos despedirmos e fui atrás de Bella.

No caminho falamos com mais algumas pessoas, que me cumprimentaram pelo casamento, quando finalmente alcançamos as mulheres gelei ao ver Tânia com elas.

Diabos!

Apertei o passo chegando o mais rápido possível até elas, assim que estava lá, me aproximei de Bella, colocando meu braço em volta da sua cintura, ela relaxou imediatamente ao me ter ao seu lado, podia ver a irritação em minha mãe, papai se aproximou dela a fazendo relaxar um pouco.

– Lady Denali.

– Milorde, que prazer revê-lo, e sua linda noiva. – podia ouvir o deboche em sua voz, e rosnei.

– Sim, um prazer vê-la. Com certeza tem alguns amigos para ver se nos der licença... – comecei a me afastar, mas ela me chamou.

– Milorde eu realmente esperava que me tirasse para dançar, guardei minha primeira dança para você, como sempre. – sorriu olhando Bella.

– Desculpe-me milady, mas já prometi todas as minhas danças para minha linda noiva. – peguei a mão de Bella beijando seus dedos e ela riu.

– Mas... mas sempre...

– Lady Denali, eu sou um homem comprometido agora, e não dançarei com ninguém mais além da minha noiva.

– Essa criada? – deu um passo em direção a Bella, e dei um na direção dela colocando Bella atrás de mim.

– Se controle milady, e respeite minha noiva.

– Eu sei muito bem que ela não passa de uma criada. – empinou o queixo me olhando com ódio.

– Ela ainda é melhor do que você, que se deita com qualquer um. – ela ergueu a mão para me bater, mas agarrei seu pulso antes que me tocasse.

– Me solte. – guinchou e a soltei me afastando.

– Não se preocupe milady, tocá-la é a última coisa que desejo.

– Seu... seu... bastardo. – grunhiu se afastando, notei que várias pessoas nos olhavam, e os ignorei pegando a mão de Bella.

– Que tal aquela dança agora? – ela sorriu e assentiu me puxando para dançar.

Com facilidade guiei Bella, não demorou muito estávamos valsando, não como os outros casais, um pouco mais devagar, para que Bella não tropeçasse, mas ainda sim dançando. Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, já estava na segunda música quando Bella finalmente falou, e eu preferia que tivesse ficado em silêncio.

– Ela foi sua amante?

– Bella... – seus lindos olhos me encararam e suspirei.

– Foi?

– Foi antes de te conhecer Bella. Antes de você eu não era nenhum santo, mas assim que eu te vi, eu deixei de ter olhos pra qualquer outra mulher. – ela sorriu um pouco.

– Anthony disse o mesmo.

– O que?

– Ele disse que ao me ver ele esqueceu todas as outras. – ela abaixou os olhos por um momento, e quando voltou a me encarar seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas. – Mas mesmo me amando tanto, ele me deixou.

– Ele foi um idiota, e eu não cometerei os erros dele. Estarei aqui para você Bella, para você e para nosso bebê. – ela sorriu.

– Acredito em você, mas ainda tenho medo. Seu mundo é tão... tão cheio de luxo e beleza, e eu... eu sou só uma criada.

– Não, você não é uma criada, Bella. Você é o amor da minha vida. – parei de dançar e segurei seu rosto entre as mãos. – Você é meu mundo Bella, eu não posso viver longe de você, e não vou, nada me afastará de você.

– Nada? Mesmo se seus pais... – nem a deixei terminar.

– Meus pais que vão ao inferno, eu nunca a deixaria, por nada nesse mundo. – ela assentiu e beijei rapidamente seus lábios e a puxei para onde meus pais estavam.

Bella foi cumprimentada por nossos conhecidos e amigos, dançou com meu pai e Jasper algumas vezes, e declinou quando algum rapaz a convidava. Eu fiz o mesmo, evitando as ex-amantes, as senhoritas caçadoras, dançando somente com Bella e minha mãe.

Em uma das valsas que dançava com mamãe notei James sozinho com Bella, ele sorria falando algo, e de longe podia ver o desconforto de Bella, parei de dançar imediatamente quase derrubando mamãe.

– Edward?

– Desculpe-me. Venha. – ela me encarou confusa, mas ao notar o que eu olhava a ouvi bufar.

– O que esse bastardo quer aqui?

– É meu noivado, seria grosseiro se ele não viesse. – ela assentiu, mas nenhum de nós gostou de vê-lo próximo a Bella.

– Bella. – chamei quando a alcançamos e pude ver o alivio em seus olhos. James sorriu abertamente.

– Olá Edward, Esme. Felicidades sobrinho.

– Obrigada James. – ele notou nossas expressões azedas, pois se desculpou dizendo ver algum conhecido, assim que ele sumiu de vista me voltei para Bella.

– Ele te machucou?

– Não... eu... podemos ir para casa?

– Já quer ir? – ela assentiu evitando meus olhos.

– Por favor. – sussurrou e olhei mamãe.

– Vão, Edward, mande o coche de volta quando chegarem em casa.

– Claro, se nos dão licença. – peguei a mão de Bella e a levei para fora, cumprimentamos mais alguns conhecidos no caminho, e nos despedimos de Aro, que nos desejou felicidade e prometeu ir ao casamento.

Entramos no coche e Bella ficou em silêncio todo o caminho, ao chegarmos, pedi ao cocheiro que voltasse para pegar meus pais e fui para dentro com Bella. Ela foi direto para seu quarto e a segui fechando a porta atrás de mim.

– Diga-me o que houve?

– Não houve nada Edward.

– Bella, por favor, não minta para mim. – ela ergueu os olhos me encarando e vi uma lágrima deslizando por sua bochecha.

Corri até ela a abraçando, ela enterrou o rosto em meu peito fungando.

– Shiii, acalme-se amor, o que te aflige?

– James... ele... ele... – ela choramingou não encontrando as palavras e a levei até a cama a colocando em meu colo.

– O que ele fez? – sequei as lágrimas esperando ela se acalmar, quando estava mais refeita respirou fundo antes de continuar.

– Ele me ofereceu dinheiro.

– Como?

– Disse que me daria um bom dinheiro para que eu me fosse, que... que eu devia aceitar, porque em breve você se cansaria de mim, e eu ficaria sem nada, se aceitasse o dinheiro, pelo menos teria algo.

– Aquele bastardo, miserável... – olhei Bella que me olhava tristemente. – Você não acreditou nele, não é?

– Não, eu sei que você me ama, e ao nosso bebê. – assenti aliviado.

– Bom, me assustou por um momento Bella.

– Desculpe.

– Por que ficou tão triste? Se não acreditou nele...

– É que ele disse as mesmas palavras que o duque, quando você... Anthony me pediu em casamento, ele tentou tanto me separar de Anthony, e no fim ele conseguiu.

– Mas não importa o que façam Bella, ninguém vai nos separar.

– Sim, ninguém vai. – sussurrou me beijando com urgência.

Devolvi os beijos a deitando na cama e a despi do seu longo vestido, com algum sacrifício devo dizer, quis cortar as fitas do espartilho, mas ela me proibiu. Mesmo eu prometendo lhe dar outro. Quando finalmente seu corpo se revelou para mim, livrei-me das minhas roupas e espalhei beijos por sua pele. Seus mamilos endureceram contra minha língua, sua entrada umedeceu com minha boca. Quando ela estava pulsando por mim, a penetrei nos unindo.

– Edward... – ela gemia meu nome a cada investida, assim como eu gemia o dela.

Conforme o prazer aumentava, minhas investidas ficaram mais fortes e urgentes, e não demorei a vir gritando seu nome, assim como ela gritou o meu.

Quando nos afastamos ofegantes, sorri beijando sua pele quente e suada, ela suspirou se aconchegando contra mim.

– Te amo, Edward. – acariciei seu rosto e em seguida seu estômago plano, que em breve estaria cheio do nosso bebê.

– Eu amo vocês dois. – ela sorriu abertamente repetindo minhas palavras e não demorou a adormecer, eu a segui dormindo rapidamente.

_O barulho de choro me acordou, olhei para o lado e grunhi ao ver Bella tremendo com seu choro, ela ainda estava chateada. Ergui a mão tocando seu ombro e ela me olhou, lágrimas escorriam por seu lindo rosto._

_–Bella, não chore. – ela fungou._

_– Eu não posso evitar. Não quando você vai me deixar._

_– Bella, eu não vou deixá-la. – ela negou secando as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos._

_– Vai sim, eu ouvi, ouvi quando ele veio._

_– Quem?_

_– O duque. Eu ouvi... eu ouvi ele te pedindo para ir, e você vai._

_– Não, Bella. – tentei tocá-la, mas ela se afastou abraçando os joelhos._

_– Por que você vai?_

_– Eu não vou. – tentei dizer e ela negou._

_– Não minta pra mim. Você vai sim, vai me deixar._

_– Eu nunca a deixaria, eu vou voltar. – diabos de onde veio isso? Eu não ia a lugar nenhum, mas por que eu disse isso?_

_– Mas e se não voltar? Muitos já morreram nas guerras sem sentido entre a Inglaterra e a Escócia, e se você não voltar Anthony, eu não vou sobreviver._

_Anthony?_

_Mas que diabos, é outro sonho?_

_– Eu... eu..._

_– Não vá Anthony, eu não preciso viver no castelo, no luxo ou o que você acha que eu quero. Eu só quero você._

_– Eu também só quero você Bella. Mas eu não posso deixar você viver aqui, você merece muito mais, eu lhe prometi o mundo quando a convenci a se casar comigo, e não era isso que eu tinha em mente. – gesticulei em volta e notei que estávamos na cabana._

_Diabos!_

_– Mas não foi por isso que eu me casei com você, Anthony, fiz isso porque te amo. E quero passar minha vida com você, ter seus bebês, ter uma família. Mas como vamos ter isso se você partir?_

_– Será por pouco tempo Bella, eu voltarei antes que você perceba, e teremos a vida toda pela frente._

_– Prometa._

_– O que?_

_– Jure pra mim, jure que voltará, que __**de um jeito ou de outro**__ você voltará._

_– Eu voltarei Bella, eu sempre voltarei para você. Enquanto isso você pode viver no castelo..._

_– Nunca, eu nunca poderia viver lá com seu pai._

_– Ele não faria mal a você Bella. Ele me prometeu que cuidará de você enquanto eu estiver fora._

_– Não, eu ficarei aqui, esperando por você._

_– Aqui?_

_– Sim aqui, esperando por você._

_– Está bem. Mas eu lhe juro Bella, de um jeito ou de outro eu voltarei, eu darei um jeito de voltar para você. __**Nem que seja depois de morto**__. – ela sorriu um pouquinho me abraçando._

_– Eu estarei esperando, Anthony. Sempre esperando por ti. – ela colou seus lábios nos meus, e gemi a abraçando e caindo na cama com ela sobre mim, ela se afastou me encarando, seus olhos brilhando com amor._

_– Eu te amo, Anthony. – sorri fechando os olhos..._

– Edward... – abri os olhos quando ouvi a voz de Bella e olhei em volta, estava em casa, em Londres.

Olhei Bella novamente, ela sussurrou novamente meu nome em seu sonho sorrindo e se aconchegou contra mim, meu coração se apertou, eu tinha certeza agora, embora eu quisesse negar, era verdade, era uma lembrança não um sonho.

_Mas que diabos! Eu era Anthony?_


	14. 13 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**13 - Mas que diabos! O que Jasper fez?**

_– Edward... – abri os olhos quando ouvi a voz de Bella e olhei em volta, estava em casa, em Londres._

_Olhei Bella novamente, ela sussurrou novamente meu nome em seu sonho sorrindo e se aconchegou contra mim, meu coração se apertou, eu tinha certeza agora, embora eu quisesse negar, era verdade, era uma lembrança não um sonho._

Mas que diabos! Eu era realmente Anthony? Como isso era possível, como toda essa loucura era possível. Se fosse possível Bella teria mais de 100 anos, e como eu poderia ser Anthony? Enterrei o rosto entre as mãos confuso com tantas revelações. Esse sonho tinha que ser real, eu podia sentir que era real, que eu realmente estive lá, com Bella. Que era eu me despedindo dela, eu a deixando.

Sequei uma lagrima que escorreu por minha bochecha, mas como isso era possível? Como toda a situação era possível, mas eu sentia que era possível que foi... que...

– Eu te amarei sempre Edward. – Bella sussurrou em seu sono e sorri.

Não importava se era real ou não, o importante era Bella. E eu sendo Anthony ou não eu iria dar tudo que ela perdeu quando ele partiu. Com isso decidido consegui deitar e adormecer novamente.

Gemi quando senti lábio molhados em meu peito, e descendo, descendo... arregalei os olhos olhando em volta e grunhi ao ver minha doce Bella beijando a ponta do meu membro enquanto o acariciava, ela sorriu ao me ver acordado e gemi.

– Diabos. – ela riu baixinho e continuou a me provocar com sua boca e mãos, não aguentando mais, agarrei seus ombros a empurrando na cama e ficando sobre ela.

Bella tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios, que me fez gemer, e amaldiçoar por ela estar de camisola.

– Bella... – grunhi e ela sorriu.

– Bom dia amor.

– Está sendo um excelente dia, mas ele pode ficar melhor. – ele sorriu mais.

– Como?

Sorrindo maliciosamente, rasguei sua camisola do seu corpo, Bella deu um gritinho, mas ela sorria, seus olhos brilhando. Gemi quando seu corpo se revelou para mim, os seios empinados com o bicos duros, seu sexo rosa...

– Bella o que houve aqui? – levei um dedo a sua entrada limpa sem pelos, muito surpreso ao encontrá-la com a pele nua, seu sexo estava molhado e quente, como não vi isso ontem? Seu rosto ficou vermelho.

– Hmmm, eu tirei.

– Eu percebi amor, mas de onde isso veio?

– A minha nova criada Alice disse... bem... as mulheres não tem, e achei... bem pensei... – deitei sobre ela esmagando meus lábios nos dela.

Ela grunhiu agarrando meus cabelos puxando os fios com força, gemendo penetrei sua boca com minha língua me deleitando com seu sabor, minhas mãos tocando seu corpo com cuidado, acariciando sua entrada molhada.

– Edward... – ela gritou afastando os lábios dos meus quando empurrei dois dedos dentro dela, sorri os curvando e esfreguei seu botão do prazer.

Ela ofegou largando meu cabelo e cravando as unhas no meu ombro, gemi retirando os dedos dela, e abri mais suas pernas me enterrando em sua boceta. Bella gritou afundando mais as unhas em minhas costas, e gemi de dor e prazer.

– Diabos... tão bom... – grunhi e ela assentiu em acordo rebolando de baixo de mim, se movendo comigo a cada investida minha.

Desci minha boca para seus seios, pegando um mamilo na boca e o chupando com força, ela arfou arqueando o corpo contra o meu. Mudei a boca para o outro seio provando seu seio, chupando e lambendo o bico enrugado.

– Ah... Edward... não pare... – ela gemia a cada investida, em empurrava com força dentro dela. Depois de tê-la provando meu pau, eu não aguentaria muito, então tinha que fazê-la vir logo, ou gozaria como um adolescente na sua primeira vez.

Larguei seus seios subindo meus lábios até seu pescoço provando sua pele doce, ela arfou respirando com dificuldade, assim como eu.

Já sentindo meu pau inchando, levei a mão entre nossos corpos provocando seu clitóris, Bella gritou vindo no mesmo momento agarrando meus ombros como se sua vida dependesse disso, gemi ao sentir sua boceta ordenhando meu pau, e dei mais três investidas vindo em seguida.

Enterrei o rosto entre seus seios perfeitos e abracei seu corpo contra o meu, ela suspirou no silêncio do quarto, seus dedinhos brincando com meu cabelo, levantei o rosto sorrindo e ela sorriu corando. Seu cabelo desgrenhado estava espalhado no travesseiro, seus lábios estavam inchados e ela estava toda vermelha, se possível mais linda do que nunca. Meu coração falhou uma batida com o amor que eu sentia por essa mulher, nunca pensei sentir nada tão forte assim. Bella era meu mundo, se eu era realmente Anthony eu não cometeria o erro duas vezes, eu nunca me afastaria dela.

– No que está pensando? – ela sussurrou e subi por seu corpo ficando no nível dos seus olhos.

– No quanto eu te amo. – ela suspirou.

– E é muito? – sorri escovando meus lábios contra os dela.

– Sim, não há palavras pra expressar, mas posso dizer que você é minha vida Bella. – ela levou a mão ao meu rosto tocando com carinho, fechei os olhos me deleitando com seu toque, beijei seus dedos.

– Você é minha vida também Edward. – sussurrou de volta e abri os olhos sorrindo.

– Bom. Agora que tal um grande café da manhã. Os amores da minha vida tem que comer. – falei dando um beijo em seus lábios e outro em seu estomago. Ela riu me abraçando apertado.

– Sim, estamos com fome.

– Então vamos nos vestir antes que você me ataque novamente. – ela riu corando lindamente e sai da cama a ajudando em seguida.

Achei minhas calças no chão e as vesti rapidamente, Bella retirou uma combinação com calcinha e sutiã, e um vestido amarelo bonito.

– Você quer ajudar amor? Ou prefere que chame Alice? – ela havia coloca o sutiã e mordendo o lábio ficou de costas para mim, para que fechasse o feixe.

– Você pode me ajudar. – assentiu prendendo o sutiã em seu corpo e beijei seu ombro. Ela suspirou, mas se afastou vestindo a calcinha e puxando o vestido sobre o corpo, a ajudei com as fitas atrás as prendendo bem, quando terminado a virei para mim beijando seus lábios.

– Te amo.

– Te amo. – repetiu e me afastei.

– Irei me trocar enquanto você termina. – ela assentiu e com mais um beijo sai do quarto, já estava quase no meu quando dei de cara com mamãe.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando meu corpo, eu ainda estava somente com minha calça e o resto das minhas roupas nos braços, sorri educadamente.

– Bom dia mãe.

– Bom dia Edward. Você acha apropriado andar com esses trajes pela casa?

– Definitivamente não.

– Ótimo. Então na próxima vez que escapulir do quarto da sua noiva se vista antes. – empinou o queixo e se foi me deixando com a boca aberta.

Acabei rindo, bem era obvio que eu fazia isso já que minha noiva está grávida. Caminhei apressadamente para meu quarto antes que trombasse com meu pai ou pior, Jasper. Assim que entrei no quarto larguei as roupas sobre a cama e tirei a calça indo para o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido e fiz a barba. Voltei para o quarto ainda enrolado na toalha e peguei uma roupa simples.

Com certeza Bella teria mais prova de vestidos, então passaria o dia em casa. Deveria chamar meu advogado e começar a arrumar os papeis para garantir a segurança de Bella. Desde meu sonho, ou lembrança, eu estava certo de uma coisa. Bella era a verdadeira duquesa de Masen. Então deixaria Masen para ela, além de uma grande quantia de dinheiro, se algo acontecesse comigo, Bella tinha que estar segura, ela e nosso bebê.

Decidido terminei de me vestir e sai do quarto indo para o de Bella, dei uma batina na porta a abrindo em seguida e sorri ao vê-la sentada na beirada da cama tocando seu estomago com admiração. Meu sorriso morreu ao ver que estava um pouco pálida.

– Tudo bem amor? – ela levantou os olhos pra mim.

– Sim, sim tive um pouco de enjoou depois que você se foi... – ela deu de ombros, e abaixou os olhos acariciando sua barriga, e depois voltou a me olhar. – Estou um pouco ansiosa sabe. – assenti indo até ela e me ajoelhando em sua frente e beijando seu estomago plano.

– Também estou. Não vejo a hora de ver seu estomago cheio com nosso bebê. – sua mão passou pelo meu cabelo e olhei para ela sorrindo.

– Nosso bebê. – sussurrou com a voz cheia de alegria. – Você deseja um menino?

– Desejo o que você me dar. – ela suspirou.

– Você sempre sabe a coisa certa a dizer. – ri.

– Só digo o que está em meu coração. – peguei suas mãos beijando seus dedos.

– Então seu coração está no lugar certo. – coloquei suas mãos sobre meu peito.

– Sim. Está bem aqui e sempre pensando em você. – ela riu baixinho e seu estomago roncou alto.

– Oh... – ri alto me levantando e a puxando para que ficasse de pé.

– Vamos antes que nosso bebê comece a gritar de fome. – ela riu enquanto saímos.

Chegamos ao salão e todos já estavam sentados comendo, demos bom dia e puxei a cadeira de Bella, ela agradeceu se sentando, me sentei ao seu lado e comecei a servi-la, colocando um pouco de chá e passando geleia em um pedaço de pão.

– Coma querida.

– Obrigada. – sorri e olhei as coisas na mesa, Bella devia comer bem, para o bebê e ela ficarem fortes. Peguei um prato e comecei a enchê-lo com tudo que havia, queijo, bolo, pães doce, salgado, broa de milho.

Coloquei o prato cheio na frente de Bella, ela sorriu, sorri de volta e comecei a passar manteiga em um pão e entreguei a ela.

– Edward, Bella explodira se continuar com isso. – ergui os olhos da minha tarefa e notei que todos me encaravam, olhei para Bella e ela ainda nem tinha comido o pão com a geleia, e segurava o pão com manteiga que havia lhe dado, e seu prato estava uma montanha.

– Oh... – ela riu assim como os outros. – Eu só queria que ela comesse bem, sabe ela come por dois agora. – dei de ombros, e Bella largou seus pães e me abraçou.

– Não precisa se preocupar filho, contanto que não há exageros, Bella pode comer suas refeições normais que ela ficara bem.

– Tem certeza? – não que eu não confiasse em meu pai, mas eu queria que Bella tivesse uma gravidez saudável e forte, muitas mulheres morriam durante o parto, por estarem fracas demais, e se minha Bella...

Senti a mão do meu pai sobre a minha na mesa. Bella sorriu me soltando, voltando a pegar seu pão com geleia.

– Se acalme filho. Eu ainda lembro de quando sua mãe te teve. Ela comia bem, mas sem exageros, mas para você ficar mais calmo chamaremos um medico.

– Sim, isso seria bom. – assenti. – E ele precisa ser discreto, não quero que saibam da gravidez de Bella até depois do casamento.

– Você está certo. Eu conheço um bom medico que será discreto. Lembra-se do Dr. Hale.

– Claro, ele ainda trabalha? – papai riu, o homem era bem velho, se duvidasse ele fez o parto do meu avô.

– Claro que não. Mas o neto dele Emmett o substitui há alguns anos é muito bom.

– Emmett Hale?

– Sim.

– Eu conheço Emmett.

– Conhece?

– Sim. Ele não estudou conosco em Elton, Jasper? – Jasper que estava meio dormindo em cima da mesa piscou confuso ao ser incluído na conversa. Com certeza depois do baile foi a algum bordel e passou a noite em claro.

– Emmett, sim, sim. Ele era muito divertido, conseguia beber um barril de cerveja e ficar de pé. Também era um devasso. – fiz uma careta.

– Ah não sei se é uma boa ideia ele ser o medico de Bella. – mamãe riu.

– Não seja bobo Edward, vocês não estão na escola mais. Dr. Hale é um medico respeitável agora e casado com uma jovem muito respeitável.

– Oh então tudo bem. Se Bella concordar é claro? – todos a olhamos e ela estava concentrada em devorar um bolinho, quando notou que todos a encaravam corou.

– Há tudo bem, se seus pais confiam nele, para mim não há problema.

– Ótimo. Ligarei para ele imediatamente.

Com isso decidido, terminamos de tomar o café, e fomos para a sala. Bella estava um pouco cansada e disse aos meus pais que esperaríamos o medico em meu quarto. Antes de subirmos passei na biblioteca pegando um livro de romance que imaginei que Bella gostaria e seguimos para seu quarto.

Ela sentou na cama e sentei aos seus pés tirei seus sapatos colocando seus pés em meu colo e comecei a massageá-los com uma mão e mostrei o livro para ela.

– Gostaria que eu lesse para você? – seus olhos brilharam.

– Por favor. – ri e comecei a ler, era uma novela romântica com certeza pertencia a minha mãe.

Sobre um casal que foram obrigados a casar, mas descobriram o amor juntos. Não me prendeu a atenção realmente, mas Bella parecia encantada. Continuei massageando seus pés com uma mão e com a outra lendo o livro.

Já tinha lido uma boa parte quando bateram na porta, parei de ler e murmurei um "entre", e marquei a pagina, mamãe colocou a cabeça para dentro.

Pude ver seu olhar de alivio, com certeza ela achou que estávamos em um momento intimo. Sorri abertamente e ela pigarreou.

– Ah ai estão vocês. Dr. Hale chegou.

– Mande o entrar. – ela assentiu e abriu mais a porta dando licença ao homem alto de ombros largos e porte de atleta com cabelos preto curto e olhos dourados em um terno cinza, ele sorriu abertamente para nós.

– Boa tarde, duque, senhorita.

– Boa tarde doutor.

– Me chame de Emmett. – me levantei indo apertar sua mão e ele me olhou atentamente.

– Me chame de Edward então.

– Não mudou muito desde a escola. – murmurou e ri, embora estivesse mais alto, ainda parecia o mesmo, exceto pela barba rala.

– Digo o mesmo, não mudou nada. – ele bufou.

– Claro que mudei, sou um medico respeitável agora. – embora ele parecesse sério, podia ver a diversão em seus olhos. Acabei rindo.

– Claro, claro. Venha conhecer minha noiva, Bella.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo, doutor.

– O prazer é meu senhorita. Então o conde foi meio vago, o que exatamente a senhorita tem? – Bella me olhou ansiosamente e suspirei.

– Antes eu gostaria de sua palavra de que, você será discreto sobre essa consulta? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Discreto?

– Sim, você pode?

– Claro, eu não tenho o costume de fofocar sobre os meus clientes, então não se preocupe. – assentindo respirei fundo.

– Bella está grávida. Eu gostaria que você verificasse para ter certeza que está tudo bem, e claro que fosse discreto. – repeti e ele riu.

– Desculpe, mas do jeito que falou achei que vocês tinham matado alguém. – Bella riu e sorri.

– Bem, não é tão grave, mas o casamento é em poucos dias, e não quero que Bella fique mal falada.

– Perfeitamente. Manterei a minha boca fechada. Agora vamos ver como você está senhorita Bella.

– Sim, por favor. – ela sorriu animada e ele riu a mandando se sentar.

Depois de um exame rápido, ele confirmou que estava tudo bem, e como meu pai disse nada de exageros, e que ele iria vê-la durante o restante da gravidez. Assim que acabou deixei Bella com minha mãe e levei Emmett até a porta.

– Foi um prazer vê-lo, Edward. – apertamos as mãos no hall e assenti.

– Realmente foi. Espero que você e sua esposa possam vir ao casamento.

– Com certeza, será bom rever os amigos. Ainda anda com Whitlock?

– Sim. – ele riu.

– Bom, diga a ele que estou ansioso para revê-lo.

– Hmmm, claro. Posso saber por quê?

– Eu lhe devo um chute no traseiro.

Por algum motivo eu não estava surpreso.

_Mas que diabos! O que Jasper fez?_


	15. 14 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**14 - Mas que diabos! Eu devo ser louco.**

_– Com certeza, será bom rever os amigos. Ainda anda com Whitlock?_

_– Sim. – ele riu._

_– Bom, diga a ele que estou ansioso para revê-lo._

_– Hmmm, claro. Posso saber por quê?_

_– Eu lhe devo um chute no traseiro._

_Por algum motivo eu não estava surpreso._

– O que ele fez? – ele riu, mas antes que ele dissesse o próprio Jasper entrou no hall sorrindo ao nos ver.

– Edward, quem é esse com você? – Emmett cruzou os braços sobre o peito olhando seriamente para Jasper que parou no meio do caminho olhando atentamente para Emmett.

– Jasper, se lembra de Emmett Hale? – Jasper sorriu, mas ao ver o rosto sério de Emmett franziu o cenho por um momento, em seguida gemeu.

– Você não pode ainda estar chateado por aquilo. Foi há anos atrás.

– Eu ainda me sinto chateado sim. – rosnou Emmett dando alguns passos em direção a Jasper que deu vários para trás.

– Vamos lá Emmett, com certeza ela nem lembra mais de nós e você chateado por uma garota qualquer.

– Eu casei com ela. – Jasper olhou desesperado para mim e somente ri. Lógico que tinha a ver com mulher.

– Oh, você casou com Rosalie?

– Sim, e eu lhe devo um soco pelo modo como a tratou. – grunhiu se aproximando mais, e antes que percebesse Jasper estava encurralado na parede.

– Mas... er... bem, se casou com ela, não houve nenhum dano e... – antes que ele terminasse Emmett deu um soco em seu queixo derrubando Jasper no chão, hesitei em me aproximar, sabia que Jasper devia ter aprontado com a tal de Rosalie.

Afinal, Jasper era um conquistador na época da escola, prometendo casamento a meia dúzia de mulheres quando estava bêbado, felizmente para ele, sua fama o precedia e ninguém o levava a sério. Ou talvez levassem.

– Autch, essa realmente doeu. – Jasper esfregou o queixo tentando se levantar e foi ajudado por Emmett.

– Desculpe, mas eu lhe devia essa. – Emmett sorriu deixando-me completamente confuso, assim como Jasper.

– Certo, e agora?

– Agora preciso ir pra casa, Rosie está grávida e não gosto de deixá-la sozinha. – ele se afastou de Jasper e veio até mim apertando minha mão.

– Parabéns Emmett.

– Obrigada Edward, o mesmo para você, e foi bom vê-lo novamente.

– Igualmente. – ele se despediu e se foi.

Jasper ainda esfregando o queixo se aproximou de mim e ri batendo em suas costas.

– Jasper, Jasper o que você aprontou?

– Honestamente eu nem me lembro, não tenho culpa se a mulher me levou a sério quando eu estava bêbado. – ri o empurrando para a sala.

– Você não toma jeito. Quando vai criar juízo, meu amigo?

– Assim que achar uma boa moça como sua Bella. – sorri com a menção do nome dela.

Vi a criada de Bella subindo com uma bandeja com sopa e alguns biscoitos, a chamei e ela apressadamente veio até nós.

– Milorde?

– Isso é para Bella? – ela assentiu.

– Sim, a condessa mandou que levasse. – sorri retirando a bandeja da mão de Alice.

– Eu levarei, poderia ajudar Jasper? – virei para ele.

– Você precisa de uma compressa fria, seu rosto está começando a inchar. – ele suspirou e se voltou para Alice que o olhava com olhos arregalados.

Jasper sorriu piscando, fazendo a moça corar como um tomate, o chutei na canela o fazendo me olhar.

– Comporte-se.

– Claro, claro. – rolando os olhos os deixei a sós e fui para cima.

Bati na porta a abrindo em seguida e encontrei Bella deitada, coloquei a bandeja na cômoda e fui até ela sentando ao seu lado e afagando seu lindo cabelo escuro. Ela suspirou em seu sono se virando até estar próxima de mim, sorrindo me inclinei roçando os lábios nos dela.

– Edward... – ela suspirou em seu sono. E meu sorriso se tornou maior.

Anthony ou Edward, ela amava a mim, quem eu sou agora, e isso era tudo o que importava.

[...]

**Alguns dias depois.**

Olhei sorridente para Bella que olhava atentamente para cada palavra que o padre jorrou sobre amor, confiança, respeito, fidelidade e compromisso. Embora seu discurso parecesse ser bonito, esperava que alguém pudesse repeti-lo para mim depois, porque desde que Bella havia entrado na igreja, ela era a única coisa que eu queria olhar.

Seu vestido branco era deslumbrante, com rendas e bordados, uma beleza, mas só era tão bonito por estar nela, ela deixou de olhar o padre por um momento e me pegou a olhando, com certeza vendo meu olhar de adoração e amor, ela sorriu com as bochechas coradas, e se voltou para o padre.

Ainda a olhando, vi ela erguer a mão tocando meu rosto e sorri, ela riu e olhou para o padre, segui seu olhar e vi que ele esperava minha resposta.

– Sim, eu aceito. – sussurrei e o padre sorriu e se virou para Bella.

– Sim, eu aceito. – ele assentiu e nos declarou marido e mulher, peguei as mãos de Bella nas minhas e beijei suas mãos demoradamente, ela sorriu suspirando baixinho. Sem soltar suas mãos me afastei apresentando a todos a minha esposa, Isabella Cullen, duquesa de Masen.

Depois do casamento todos fomos à casa dos meus pais. Havia uma grande festa que mamãe organizou com nossos amigos e conhecidos e os poucos familiares que tínhamos.

Dancei com Bella por algum tempo, mas não queria que ela se cansasse muito. Podia fazer mal ao bebê, deixei Bella dançando com meu pai, quando fui tomar uma bebida com Jasper, ele estava fugindo de Emmett e Rosalie a noite toda.

Vi os dois assim que chegamos, a esposa de Emmett era linda, com incríveis olhos azuis e um bonito cabelo loiro brilhante, era muito doce e sorridente e completamente apaixonada por Emmett que a olhava com igual adoração.

Beberiquei meu uísque, quando senti Jasper me cutucando, segui seu olhar e gemi quando vi James entrando. Diabos, o que ele queria aqui?

– Você o convidou?

– Diabos! Claro que não.

– Talvez seus pais. – ofereceu e assenti.

– Possivelmente. Eu devia ter especificado para eles que não o queria aqui. – Jasper concordou, eu havia falado com ele sobre como James tratou Bella, e ele estava tão irritado quanto eu.

– O que fará?

– Nada posso fazer, exceto evitar deixá-lo sozinho com Bella. – ele concordou novamente.

– Não a deixaremos. – prometeu e sorri agradecido.

Depois de terminarmos nossas bebidas, deixei Jasper e fui até Bella, ela saiu dos braços do meu pai e me abraçou apertado.

– Tudo bem, querida?

– Sim, só... esse é um dos melhores dias da minha vida. – sorri abertamente beijando seus lábios.

– Da minha também, amor. – ela tocou meu rosto delicadamente.

– Eu te amo Edward.

– Te amo Bella.

Ficamos nos olhando por um momento, sorrindo como bobos apaixonados. Peguei sua mão beijando seus dedos a fazendo rir baixinho.

– Oh, como vocês são adoráveis. – gemi ao ouvir a voz de James e me virei para ele irritado.

– O que quer, James? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, com certeza confuso com minha hostilidade, mas já devia imaginar que Bella me contou da proposta que fez a ela da última vez que se virão, ele lançou um olhar irritado a Bella que se encolheu ao meu lado.

– Vejo que sua esposa gosta de falar.

– Sim, e pelo visto você também, então agora é minha vez. Fique longe de nós James, eu não quero mais ver você em minha casa ou perto da minha família.

– Sua família? Escute aqui seu moleque, essa família também é minha, e não pense que vou ficar parado vendo você e essa vagabunda roubarem o que me pertence. – dei um passo para frente pronto para socá-lo, mas as mãos de Bella agarraram meu braço me parando.

– Eu não roubei nada, James. Robert com certeza sabia a cobra que você é, por isso não te deixou nada. Agora saia daqui, você não é bem vindo.

– O que está acontecendo? – papai se aproximou de nós e o olhei bravo.

– Seu irmão insultou minha esposa. – os olhos de meu pai se arregalaram.

– Você perdeu o juízo James, qual o seu problema? – James riu amargamente.

– Meu problema é que estou cansado de ser passado para trás nessa família. Esse moleque tomou o que pertencia a mim por direito. Masen devia ser minha.

– Chega James. Edward é o dono de Masen, está na hora de você aprender a conviver com isso.

– Mas esse moleque...

– Eu disse chega. – meu pai rosnou agarrando o braço de James e o puxando para longe.

Assim que ele se foi, Bella se jogou em meus braços, a apertei contra mim beijando seus cabelos.

– Está tudo bem, amor?

– Sim, enquanto estiver com você está tudo ótimo.

– Então nunca sairei do seu lado. – ela ergueu o rosto me encarando.

– Promete?

– Prometo amor, sempre estarei com você. – ela suspirou alegremente me abraçando apertado.

O resto da noite se seguiu mais calmo, papai conseguiu se livrar de James e conseguimos aproveitar o resto da festa. Bella começou a ficar cansada no meio da festa e achei que já era o suficiente e nos recolhemos.

Dei boa noite aos meus pais e subi com Bella para meu quarto, que agora seria o nosso, antes de chegarmos a porta agarrei Bella a erguendo em meus braços, ela riu abraçando meu pescoço e deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

– Feliz, esposa?

– Muito esposo. – sorrindo entrei no quarto a levando até a cama, a deitei sobre os lençóis ficando sobre ela.

Bella sorriu docemente levando sua mão para minha nuca e brincando com o cabelo dali, me inclinei para ela beijando seus lábios demoradamente. Ela gemeu baixinho me puxando mais para ela, meu corpo pairando sobre o dela, mas havia muitas roupas entre nós.

Sai de cima dela retirando minhas roupas, Bella me olhava com paixão, e gemi sentindo meu membro pulsando de desejo, a puxei para que sentasse e comecei a desabotoar seu vestido, demorou um pouco, mas finalmente ela estava nua para mim.

A visão do seu corpo sempre me deixava louco, sem me conter mais deitei sobre ela, gemendo quando nossas peles se tocaram, sem nada entre nós dessa vez. Bella passou as mãos por meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer com seu toque, minhas mãos eram afoitas em seu corpo, tocando todas as partes que podia alcançar.

Quando toquei entre suas dobras úmidas ela gritou me abraçando com força, acariciei sua boceta gemendo ao sentir o quanto ela estava molhada e quente para mim, sem poder me segurar mais, coloquei sua perna sobre meu quadril a abrindo para mim e me afundei dentro dela.

Bella gritou arqueando o corpo contra o meu, me levando mais profundamente dentro de si, gemendo coloquei sua outra perna em meu quadril e comecei a me mover dentro dela, primeiro lento e profundo, mas logo forte e rápido, seus gemidos me faziam pulsar e aumentar cada vez mais a velocidade das investidas.

Enterrei meu rosto entre seus seios e os chupei, lambendo e sugando os mamilos duros de prazer, Bella gritou agarrando meu cabelo, já podia a sentir pulsando a minha volta, seu corpo tremendo quando suas unhas fincaram em meu ombro, quando ela veio com um gemido longo e alto.

Acabei vindo em seguida, meu pau latejando todo o caminho, derramando meu prazer dentro dela. Bella suspirou me abraçando apertado, e nos virei deixando seu corpo sobre o meu. Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo só aproveitando nossos corpos unidos e o silêncio que nos rodeava.

– Edward? – Bella chamou depois de um tempo e a olhei, ela estava apoiada em meu peito me olhando com curiosidade.

– Diga, amor.

– Iremos morar aqui?

– Aqui em Londres?

– Sim, iremos?

– Eu não sei, achei que gostaria de viver em Masen.

– Podemos? – sorri acariciando suas costas.

– Podemos tudo o que você desejar, amor. – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

– Eu gostaria de viver lá, seria ótimo para criar os filhos. – peguei seu queixo a fazendo me olhar.

– Filhos? – ela corou lindamente.

– Bem, sim, eu gostaria de mais de um. Você não?

– Eu adoraria ter muitos filhos com você, amor. – ela sorriu e voltou a deitar em meu peito.

– Não iremos mais viajar em lua de mel, não é?

– Não, eu temo que uma viagem assim faça mal para você e o bebê.

– Tudo bem, podemos ir depois? – sorri.

– Claro, iremos quando os filhos forem mais velhos. – ela riu alegremente.

– Não vejo a hora.

– Eu também. – ela bocejou.

– Sempre sonhei com isso, sabia?

– O que?

– Isso, eu e você juntos, começando uma família, fazendo planos.

– Eu e você? – sussurrei e ela me olhou nervosamente.

– Er... eu...

– Você quer dizer você e Anthony? – ela mordeu o lábio e evitou meus olhos.

– Desculpe, eu... – sorrindo peguei seu queixo novamente a fazendo me olhar.

– Está tudo bem, amor.

– Está?

– Sim, eu também sempre sonhei com isso. – ela pareceu confusa e ri.

– Eu não entendo...

– Eu entendo agora. – ela ofegou baixinho.

– O que você entende?

– Tudo. E eu lamento ter te deixado. – ela se sentou me olhando atentamente.

– Edward? – me sentei também pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

– Eu lamento ter te deixado Bella, eu realmente lamento, eu nunca deveria ter te deixado, mas eu voltei pra você e nunca mais sairei do seu lado novamente. – lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas de Bella que fungou.

– Vo – você lembrou?

– Eu acho que sim, mas saiba Bella, Anthony ou Edward, em meu coração eu sou sempre seu. – ela chorou se jogando em meus braços.

– Oh Edward, sempre serei sua também, e sempre esperarei por você.

– Não há mais nada há esperar amor, eu nunca mais a deixarei.

Ela riu entre lágrimas me abraçando apertado. Essa promessa eu cumpriria até o fim, nada me afastaria de Bella novamente.

Nos deitamos abraçados, e acariciei seu cabelo até adormecermos, quando acordei Bella ainda estava em meus braços e sorri com a visão dela, serena e doce, e minha.

Relutantemente sai da cama e fui me vestir, peguei uma calça preta simples e camisa branca e um colete, fiz minha higiene, vesti minhas botas e Bella nem se mexeu. Beijei suas costas nuas e desci, iria pedir seu café da manhã.

Assim que entrei na sala de jantar encontrei mamãe e papai tomando café, os desejei bom dia e sentei por um momento, pedi a um dos criados que preparasse uma imensa bandeja com café da manhã e me trouxesse, assim que ele saiu sorri para meus pais.

– O resto da festa foi boa?

– Sim, todos sentiram sua falta, mas entenderam que você queria ficar a sós com sua linda esposa. – mamãe piscou e ri.

– Bom.

– O que farão agora, Edward? Imagino que cancelou a lua de mel. – perguntou papai e assenti.

– Sim, a viagem de navio seria muito exaustiva para Bella.

– Sim, realmente. Vocês voltarão para Masen?

– Oh não, fiquem mais, mal acabaram de chegar. – pediu mamãe e lancei um olhei um olhar nervoso para meu pai que suspirou.

Com certeza entendendo meu receio em ficar, se James aparecesse aqui eu não responderia pelos meus atos, eu bateria no bastardo.

– Eu proibi James de vir aqui. – mamãe olhou confusa entre nós e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Realmente?

– Claro, sei que ele é meu irmão, mas ele extrapolou todos os limites ontem.

– O que James fez? – mamãe finalmente perguntou e bufei.

– Ofendeu Bella.

– Aquele bastardo.

– Esme. – papai guinchou e ela deu de ombros.

– Adorava seus pais Carlisle, mas seu irmão não presta. – assenti em acordo e ele gemeu, mas não negou, papai conhecia muito bem o irmão que tinha.

– Então filho, vai ficar? – olhei entre os dois e sorri.

– Se Bella não se incomodar, ficaremos mais um pouco.

– Esplêndido, começaremos a encomendar o enxoval do meu neto. – sorri brilhantemente.

– Bella irá adorar, mãe.

– Milorde. – vi o criado com a minha bandeja e pedi licença aos meus pais, peguei a bandeja agradecendo e subi para o quarto.

Ao entrar não encontrei Bella na cama, coloquei a bandeja sobre os lençóis, e já ia procurá-la quando ela entrou sorrindo fracamente, com certeza vindo do banheiro.

– Mais enjoos, amor?

– Sim, isso passará um dia?

– Acredito que sim. Com fome? – ela olhou a bandeja e sorriu.

– Faminta. – peguei sua mão e a levei até a cama e nos sentamos, comemos em silêncio por algum tempo.

– Iremos para Masen quando? – Bella perguntou de repente e sorri.

– Minha mãe gostaria que ficássemos mais algum tempo, ela quer começar a comprar o enxoval do nosso bebê. – Bella sorriu.

– Ah, poderíamos ficar mais um pouco então. – sorrindo me inclinei para beijar seus lábios, ela gemeu abraçando meu pescoço e empurrei a bandeja para o lado para desfrutar da minha linda esposa.

Caímos sobre a cama em um beijo ardente, suas mãos tentando me livrar das minhas roupas, assim como eu tentava me livrar das dela. Afastei meus lábios dos dela e ela sorriu ofegante.

– Eu te amo, Anthony. – pela primeira vez, eu não me senti triste ao ser chamado assim. Eu sentia que no fundo eu era ele, ele era eu, e Bella nos amava, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Sim, isso era muito confuso, mas de algum modo fazia sentido para mim.

_Mas que diabos! Eu devo ser louco._


	16. 15 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**15 - Mas que diabos! O que ela queria?**

_Caímos sobre a cama em um beijo ardente, suas mãos tentando me livrar das minhas roupas assim como eu tentava me livrar das delas. Afastei meus lábios dos dela e ela sorriu ofegante._

_– Eu te amo Anthony. – pela primeira vez, eu não me senti triste ao ser chamado assim. Eu sentia que no fundo eu era ele, e ele era eu. E Bella nos amava, era tudo o que importava._

Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo e senti sua mão em meu rosto e a olhei ela parecia preocupada.

– Tudo bem amor?

– Eu estava brincando, eu amo você Edward. – sorri.

– Eu estou bem com isso.

– Sério?

– Sério, agora onde estávamos? – minhas mãos desceram para seu centro e ela gemeu quando acariciei suas dobras molhadas.

Seu corpo se arqueou contra o meu quando ela deu um longo gemido, suas mãos passeando por meu corpo, me livrando das minhas roupas e fiz o mesmo com ela.

Quando estávamos nus, beijei seus seios e provoquei sua boceta, Bella arfou quando a penetrei com três dedos, arranhando minhas costas. Deslizei os lábios por seu corpo, e retirando meus dedos os substitui pela minha boca.

Bella gritou agarrando meu cabelo, gemi com o cheiro do seu prazer e o provei, ela estava pulando e melada, lambi sua boceta e chupei seu clitóris a fazendo gritar, seus gemidos e gritos iam direto para meu pau que ficava mais e mais duro a cada minuto. Continuei provando seu sabor até senti-la tremula contra meus braços. Subi meus lábios pelo seu corpo, mordiscado seus seios no caminho, quando cheguei a sua boca a beijei com paixão ao mesmo tempo levando meu pau a sua entrada. Bella gritou contra minha boca vindo imediatamente a minha volta.

Gemendo empurrei meu pau mais fundo em sua boceta rosnando ao sentir seu aperto esmagador. Sem esperar ela se recuperar do seu orgasmo, e já sentindo que não demoraria muito, comecei a investir fortemente em seu centro.

Ainda a beijando investi contra ela, meu membro deslizando facilmente em seu calor molhado, Bella arfava sussurrando meu nome mesmo contra meus lábios, afastei a boca da dela, respirado com dificuldade e aumentando cada vez mais minhas estocadas.

– Edward...

– Sim amor... sim... – grunhi empurrado cada vez mais profundamente já sentindo meu prazer se aproximando, meu pau pulsando querendo sua liberação.

Levei a mão entre nossos corpos provocando seu ponto de prazer, e foi o suficiente para fazer Bella gritar vindo com força, sua boceta esmagando meu pau com a força do seu orgasmo, empurrei com dificuldade dentro dela vindo em seguida.

Enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo o prazer deixar meu corpo aos poucos, as mãozinhas de Bella brincam com o meu cabel melhor sensação do mundo.

Mais refeito, beijei seu pescoço e me afastei sorrindo.

– Com fome?

– Faminta. – sai de cima dela, e fui até a bacia que ficava na cômoda com água para lavar o rosto ou as mãos, peguei o pano que usava para secar as mãos e derrubei um pouco de água o deixando úmido.

Voltei para a cama e limpei Bella do nosso momento, ela sorriu corada pra mim, e já queria tomá-la de novo. Mas não podíamos passar o dia na cama, Bella tinha que aproveitar seu tempo em Londres. Quando chegássemos em Masen, ai sim ela não sairia da cama por alguns dias.

– O que está pensando? – ela sussurrou e pisquei voltando a prestar atenção nela.

– Em nós.

– Nós? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri.

– Sim, em nós e provavelmente nus. – dessa vez ela riu.

– Mas já estamos nus.

– Sim, mas não estamos em Masen Hill, e assim que chegarmos lá, pretendo mantê-la nua o máximo de tempo possível. – ela deu uma risadinha.

– Você pode fazer isso aqui. – sussurrou e gemi ao ver o desejo em seus olhos.

Diabos eu havia acabado de amá-la e já sentia minha ereção crescendo novamente, pronto para amá-la novamente.

– Podemos fazer isso aqui. – repetiu novamente, a voz rouca de desejo e estava difícil controlar o meu.

– Não, você precisa passear, conhecer Londres, teremos tempo para nós quando chegarmos em casa. – ela sorriu.

– Eu vou adorar Edward. Mas agora eu acho que Londres pode esperar mais alguns momentos sem mim. Agora eu quero você novamente marido.

Se ouvi-la dizer eu te amo me fazia suspirar como um tolo apaixonado, ouvi-la me chamando de marido me fez meu coração bater como se estivesse a galope.

– Eu a quero novamente minha esposa. – ela gemeu me puxando para ela e fui de muito bom grado deitando sobre seu maravilhoso corpo nu.

Ambos gememos quando ela agarrou minha ereção já pulsando a levando entre suas pernas, com um gemido me afundei nela novamente.

Talvez as compras de mamãe teriam que ficar para outro dia.

[...]

Já estava na hora do almoço quando saímos do quarto, ao entrarmos na sala, podia ver a impaciência de mamãe, mas ignorei, éramos recém-casados, e só queríamos ficar juntos o maior tempo possível.

– Olá meus queridos. – mamãe nos cumprimentou e sorrimos nos sentando a mesa.

Demos bom dia a papai e Jasper e comemos enquanto falávamos. Mamãe fez planos de sair com Bella depois do almoço e papai, Jasper e eu falamos sobre negócios. Confessei a papai e Jasper sobre as mudanças em meu testamento, ambos não entenderam por que fiz um sendo ainda tão novo, mas a historia de Bella com seu Anthony mostrou que a vida as vezes nos prega peças, e é melhor estarmos preparados para tudo.

Eu não deixaria Bella e nosso bebê viver naquela cabana novamente, se algo acontecesse a mim, eles teriam Masen Hill e toda minha fortuna. Ela nunca ficaria desamparada novamente.

Quando todos terminamos, despedi-me de Bella a acompanhando até o couxe, ela me beijou um adeus e partiu com mamãe, fui para dentro indo dar uma olhada nos meus relatórios sobre os arrendatários de Masen, mas parei no caminho ao ver Jasper levar um tapa da criada de Bella.

Ainda estava um pouco em choque com a cena.

– Diabos, mulher por que fez isso? – Jasper rosnou e vi a menina empinar o nariz com as mãos na cintura.

– Não sou o tipo que o milorde está acostumado, e não pense que suas promessas vãs me interessam. – A boca de Jasper se abriu e fechou algumas vezes, assim como a minha.

Nunca havia visto uma criada recusar os avanços de Jasper, ou qualquer mulher que ele dedicava seus sorrisos maliciosos. Mas essa menina era esperta demais para a lábia de Jasper.

– Escute menina, a farei engolir suas palavras. – ela soltou um hunf irritado.

– Escute o senhor, mantenha distancia de mim, antes que o chute nas bolas. – se Jasper havia ficado chocado com o tapa, agora ele estava estático.

Tentando esconder minha risada, pigarreei fazendo minha presença conhecida, ambos olharam para mim, Jasper ainda estático, já a menina, parecia constrangida por tê-la pegado dando uma lição em Jasper.

– Milorde... eu... eu...

– Não se preocupe Alice. Pode ir fazer seus afazeres. – ela assentiu e correu apressadamente para longe de nós, assim que ela estava longe me voltei para Jasper que grunhiu jogando as mãos para o auto em frustração.

– Vá podes dizer.

– O que eu deveria dizer?

– Não se faça de tolo Edward, sei que não és um.

– Seriamente Jasper, não faço ideia do que está falando. – sorri e ele grunhiu, eu sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando.

– Vais me fazer dizer não é? – dei de ombros e o ouvi rosnar. – Sim eu sei, eu mereci isso, agora pare de se vangloriar.

– Está bem, pararei por agora. E por favor, Jasper, deixe Alice em paz, ela é a criada de Bella, e não sua futura amante. – ele rosnou novamente.

– Ela deixou bem claro que não me deseja. – ri dando alguns tapas em suas costas.

– Não se pode ganhar todas meu amigo.

– Claro. – resmungou com um bico e rindo o deixei indo para o escritório.

Passei o resto da tarde revendo documentos e lendo os relatórios dos meus advogados. Perto das cinco, cansado de ler, me levantei, Bella e mamãe já deviam ter chegado, sai do escritório e encontrei Alice em minha porta.

– Tudo bem Alice? – ela me encarou com grandes olhos assustados.

– Eu serei demitida milorde?

Diabos!

– Claro que não. De onde veio isso?

– Eu confessei a cozinheira que bati em milorde Whitlock, e ela disse que o senhor já devia estar fazendo minhas contas. Mas por favor, milorde, eu não tenho para onde ir.

– Não se preocupe menina, não será demitida. Já pensava em levar você como dama de companhia de minha esposa quando voltássemos a Masen Hill, se você desejar é claro. – ela me olhou com olhos esperançosos.

– De verdade milorde?

– Claro menina. Bella gosta muito de você. – ela corou com o elogio.

– Gosto muito de milady Bella, ela é tão boa. – sorri.

– Bom. Mas não se preocupe Alice, e se Jasper a incomodar novamente, venha falar comigo.

– Sim milorde. – ela sorriu e fez uma reverencia para sair quando a chamei.

– Minha esposa já chegou?

– Ainda não milorde. Na verdade senhor Peter recebeu uma carta da condessa que pediu que ele mandasse outro couxe para buscá-las.

– Elas estão bem? – ela se apressou em assentir.

– Sim, sim, o outro couxe é para as compras da senhora. – acabei rindo.

– Obrigada Alice, pode ir agora. – ela se curvou e saiu apressadamente.

Sorrindo fui atrás de Peter, iria buscar eu mesmo, mamãe e Bella. Assim que achei Peter ele estava preste a mandar o couxe, quando disse que eu iria também.

Entrei no couxe e fui levado através das ruas de Londres até uma famosa loja de roupas. Sai do couxe que estava sendo guiado por um dos criados da casa e o mandei esperar, encontrei nosso colchoeiro habitual, ajeitando alguns pacotes do couxe e sorri, entrei na loja e não era muito grande e logo encontrei Bella, infelizmente ela não estava sozinha.

– Escute bem menina, não sei qual feitiço colocou em Edward, mas não funcionara para sempre, mocinhas da sua laia não atraem um homem como Edward por muito tempo. – vendo tudo vermelho com a grosseria de Tânia, me apressei em aproximar delas, mas parei estático ao ver Bella dar um tapa em Tânia.

Tânia tocou o rosto completamente em choque, Bella estreitou os olhos e Tânia fez o mesmo.

– Como ousa...

– Eu sou a duquesa de Masen, ouso isso é muito mais. E a senhorita de se ao respeito, e deixe meu marido em paz.

– O que?

– Isso mesmo que ouviu. Agora parta e me deixe em paz. – mamãe se apressou a abraçar Bella pelos ombros.

– Bella você está bem? Não deve se esforçar, fará mal ao bebê.

– Estou bem Esme.

– Está grávida? – Tânia guinchou e mamãe e Bella a olharam irritada.

– Sim. – Bella empinou o queixo e Tânia rosnou.

– Vadia, engravidou para prendê-lo a você.

– Como se atreve, Edward e eu nos amamos. – Tânia fez pouco caso

– Sim, todo homem ama uma vadia que abre as pernas sempre que ele desejar. – Bella rosnou indo pra cima de Tânia e a puxando pelos cabelos.

Tânia gritou tentando afastar Bella, e corri até elas ao ver Tânia tentar bater em minha mulher, segurei seu pulso antes que ela tocasse em Bella, e ela se mexeu irritada, mas parou ao me ver.

– Edward... o que...?!

– Milady pode fazer o favor de deixar minha mulher em paz?

– Edward... – começou tentando me tocar, mas me afastei imediatamente a soltando.

– É duque, milady, não lhe dei certas intimidades para me chamar pelo meu nome.

– Edward... – começou, mas com meu olhar, ela se encolheu e pigarreou. – Duque, eu não entendo, éramos... fomos...

– O que há para entender milady. Como a senhora disse, éramos, não somos mais e nunca seremos. Agora deixe minha família em paz ou terá consequências. – ela grunhiu.

– O senhor está cego por essa mulher. Estou cansada de todos vocês. – gritou e saiu da loja como um raio.

Assim que ela se foi me voltei para Bella e mamãe, puxei minha linda Bella para meus braços beijando seus cabelos.

– Tudo bem amor?

– Sim. Estamos bem. – levei minha mão ao seu estomago e ela suspirou.

– Que bom, pronta para ir para casa?

– Sim por favor. – assenti e guiei mamãe e Bella para fora da loja, felizmente não estava muito cheio, e somente a dona e uma senhora viram o escândalo de Tânia.

Assim que entramos no couxe o que eu vim, mamãe decidiu ir no outro com as compras, sorri agradecido e fui com Bella, o couxe entrou em movimento e permanecemos em silêncio por algum tempo. Depois de minutos ela chamou meu nome e a olhei ansiosamente.

– Tudo bem amor?

– Sim, eu só...

– Pode dizer.

– Você fez alguma promessa para aquela mulher?

– A condessa Denali?

– Sim.

– Claro que não. A única mulher a quem já fiz uma promessa foi você. – ela sorriu se aconchegando ao meu lado.

– Isso é bom. Mas por que ela é tão persistente?

– Eu não sei amor. Acredito que algumas mulheres não aceitam ser recusadas e se prendem a falsas esperanças.

– Eu lamento por ela. – peguei seu queixo a fazendo me olhar.

– Lamenta?

– Sim, ela quer um homem que nunca vai ser dela. Nunca foi dela.

– Sim, eu sempre fui seu. – ela sorriu e beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– Sempre. – sussurrou de volta e voltamos ao silêncio confortável.

Quando finalmente chegamos a ajudei a sair do couxe e entramos na casa, alguns criados pegavam os pacotes de Bella e mamãe, quando Bella retirou um pequeno da mão da criada pedindo desculpas e se voltando para mim.

– Olhe Edward. – ela estendeu o pacote para mim e o abri sorrindo, assim que abri vi um tecido branco com um bonito bordado, confuso o tirei da caixa e meu coração disparou ao ver a pequena peça de roupa de bebê.

– Oh Bella.

– Não é maravilhoso?

– É mais do que maravilhoso. Onde achou... – ela começou a explicar sobre a viagem de compras, e enquanto compravam os tecidos para o enxoval, ela achou esse mimo e teve que comprar.

Estava encantado apreciando a roupinha de bebê, mal podendo esperar para ver nosso bebê nascer e poder pegar esse pequeno pedaçinho de mim e Bella. Eu já amava esse bebê com todo meu coração e o amaria mais quando ele estivesse em nossos braços.

Beijei Bella profundamente, agradecendo pela vida maravilhosa que ela estava proporcionando a nós.

O resto da noite passou tranquila, jantamos e fomos para o quarto ficarmos juntos fazendo planos para o futuro. Em certo momento, Bella acariciou seu estomago e coloquei minha mão sobre a dela, ela se virou para mim.

– Edward como chamará nosso bebê?

– Você tem algo em mente? – ela sorriu timidamente.

– Eu gostaria de Anthony. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela deu de ombros. – Ou talvez Robert?

– Anthony Robert Cullen. Eu gosto. – murmurei sentindo o nome sair pelos meus lábios, ela sorriu um pouquinho. - Ficou bom.

– Ficou realmente bom Edward.

– E para menina?

– Você quer uma menina?

– Claro, ter uma linda menina parecida com você seria um sonho. – ela sorriu.

– Realmente?

– O que há Bella?

– Bem, muitos homens não querem filhas mulheres, preferem homens pra passar o nome. – a ignorei pegando suas mãos entre as minhas.

– Eu estarei feliz com o que você me der Bella. Teremos mais de um filho, não é?

– Mas e se só tiver meninas? E se nunca lhe der um filho homem?

– Então é o nosso destino ter varias menininhas para amar e cuidar. E eu serei o pai mais apaixonado por suas princesas e mais protetor. – ela sorriu me abraçando apertado.

– Obrigada Edward, isso me faz tão feliz.

– Está tudo bem Bella. Mas por que essa preocupação de repente? – ela mordeu o lábio dando de ombros.

– Só algo que me lembrei.

– Me diga.

– Não é nada, só uma lembrança ruim.

– Bella... – grunhi e ela suspirou deitando o rosto em meu peito.

– Eu me lembrei quando estava comprometida com Anthony, ainda não havíamos casado, mas seu pai sabia das suas intenções, e sempre que possível era cruel comigo. Dizia... dizia coisas como, era melhor eu dar filhos varões para Anthony ou eu não serviria para nada. – toquei sua bochecha e ela levantou os olhos me encarando.

– E onde estava seu Anthony?

– O velho duque sempre esperava Anthony sair para falar sua opinião sobre mim, por isso me recusei a sair da cabana quando Anthony partiu. Eu... eu não podia ficar perto daquele homem. – ela fungou e a abracei beijando seus cabelos.

– Shiii... tudo vai ficar bem amor. Aquele tempo já passou. – ela assentiu e beijei seus cabelos.

Ela se enroscou em mim adormecendo rapidamente e a apertei contra meu peito, minha doce Bella havia passado por tanta coisa. Mas iria fazer o possível e o impossível, para que sua vida fosse a mais feliz possível. Ela nunca mais iria sofrer novamente, não se dependesse de mim.

Ainda abraçado a ela adormeci caindo em um sono sem sonhos. Na manhã seguinte todos nos reunimos na mesa para tomar café, Bella estava com um ótimo apetite e muito mais animada do que no dia anterior.

Agora falava alegremente sobre nomes de menina que seriam perfeitos para o nosso bebê. Ela começou a conversar com mamãe sobre nomes aceitáveis, sorri a olhando bobamente e senti meu pai me cutucando.

Sorri para que ele que ria, e o ignorei voltando a prestar atenção na minha linda Bella. Depois do café sentei no escritório com Bella a ajudando em sua leitura, ela era inteligente e aprendia rápido. Comecei a ler para ela enquanto massageava seus pés quando ouve uma batida na porta, murmurei um "entre", e Peter entrou no escritório com uma reverencia.

– Milorde.

– Peter, o que há?

– Milady Bella, tem uma visita. – olhei para Bella que me encarava tão confusa quanto eu.

– Visita? – repetimos juntos e ela riu.

– Quem é Peter? – ela perguntou gentilmente e ele sorriu.

– Sra. Hale.

_Mas que diabos! O que ela queria?_


	17. 16 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**16 - Mas que diabos! Será que era James?**

_– Milady Bella, tem uma visita. – olhei para Bella que me encarava tão confusa quanto eu._

_– Visita? – repetimos juntos e ela riu._

_– Quem é, Peter? – ela perguntou gentilmente e ele sorriu._

_– Sra. Hale._

– Hale? – ela me olhou curiosamente e sorri.

– A esposa do Dr. Hale.

– Oh, a vimos na festa. O que será que ela quer? – dei de ombros.

– Só falando com ela pra descobrir.

– Peter diga a Sra. Hale que iremos recebê-la, sirva chá na sala.

– Imediatamente, milorde. – assim que ele se foi, ela sorriu se levantando e vestindo os sapatos, a ajudei pegando sua mão em seguida.

Quando estávamos prontos, seguimos para a sala encontrando Rosalie Hale, havíamos visto ela no casamento, mas foi muito rápido. Só esperava que a visita fosse social, e não algum problema.

Rosalie era muito bonita, longos cabelos loiros com cachos, grandes olhos azuis, com o rosto bonito e jovem, e claro, uma linda e enorme barriga de grávida. Ela se levantou quando nos viu entrando, me apressei em ir ajudá-la.

– Obrigada milorde.

– Meu prazer sra. Hale.

– Me chame de Rose.

– Então me chame Edward. Já conhece minha esposa Bella? – Bella se aproximou de nós, olhando encantada para a barriga enorme de Rosalie.

– Sim, sim, eu há vi no casamento. Mas não tivemos a chance de conversar. Emmett disse que eu devia vir, sabe para ajudar se a milady precisar de algo.

– Eu adoraria Rosalie, por favor, me chame de Bella.

– Claro Bella. Como você está?

– Muito bem. – Bella tocou sua barriga. – Ansiosa para ver o meu bebê.

– Estou também, mais dois meses e meu bebezinho nasce. – suspirou e sorri.

– Bem, já vi que as senhoras têm assuntos de futuras mamães para tratarem, então vou deixá-las a sós. – peguei a mão de Bella e beijei seus dedos, ela sorriu e pedi licença as deixando sozinha.

Passei por Alice que sorriu carregando uma bandeja com chá e doces indo em direção à sala. Voltei ao escritório, mas parei ao ver Jasper andando de um lado para o outro em frente a minha porta.

– Tudo bem Jasper? – ele ergueu o rosto e grunhiu quando me viu.

– Tudo bem? Tudo bem? Tudo péssimo. Aquela menina está me deixando louco.

– Que menina?

– Alice. – bufei uma risada, mas parei ao ver seu olhar irritado.

– Venha, vamos entrar e você me conta o que houve. – ele assentiu e entramos no escritório. Fechei a porta e fui até o aparador e servi uma bebida para nós, ele se sentou na cadeira de frente à minha mesa e lhe entreguei a bebida e sentei na cadeira ao seu lado dando um gole em minha bebida.

– Então o que houve?

– Ela está me deixando louco. – repetiu e sorri.

– Isso eu entendi. Mas o que ela fez?

– Ela me ignora, e fica agindo cheia de altivez, como se eu fosse um estorvo que a incomoda.

– E isso te incomoda?

– Claro que sim. Você sabe como é ruim ser desprezado pela mulher que gosta?

– Você gosta dela?

– O que? – ele guinchou ficando com o rosto vermelho.

– Você disse que gosta dela.

– Não disse não.

– Disse sim.

– Não, tenho certeza que não disse. – rolei os olhos.

– Jasper você acabou de dizer que gosta dela.

– Não, não. Eu quis dizer que... – ele ficou me olhando como se eu soubesse a resposta e ri cruzei os braços arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele olhou para o teto, pra parede, para o chão.

– Jasper...

– Tá eu gosto dela, satisfeito? – grunhiu e ri.

– Muito. E o que vai fazer agora?

– O que quer dizer?

– Bem, se você gosta dela, devia falar com ela.

– Eu falei com ela.

– Não, você tentou forçá-la a ir pra cama com você. Se você quer que ela goste de você, deve ser honesto com ela.

– Honesto como? – ele me olhou desconfiado e sorri.

– Dizer como se sente.

– Você quer que diga que gosto dela?

– Exatamente.

– E isso vai dar certo?

– Bem, depende.

– Do que?

– De você estar sendo honesto. Essa menina está sob minha proteção, e se suas intenções com ela não forem verdadeiras, você deve deixá-la em paz.

Ele me olhou atentamente e se levantou.

– Eu preciso... sair.

– Claro. – ele assentiu e saiu apressadamente da sala, estranhei sua atitude, mas talvez ele precisasse de um tempo para pensar.

Jasper era meu melhor amigo, mas não deixaria ele se aproveitar de uma menina inocente para seus próprios prazeres. Enquanto ela desejasse, eu a protegeria.

**Algumas semanas mais tarde...**

Sorri vendo Bella acompanhada de mamãe, ambas tricotando roupas de bebê, Bella tricotava tudo em amarelo, pois não fazíamos ideia do que nosso bebê seria, e nem tínhamos um pressentimento do que era.

Tentei me concentrar no meu livro, mas olhar para Bella era muito mais interessante, Peter entrou na sala com uma carta entregando-a a mim, agradeci reconhecendo o lacre de Masen.

Me levantei saindo da sala e abri o envelope, passei os olhos pelas palavras de Laurent e grunhi. Mas que diabos!

Andando rapidamente fui até o escritório encontrando meu pai sentado atrás da escrivaninha. Quando entrei ele levantou os olhos sorrindo, mas o sorriso sumiu ao ver minha expressão irritada.

– Algo errado filho?

– Sim, recebi uma carta de Masen.

– O que houve? – me aproximei entregando a carta para ele.

– Laurent disse que houve alguns acidentes suspeitos em Masen.

– Suspeitos? – ele passou os olhos pela carta e sua sobrancelha franziu. – Incêndios, roubos? O que será isso?

– Não sei, mas preciso voltar a Masen Hill imediatamente. – ele suspirou.

– Eu lamento filho, estávamos tão felizes em receber você e Bella.

– Eu sei papai, mas vocês podem ir visitar quando estiver perto do bebê nascer.

– Seria ótimo. Eu falarei com sua mãe. – assenti.

– Vou avisar a Bella e pedir a Alice e Benjamim que façam as malas. – pedi licença e sai apressado da sala, encontrei Peter no corredor e pedi que avisasse a Alice e Benjamim para fazerem as malas que partiríamos amanhã na primeira hora.

– Algo errado milorde?

– Problemas Peter, precisam de mim em Masen.

– Irei imediatamente falar com eles. Alice estará indo com milorde?

– Se ela desejar, Bella gostaria.

– Avisarei a ela. – ele saiu e voltei para sala e encontrei Bella rindo com mamãe, suspirando terminei de entrar.

– Bella, querida.

– Edward, - ela sorriu a me ver, mas franziu o cenho ficando de pé. – O que há amor?

– Precisamos voltar a Masen.

– Oh!

– Mas já filho?

– Existem problemas em Masen que requerem minha presença, mãe. – ela assentiu.

– Lamento filho, principalmente por vocês terem que ir tão de repente.

– Eu também mamãe, mas espero que vocês vão nos visitar quando o bebê estiver perto de chegar, sei que Bella apreciará a ajuda. – sorri para Bella que assentiu entusiasmadamente.

– Sim, sim Esme eu adoraria. – mamãe sorriu.

– Com certeza eu vou. Estou ansiosa para conhecer meu neto.

– Bom, Bella partiremos amanhã cedinho.

– Está bem, eu... – ela mordeu o lábio e me aproximei dela beijando sua testa.

– O que há Bella?

– Eu havia prometido a Alice que ela podia ir conosco. – ela mordeu o lábio olhando para minha mãe que riu.

– Bella, se quiser e Alice não se importar, é claro que ela pode ir.

– Obrigada Esme. Eu vou contar a novidade para Alice. – ela correu para fora e fui abraçar minha mãe.

– Obrigada mãe.

– Alice é uma jovem adorável, e se Bella gosta dela é bom que ela tenha uma amiga.

– Sim, Bella ainda não conhece as outras mulheres da sua idade em Masen.

– Logo ela vai ter muitas amigas.

– Espero. Agora me deixe ir falar com Jasper e ver se ele quer ir conosco.

Pedi licença e fui atrás do meu amigo confuso. Desde a nossa conversa que ele andava calado, se comportando como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, e com certeza estava planejando algo. O achei no jardim fumando enquanto olhava as flores.

– Jasper. – chamei me aproximando e ele sorriu.

– Edward o que há?

– Eu e Bella partiremos para Masen, amanhã.

– Amanhã? Por que tanta pressa, aconteceu algo?

– Na verdade sim. Laurent enviou uma carta, têm acontecido alguns acidentes e roubos, preciso ir para casa.

– Diabos!

– Sim, você irá conosco?

– Oh... hmmm... – ri.

– Alice ira conosco, sabe.

– Oh, ela irá?

– Sim.

– Sei, sei. Mas como você é meu amigo é claro que eu vou. – rolei os olhos e fui para cima, o mandando preparar suas coisas, pois partiríamos cedo.

Passamos o resto da tarde preparando as roupas para a viagem, à noite as malas estavam prontas e os coches carregados com as bagagens. Alice decidiu ir conosco, o que deixou Bella extremamente feliz.

Depois de um jantar nos despedimos de todos e fomos dormir.

Já na cama, Bella se aconchegou contra mim, e sorri a apertando contra meu peito, beijei seus cabelos e ela suspirou beijando meu peito.

– Ansiosa para voltar a Masen?

– Na verdade sim.

– Isso é bom. Agora é a senhora de Masen. – ela sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar.

Gemi contra sua boca, ela levou as mãos aos meus cabelos e grunhi nos virando na cama e ficando sobre ela, ela gemeu baixinho quando comecei a livrá-la das suas roupas, provocando sua pele com caricias e beijos.

Rapidamente me livrei das minhas roupas e ambos gememos quando estávamos nus, o prazer das nossas peles nuas uma contra a outra era excitante. Bella pegou meu rosto me beijando novamente e a abracei, agarrando seus quadris e empurrando meu pau dentro dela.

Ela gritou em minha boca quando meu pau se encaixou completamente dentro dela, sua boceta quente agarrando meu pau com força. Gemendo, afastei os lábios dos dela, e os desci para seus seios, começando a investir contra ela, levei os lábios aos mamilos durinhos e os chupei.

Bella gritou cravando as unhas em meus ombros e rosnei investindo mais forte contra ela. Ainda beijando seus seios levei a mão entre suas pernas e provoquei seu clitóris, ela arfou arqueando o corpo contra o meu, se possível meu pau foi mais fundo dentro dela.

Seu corpo tremia embaixo do meu, suas pernas me rodearam apertando com força quando seu corpo convulsionou com a força do seu orgasmo, sua boceta apertou meu pau com força, me fazendo vir também.

Beijei seus lábios gemendo em sua boca quando meu prazer derramou dentro dela. Ficamos abraçados por alguns momentos, Bella sorriu fracamente me beijando lentamente me fazendo gemer baixinho.

– Eu te amo minha Bella.

– Também te amo Edward, sempre amei. – esfreguei meu nariz contra o dela a fazendo rir baixinho.

– Agora durma, amanhã será um dia cheio.

– Sim marido – sussurrou se aconchegando contra mim e a apertei em meus braços. Dormimos rapidamente aproveitando o calor do corpo um do outro.

Na manhã seguinte, estávamos prontos para ir, nos despedimos de papai e mamãe que prometeram ir visitar em alguns meses, e entramos no coche. Bella estava animada para voltar a Masen e porque Alice iria conosco. Como iríamos em mais pessoas, acabamos tendo que ir em dois coches. Jasper quis ir no couxe com Alice, mas Benjamim foi junto com eles, enquanto Bella e eu fomos no outro.

Assim que o coche entrou em movimento, Bella acenou para meus pais até eles sumirem de vista. Quando não os podia mais ver, ela se deitou contra meu peito sorrindo.

– Sentirei falta dos seus pais.

– Eles irão visitar.

– Eu sei, mas sua mãe estava me ajudando com as roupinhas. – fez um biquinho e beijei seus lábios.

– Você terá Ângela e Alice para ajudá-la. – ela assentiu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro bocejando, a gravidez às vezes a deixava cansada.

Enquanto Bella ressonava ao meu lado, olhei através da janela e suspirei, só esperava que as coisas em Masen, não estivessem muito ruins. Mas eu tinha um pressentimento que estavam.

Peguei a carta de Laurent e grunhi relendo suas palavras, quem poderia estar fazendo essas coisas? Seja que for era alguém que odiava Masen ou a mim, seja quem for... Será que...

_Mas que diabos! Será que era James?_


	18. 17 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**17 - Mas que diabos! Aqui era lugar de fazer isso?**

_Enquanto Bella ressonava ao meu lado. Olhei através da janela e suspirei, só esperava que as coisas em Masen, não estivessem muito ruim. Mas eu tinha um pressentimento que estava._

_Peguei a carta de Laurent e grunhi relendo suas palavras, quem poderia estar fazendo essas coisas? Seja que for era alguém que odiasse Masen ou a mim, seja quem for..._

James!

Foi o primeiro nome que me veio à mente, e o único que me odiava o suficiente para destruir Masen Hill, pelo jeito se ele não podia ter ninguém mais podia.

Esfreguei o rosto tentando pensar no que fazer. Eu não podia acusar James sem provas. Eu nem tinha certeza se realmente foi ele... diabos claro que era ele, mas ainda sim eu ainda não tinha prova nenhuma de que ele deseja destruir Masen Hill, só por que ele não pode ter.

Bella suspirou me apertando mais forte e sorri esfregando seu estomago. Todos os pensamentos sobre James sumindo da minha mente e se concentrando na minha Bella. A razão de todo o meu mundo.

Ela piscou abrindo os olhos e sorriu, deu um pequeno bocejo.

– Já chegamos?

– Ainda não amor. Descanse ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente. – ela assentiu se aconchegando contra mim com um pequeno sorriso.

– Está bem. Te amo. – sorri e beijei seus lábios.

– Te amo. – ela suspirou voltando a se aconchegar contra mim.

Sim ainda tínhamos um longo caminho e desconfiava que quando chegássemos a Masen as coisas não seria mais fácil.

[...]

Quando os couxes pararam em frente de Masen, sai ajudando Bella, Laurent já estava nos portões com alguns criados que descarregavam as bagagens. Levei Bella para dentro da casa e Jasper nos seguia.

– É bom voltar. – Jasper murmurou olhando a casa e ri.

– Jasper, eu o adoro, mas onde você mora? – ele olhou para Bella com um sorriso envergonhado.

– Eu tenho algumas propriedades, mas eu não gosto de ficar sozinho, e não me dou muito bem com meus pais, então prefiro ficar com Masen.

– É tem que ter muita paciência pra aguentar o Whitlock aqui. – falei batendo no ombro dele que sorriu.

Os pais de Jasper não eram as pessoas mais maravilhosas do mundo, sempre pensando nos bens materiais, embora Jasper fosse filho de um lorde ele não gostava de ostentar o titulo e nem os pais dele faziam questão. Já houve ocasiões que preferiram fingir que Jasper não era parente deles. Por isso meu pai o adotou, ele acabou passando férias conosco, e depois de grande sempre acaba em Weston comigo. Suas propriedades nas mãos dos advogados dele, deixava seu dinheiro em bancos só pegando o necessário.

– Isso é terrível Jasper.

– Não fique triste por mim Bella. Eu já estou acostumado. – ela deu um abraço nele que sorriu a abraçando, quando ela se afastou notei Alice na porta olhando para Jasper com a mão na boca, pigarreei e ela se apressou em pegar as malas que carregava e subiu atrás de Ângela.

– Bella, amor melhor ir descansar.

– Claro. Você viu Alice?

– Ela acabou de subir.

– Irei me refrescar então. – a abracei beijando seus lábios rapidamente e sorri quando ela suspirou contra minha boca se afastando em seguida com um sorriso.

– Bom descanso. – ela sorriu e se foi.

Esperei ela subir e me voltei para Jasper, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com certeza ao ver minha expressão.

– O que há?

– James tem atacado Masen Hill.

– James? Como sabe que é ele?

– Quem mais teria interesse em destruir Masen?

– Verdade pode ser ele. Mas também podem ser bandidos.

– Sim, mas não parece coisa de bandidos. Bandidos roubariam, mas por que queimar as plantações e prejudicar o gado?

– Realmente, os ataques parecem ser mais para prejudicar.

– Precisamos verificar com os arrendatários se viram algo.

– Duvido que tenham visto algo. Teriam relatado se tivessem, seja James ou outra pessoa, é bem esperta.

– Sim. Esse é meu medo. Ainda sim precisamos verificar.

– Claro.

Chamei Laurent que relatou onde aconteceram os acidentes, e acompanhado de Jasper e mais alguns homens cavalgamos para ver os arrendatários. Mas como previmos não descobrimos muitas coisas.

Já era noite quando voltamos sem nada, há não ser mais denuncias de ataques.

– Vou me limpar para o jantar. – falei a Jasper que assentiu.

– Tudo dará certo Edward.

– Espero Jasper. Mas eu sinto que James está tramando algo.

– Infelizmente eu também sinto isso. – ele suspirou e subiu para seu quarto também.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e sorri ao ver Bella, ela sorriu brilhantemente ao me ver.

– Edward demorou, está tudo bem?

– Não muito amor. Eu não consegui descobrir nada sobre os ataques.

– Acha que é algo grave?

– Eu não sei. Acredito que possa ser James.

– James?

– Quem mais poderia querer prejudicar Masen?

– Oh Edward o que fará?

– Não faço ideia. Não posso acusar James, baseado nas minhas suspeitas. Mas se for ele, o matarei Bella, James está passando dos limites. – ela me abraçou beijando meu peito.

– Ele só quer provocá-lo Edward.

– Eu espero.

– Sabe o que precisa?

– O que tem em mente? – ela sorriu travessa.

– Um bom banho quente.

– Se juntara a mim?

– Se você insistir.

– Eu insisto. – ela riu e foi chamar os criados para encher a banheira. Precisava chamar alguém para reformar os banheiros de Masen.

Em pouco tempo a banheira estava cheia de água quente, assim que os criados nos deixaram as sós, Bella se livrou das minhas roupas e entrei na banheira, assisti enquanto ela se livrava das dela com um sorriso.

– Você está tão linda. – ela riu.

– Estou como sempre. – neguei.

– Não, desde que está grávida você está lindíssima.

– Vamos ver se pensa assim depois de alguns meses quando estiver barriguda. – sorri mais ao imaginá-la cheia com nosso bebê

– Estará deslumbrante tenho certeza. – ela sorriu com suas bochechas esquentando, mas terminou de tirar a roupa entrando na banheira comigo.

Abracei seu corpo a colocando em meu colo, ela montou em mim seus seios se esfregando contra meu peito, acariciei seus lados sentindo ela se arrepiar com meu toque. Desci minhas mãos até seu centro tocando suas dobras macias, ela gemeu agarrando meus ombros.

Empurrei um dedo dentro dela sentindo o calor do seu centro e a umidade do seu prazer, ela gemeu novamente mais alto dessa vez cravando as unhas em minha pele. Desci a boca para seu pescoço lambendo sua pele, ela suspirou se abrindo mais para mim, girei meus dedos dentro dela massageando seu centro que pulsava de prazer.

Meus beijos desceram mais até seus seios, onde provoquei os mamilos com beijos e mordidas, ela gritou descendo as mãos entre nós, e segurando meu pau, sua mão o massageou lentamente o apertando.

– Bella... – arfei, eu viria em sua mão se ela continuasse me tocando, mas eu queria vir dentro dela.

– Deus Edward... – suspirou esfregando a ponta.

– Me leve para dentro de você amor.

– Sim... – sua voz era rouca de desejo, ela levou meu pau a sua entrada, afastei meus dedos e a ajudei empurrando para dentro dela, meu pau deslizou em sua fenda alargando sua entrada.

Bella gritou subindo as mãos por meu peito e passando as pontas dos dedos por minha pele gemi empurrando meu pau mais profundamente dentro dela. Ela gritou pegando meu rosto e beijando meus lábios, sua língua se enroscou com a minha, entrando e saindo da minha boca, como meu pau fazia em sua entrada.

A penetrei lentamente, apreciando como nós éramos perfeitos juntos, sua carne macia em volta do meu membro, dava choques, me fazendo grunhir de prazer. Agarrei seus quadris empurrando mais profundamente dentro dela. Sua boca se afastou da minha ofegando e ela abraçou minha cabeça, enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço beijando sua pele macia, ainda empurrando profundamente dentro dela. Cada vez mais forte e rápido.

– Oh meu... Edward...

– Estou quase...

– Eu também amor... – ela ofegou, seu corpo tremendo sobre o meu, abracei seu corpo com um braço e levei a outra mão a sua entrada massageando seu clitóris, ela gritou quando veio, seu corpo vibrando com o prazer.

Eu a segui meu pau pulsando e derramando meu sêmen dentro dela, curtindo os choques de prazer que sua boceta provocava em volta do meu membro.

Ficamos abraçados em silêncio por alguns minutos, até ouvirmos uma batida na porta anunciando o jantar seria servido em breve. Bella sorriu gritando que iríamos logo.

– E aquele banho?

– Mas acabamos de tomar. – ri e beijei seus lábios.

– Eu ainda me sinto sujo. – ela riu pegando água e jogando em meu corpo.

– Então eu vou cuidar de você marido.

– Hmmm... isso é muito bom. – relaxei na banheira a deixando lavar meu corpo, claro sempre que possível a tocando e fazendo cócegas nas suas partes sensíveis.

**Alguns meses depois.**

Bella desceu a escada com um pouco de dificuldade e me apressei em ajudá-la. Ela estava linda com sua grande barriga arredondada, embora estivesse entrando no sétimo mês agora, ela estava enorme e parecia que teria o bebê a qualquer momento.

– Amor, não desça as escadas sozinhas. – ela grunhiu.

– Edward, estou grávida não doente. Posso andar sozinha.

– Mas e se você cair da escada. – resmunguei e ela suspirou e sorriu.

– Desculpe. É que estou me sentindo enorme, e mal humorada.

– Eu sei amor, mas só mais um pouquinho. – ela me olhou feio, ela me dava muitos olhares assim sempre que sentia alguma dor, ou desconforto.

Mas imagino que devia ser coisa de grávida já que ela estava assim por minha culpa. Ainda bem que em algumas semanas mamãe estaria vindo para ajudar Bella. Nesse meio tempo ela estava muito amiga de Alice, e elas adiantaram bastante às roupas do bebê. Enquanto ela se ocupava em preparar tudo para a chegada do bebê eu continuei trabalhando em descobrir quem estava atacando Masen Hill. Os ataques paravam de tempos em tempos, e quando relaxávamos aconteciam de novo.

O infeliz estava brincando conosco, e isso só me dava mais certeza de que era James que estava por trás disso.

Ajudei Bella até sua sala de costura, Alice ainda não estava lá, sentei em uma das poltronas de Bella a puxando para meu colo, ela sorriu deitando a cabeça em meu ombro.

– Desculpe o mal humor.

– Eu não me incomodo amor.

– Mas eu não devo descarregar minha frustração em você. – fez beicinho e mordisquei a fazendo rir.

– Eu amo até quando você está brava comigo.

– Não estou brava com você. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela bufou. – Talvez um pouquinho.

– Acredite, você ficara mais brava na hora do parto. – ela fez uma careta e sorri tocando seu estomago inchado.

– Mesmo assim não vejo a hora do parto.

– Sim, quero vê-lo também.

– Pode ser uma menina sabia.

– Uma menina seria maravilhoso.

– Não prefere um menino?

– Amarei qualquer bebê que você me der Bella.

– Sim, mas eu gostaria de um menino. Depois uma menina.

– Mas e se for menina você tem algum nome em mente?

– Não sei, gosto de Emily.

– É bonito, que tal Charlotte.

– Emily Charlotte Cullen? – ela repetiu e sorri.

– Eu gosto, mas precisamos olhar para nossa menininha e ver se ela tem cara de Emmy. – ela riu.

– Sim, ou se nosso menino tem cara de Robert.

– Exatamente.

– Deus, onde está Alice?

– Quer que eu vá procurá-la?

– Você poderia?

– Claro. – a ajudei se levantar e levantei a sentando em meu lugar, beijei sua testa.

– Assim que a achar mandarei pra cá. Eu vou dar mais uma volta pelas terras. – ela fez uma careta, mas assentiu.

– Está bem. Não demore muito.

– Não se preocupe amor.

Sai da sala e fui chamar Laurent, o achei caminhando afobado até mim.

– Tudo bem Laurent?

– Sim milorde, quer dizer não. Recebemos uma denuncia de um grande roubo, alguns homens viram os ladrões e os pegaram.

– Isso é ótimo. Não é? – perguntei ao ver seu desconforto.

– Sim... sim. Bem um deles fugiu, e o virão correndo para a floresta.

Diabos.

– Laurent, eu irei me unir ao grupo de buscas. Não diga nada a minha esposa, chame Alice para ficar com ela.

– Claro milorde. – ele já ia se afastar, quando o chamei.

– Alguém disse como se parecia o bandido que fugiu? Ou os que foram pegos disseram algo?

– Não que eu saiba milorde, ah disseram que era um homem com cabelo loiro cumprido e bem apessoado.

– Entendo. – tinha que ser James. – Pode ir agora Laurent. – ele assentiu e corri para o escritório, precisava pegar minha pistola, mas ao abrir a porta parei abruptamente ao ver Jasper e Alice se beijando.

_Mas que diabos! Aqui era lugar de fazer isso?_


	19. 18 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**18 - ****_Mas _****que diabos! Era Jasper?**

_– Entendo. – tinha que ser James. – Pode ir agora Laurent. – ele assentiu e corri para o escritório, precisava pegar minha pistola, mas ao abrir a porta parei abrutadamente ao ver Jasper e Alice se beijando._

– Mais que diabos! – falei em voz alta e os dois me olharam.

– Edward?

– Milorde, eu... – Alice olhava freneticamente entre mim e Jasper, suas bochechas coradas, era fácil notar sua vergonha, já Jasper não parecia nenhum pouco envergonhado, mais irritado por ter sido atrapalhado.

– Alice nos de licença. – ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu praticamente correndo pra fora do escritório, assim que ela saiu eu fechei a porta e encarei Jasper com os braços cruzados.

– Que momento inoportuno pra aparecer Edward.

– Seriamente Jasper, o que você tem na cabeça? – o ignorei indo para minha escrivaninha e procurando minha pistola.

– Eu gosto dela, você sabe disso Edward.

– Sim, mas essa menina é sozinha, não a deixarei ser sua prostituta.

– O que é isso? Desde quando você é tão protetor com as criadas? – resmungou se largando em uma cadeira, e grunhi pegando a pistola e a carregando.

– Sabia que Bella era uma criada? Uma criada que foi usada pelos mais poderosos que ela, e veja como ela acabou. Sozinha em uma cabana esperando por um homem que nunca voltou. Não vou deixar Alice ter o mesmo destino.

– Não pretendo fazer isso com ela. – murmurou de cabeça baixa, suspirei me sentando atrás da minha mesa colocando a pistola sobre ela, ele encarou a pistola e depois a mim.

– Vai ameaçar minha vida, por causa de Alice? – franzi as sobrancelhas e notei seus olhos na pistola e ri.

– Diabos Jasper! Claro que não, eu estou com um problema, mas isso não vem ao caso, o caso é qual suas intenções com Alice.

– Eu vou me casar com ela. – meus olhos devem ter parecido que iam sair do meu rosto pelo seu sorriso.

– Oh! Seriamente?

– Hmmm, sim.

– Isso é ótimo Jasper. Você realmente gosta dela? – confesso que estava muito surpreso, ele bufou.

– Se vou casar com ela.

– Isso não quer dizer nada, muitos homens se casam sem amar.

– Edward, você me conhece, um dos motivos de evitar os meus pais, é por não querer casar com as mulheres que eles quiseram jogar para cima de mim.

– Eu sei. Mas não imaginava que amasse a menina.

– Amo. – resmungou evitando meus olhos e sorri.

– Isso é bom Jasper. Ela parece uma menina que precisa de alguém que ame e cuide dela. – ele me olhou desconfiado.

– Por que tanta preocupação com minha Alice? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele grunhiu. – Cale-se e me diga.

– Como eu disse, eu só não quero que ela tenha o destino de Bella. Eu não sei se eu sou Anthony ou não, mas não foi certo ele deixá-la, e ela sofreu muito, e não quero que ninguém passe por isso. – ele concordou.

– Você está certo. Mas fique sossegado quanto a Alice, eu vou me casar com ela.

– Ótimo, agora preciso ir. – comecei a me levantar pegando a pistola e ele me imitou.

– Onde vai?

– Pegar James.

– O que? James está aqui?

– Bem não sei ao certo, mas pela descrição de Laurent parecia com ele.

– Quando? Ouve outro ataque?

– Sim, a maioria foi detido, exceto por um que fugiu para a floresta, vou me juntar ao grupo de buscas.

– Irei com você. – assenti pegando mais uma pistola e entregando a ele, ele verificou rapidamente as balas, e colocou a pistola atrás das calças.

– Vamos. – saímos do escritório indo para fora, no caminho encontramos Alice carregando uma cesta com linhas, ela parou abrutadamente ao nos ver.

– Milorde... eu... eu...

– Está tudo bem Alice. Já falei com Edward. – Jasper sorriu para ela, e era fácil ver o alivio em seus olhos.

– Oh... eu... preciso levar isso para milady. – corou erguendo suas cesta e assenti, assim que ela partiu indo para cima em direção a sala de costura de Bella, sorri me voltando para Jasper.

– Vamos Romeo, eu preciso me livrar da praga que tenta destruir meu lar. – ele sorriu e me seguiu para fora.

Pegamos alguns cavalos e mais alguns dos cavalariços e cavalgamos para a casa do arrendatário que foi roubado, no caminho encontramos os homens que prenderam os bandidos.

– Milorde. – eles me cumprimentaram e assenti.

– Acharam o outro homem? – todos negaram e o que devia ser o líder deu um passo a frente.

– Não milorde, ele fugiu para a floresta. Vamos levar esses bandidos para a aldeia e prendê-los, depois faremos uma busca pela floresta. – olhei para os homens amarrados aos cavalos e estreitei os olhos, era todos mal encarados, bandidos da pior espécie.

– Quem é seu líder? – exige e todos ficaram quietos e me ignoraram, o líder dos homens bufou.

– Eles se recusam a falar.

– Devem ter recebido muito bem para isso. Jasper eu vou para a floresta, preciso ir atrás de James.

– Edward, não é seguro ir só.

– Ficarei bem, eu quero que vá com os homens e tente tirar algo desses bandidos, em seguida volte para casa, não gosto de deixar as mulheres sozinhas.

– Está bem, mas Michel e Erick irão com você não é?

– Sim. – ele assentiu e guiou os homens para o povoado.

Chamei os rapazes e seguimos para a floresta. Cavalgamos por algum tempo, mas não havia rastro nenhum, em determinado momento nos separamos para procurar melhor, desci do cavalo e caminhei puxando o cavalo pela mata, de repente o lugar me pareceu família, olhei para longe e pude ver uma fumaça saindo a pouca distancia.

– Não pode ser. – sussurrei para mim mesmo, aquela fumaça vinha da cabana?

Confuso caminhei na direção da cabana, achava que nunca mais viria aqui depois de tirar Bella desse lugar, ainda podia ver a fumaça saindo da pequena chaminé, mas não parecia ter ninguém aqui.

Olhei em volta sendo presenteado somente com o silêncio, devia ir, mas eu precisava verificar, podia ser aqui que James se escondia o tempo todo. Retirei a pistola da cintura e empurrei a porta com o pé, ela abriu com um pequeno rangido, entrei na casa escura, exceto pelo fogo na chaminé.

Quem terá acendido isso?

Ouvi um ruído e me virei rapidamente com a pistola em punho, ri ao ver um rato se aquecendo perto do fogo. Esfreguei o rosto, não havia nada aqui. Guardei a pistola novamente já saindo da cabana, quando uma pancada me fez cambalear.

Gemi caindo no chão e rosnei ao ver James me encarando com um sorriso, levei a mão até a cabeça ao sentir algo molhado, meus dedos estavam com sangue.

– Diabos!

– Surpresa sobrinho.

– James! – ofeguei tentando me levantar, mas seja lá com o que ele me bateu, doía muito e minha vista estava turva, tateei em busca da minha pistola, mas ele notou minha intenção, pois me chutou no estomago e rapidamente retirou a pistola de mim com um sorriso maldoso.

– Ah meu caro sobrinho, esse não é o final perfeito.

– James não sairá bem dessa.

– Oh eu lamento te desapontar, mas eu irei sim meu caro. Sairei ileso e ainda ficarei com Masen.

– Não, saberão que você me matou. Assim que atirar em mim assinara sua sentença de morte. – ele riu.

– Eu não pretendo atirar em você me caro. Você sofrera um pequeno acidente.

– Como?

– Oh sim, essa casinha adorável em breve pegara fogo, e tragicamente o duque de Masen estará aqui dentro quando isso acontecer.

Diabos!

– Não...

– Sim, creio que sim. Então como um tio desolado e herdeiro de Masen, eu cuidarei da sua casa e até da sua mulherzinha. A moça da lenda. – debochou.

– Você sabe da lenda?

– Ah sim. O seu fiel mordomo me contou esse disparate.

– Laurent?

– Sim, ele tem sido um grande colaborador.

– Aquele traidor.

– De fato, do pior que existe, e ainda acredita que eu lhe darei uma pequena fortuna pelos seus serviços.

– Vai matá-lo?

– Assim que a oportunidade surgir.

– Você não presta James.

– Eu sei. Agora seja honesto comigo Edward, lenda? Anthony? A moça na cabana? – ele riu. – Como pode acreditar em tamanha tolice Edward, mas deve ser coisa da juventude, vocês são muito crédulos. Eu sei bem o que aquela vadia é, uma aproveitadora, e ela vai receber o que merece quando eu herdar Masen.

– Nunca herdara Masen Hill, já não te pertence mais.

– O que isso quer dizer? – fechei a boca com força sentindo minha cabeça latejar. Ele rosnou e chutou-me novamente no estomago me fazendo arfar. – Diga moleque. – sorri.

– É tudo dela. Como sempre devia ser. – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo respirando fundo.

– Entendo. Então parece que o duque de Masen não será o único a morrer hoje.

– Não se atreva James. – ele riu.

– Não se preocupe sobrinho, não atirarei nela, mas ela sofrera um pequeno acidente. Talvez rolar escada abaixo. – riu e neguei tirando o máximo de força que podia eu precisava proteger Bella, e nosso bebê. Tentei me levantar, ele sorriu mais e pegou a pistola e bateu com ela na minha cabeça.

Gemi sentindo tudo girar e girar. Chamei seu nome, pedi ajuda, mas minha voz estava baixa e ofegante, James riu me empurrando para o chão e saiu da cabana, ouvi alguns barulhos e em seguida desmaiei.

Abri os olhos de repente, calor queimava minha pele, estava quente, muito quente. Olhei em volta e o horror me fez lembrar tudo. James quer me matar, e vai matar Bella. Me levantei com um pouco zonzo, fogo estava me rodeando, e eu iria morrer se não fizesse algo. Bella iria morrer, nosso bebê.

Pulei sobre o fogo quase me queimando e tentei derrubar a porta, mas algo a bloqueava. Mas que diabos! Bati meu corpo contra ela, mas nem se moveu, e logo estava quente demais para tocar.

– Não. – gemi tentando encontrar uma saída. Eu tinha que sair.

Eu prometi a Bella que não deixaria, eu prometi. E dessa vez eu iria cumprir a promessa, eu não falharia com ela novamente. Não a deixaria esperando por mim mais algumas décadas ou séculos. Nossa hora era agora, e estávamos destinados a ficar juntos eu não seria uma repetição de Anthony.

Fui para o outro lado próximo a janela, mas ela também estava bloqueada o fogo já se alastrava por toda parte. Tentei bater contra as paredes, mas era em vão, eu morreria aqui, eu deixaria Bella pela segunda vez. De repente a promessa de Anthony me veio a mente, e suas palavras soaram como as minhas próprias.

_"Mas eu lhe juro Bella, de um jeito ou de outro eu voltarei, eu darei um jeito de voltar para você. Nem que seja depois de morto._

_Eu estarei esperando Anthony. Sempre esperando por ti."_

Minha vista ficou turva e respirar estava difícil, tossi sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem, e meu corpo caiu sobre o chão quente. Fechei os olhos pensando em Bella, minha Bella.

Perdoe-me Bella.

Assim que meus olhos fecharam, algo aconteceu, me fazendo abrir os olhos novamente.

Eu não sabia o que era, mas era forte, era poderoso, era mágico. Como um vento frio tão forte que apagou todo o fogo e abriu a porta e a janela as deixando escancarada, respirando com dificuldade me arrastei para fora da cabana. Assim que cheguei a porta senti mãos em mim e olhei para cima vendo os cavalariços de Masen.

– Está bem milorde? – tossi pela fumaça.

– Sim, eu...

– Milorde viu aquilo?

– O que? – falei roucamente e ambos se olharam. Quando Michel falou sua voz era instável.

– A cabana estava pegando fogo, íamos tentar apagar o fogo, quando uma rajada de vento tão forte que nos derrubou apagou o fogo. – Erick assentiu e me sentei olhando para a cabana um pouco enegrecida.

Será que...

Eu estava sem palavras, o que havia acontecido aqui? Não era normal, nem natural, era com certeza...

– Mágica. – sussurrou um dos rapazes e sorri.

Era mágica, a magia que protegeu Bella todos esses anos ainda estavam aqui. Bella. Assim que seu nome passou por minha mente me levantei.

– Milorde. – me olharam com alarme, com certeza ao ver minha expressão desesperada.

– Precisamos ir a Masen imediatamente.

– O que há?

– James está indo para lá, ele irá matar Bella. – os dois arregalaram os olhos e se apressaram em pegar os cavalos.

James levou o meu, então eles me emprestaram um dos deles, e os dois subiram em um só, agradeci e meio cambaleante montei no cavalo o atiçando a ir o mais rápido que suas patas podia. Eu ainda estava com dor, mas Bella estava em perigo, e eu morreria antes de deixar James machucá-la.

Cavalguei tão rápido quanto pude e quanto estava quase avistando Masen, senti meu coração disparar, e uma decisão formada em minha mente. Eu iria matar James, era o único modo de vivermos em paz, ou ele aprontaria novamente.

Quando cheguei a Masen saltei do cavalo, e quase cai ao desmontar, esfreguei o rosto e corri em direção a casa, antes que alcançasse, um dos rapazes me segurou.

– Milorde. – vi que ele me dava uma pistola e agradeci.

– Chame os outros homens, e mandem rodear Masen, James só sai daqui morto. E não confiem em Laurent, eles estão juntos.

– Sim milorde. – ele assentiu lentamente, com certeza um pouco chocado ao saber de Laurent, o mandei ir novamente e ele correu para cumprir minha ordem, e invadi Masen trombando em Laurent.

– Milorde? Como? – ele deu um passo para trás e estreitei os olhos.

– Traidor. – ele se afastou mais olhando freneticamente em volta. Ouvimos um grito e com certeza era Bella, ouve algumas batidas e um tiro, me apressei em direção a Laurent e lhe dei um soco que o derrubou.

Com certeza ele ser velho ajudou que o bastardo desmaiasse, por que depois dos ataques de James, eu não estava na minha melhor forma.

Olhei para cima e engoli em seco.

Ele havia matado Bella?

Ouvi mais batida e Bella gritou novamente, meu coração voltou a bater e subi cautelosamente as escadas.

Ao me aproximar dos quartos minha respiração falhou ao ver um corpo caído no chão de bruços e sangue saindo de baixo dele. Tentei ver melhor quem era e ofeguei ao ver um pouco de cabelo dourado encaracolado curto.

_Mas que diabos! Era Jasper?_


	20. 19 - Mas que diabos!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**19 - Mas que diabos! Um dia teria que agradecer ao velho duque.**

_Ouvi mais batida e Bella gritou novamente, meu coração voltou a bater e subi cautelosamente as escadas._

_Ao me aproximar dos quartos minha respiração falhou ao ver um corpo caído no chão de bruços e sangue saindo de baixo dele. Tentei ver melhor quem era e ofeguei ao ver um pouco de cabelo dourado encaracolado curto._

Diabos! Jasper?

Tentei me aproximar para ver melhor se era Jasper, mas se me expusesse demais, James poderia me ver. Tentei ouvir melhor o que acontecia, ouvi barulho novamente e um corpo batendo contra uma porta.

– Abra a porta mulher, ou terminarei de matar Whitlock. – rosnou e alguém choramingou.

Mas que diabos! Era realmente Jasper, felizmente ele ainda está vivo.

– Nos deixe em paz. – ouvi Bella gritando, e sem pensar mais sai do meu esconderijo apontando a pistola, grunhi ao ver James com uma pistola em punhos e socando a porta do quarto. Ele apostou a pistola para a maçaneta pronto a atirar, e sem esperar mais atirei no seu braço.

– Inferno! – ele rosnou segurando seu braço, ele me olhou em choque deixando sua pistola cair. – Edward? – sussurrou dando um passo para trás.

– Você foi longe demais James. Está acabado.

– Você está morto... não poderia ter sobrevivido.

– Bem, parece que sobrevivi, e você vai para a prisão... – mal terminei minhas palavras o vi se jogar no chão para pegar a pistola, e me apressei em atirar novamente, dessa vez no seu peito, o vi ofegar seus olhos vidrados quando ele deu um ultimo suspiro.

Corri para o corpo caído perto da porta e o virei vendo Jasper, ele respirava com dificuldade, mas ainda estava vivo, podia ver que a ferida vinha de seu ombro, rasguei um pedaço da sua camisa a enrolando em seu ombro para parar o sangramento, finalmente os homens subiram nos encontrando, os mandei chamar um medico, e fui até a porta.

– Isabella. – bati chamando por Bella.

– Edward?

– Sou eu amor. Abra a porta, eu cuidei de James. – ela destrancou a porta e caiu nos meus braços, cambaleei para trás alguns passos, mas me mantive firme.

– Oh Edward...

– Oh não... – ouvimos um grito e Alice saiu de trás de Bella indo até Jasper e colocando a mão em seu peito.

– Ele vai ficar bem Alice. – Bella me soltou indo até ela e a abraçando pelos ombros. – Ele é forte e ficara bem. – Bella me olhou preocupada e assenti.

– Foi somente no ombro, e já mandei chamar um medico.

– Viu Alice. Edward vamos removê-lo para a cama.

– Claro. – os homens nos ajudaram a levar Jasper até seu quarto, Alice desceu para pegar panos limpos para limpar Jasper, enquanto eles levavam Jasper, puxei Bella para meus braços a abraçando apertado.

– Você está bem amor? – ela tocou meu rosto com carinho.

– Eu tive tanto medo, ele disse... disse que tinha cuidado de você.

– Você nunca acreditaria no que aconteceu. – acariciei seu rosto, eu ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido, mas seja o que for, me trouxe aqui para Bella.

– Milorde? – nos viramos quando um dos empregados entrou.

– O que há Michel?

– O que fazemos com o senhor Laurent, e o homem no chão. – olhei para o corpo sem vida de James, havia me esquecido dele por um momento.

– Chame as autoridades. Mande alguns homens para tirar o corpo de James daqui. Vocês prenderam Laurent?

– Ele esta amarrado, lá fora.

– Ótimo, retirem esse corpo daqui, o mais rápido possível. O medico já chegou?

– Está a caminho.

– Bom. Assim que ele chegar, me chamem. – ele assentiu e desceu as escadas em busca de mais homens para ajudá-lo a levar James para baixo.

Voltei para Bella e a puxei para o quarto, ela me seguiu em silêncio, assim que entramos desabei na cama, meu corpo estava um pouco dolorido, e ainda parecia ter fumaça em meus pulmões.

Bella se apressou em ficar ao meu lado, me olhando com preocupação, sorri pegando sua mão e beijando seus dedos.

– Edward, o que houve?

– Eu quase morri hoje Bella. – seus olhos se arregalaram, e travaram em meu corpo, com certeza em busca de algum ferimento.

– Edward...

– Estou bem, eu não me machuquei. Mas... diabos, foi por pouco, James me trancou na cabana e ateou fogo.

– Oh Deus... como você saiu?

– Eu... Diabos! Foi... mágico Bella, não tem explicação, tem algo naquela cabana que não é real, é eu não sei. Não sei explicar, mas seja o que for me salvou.

– Realmente?

– Sim, o lugar estava em chamas, eu tinha certeza que nunca mais a veria, quando algo aconteceu e apagou o fogo. – ela suspirou e me abraçou apertado.

– Graças a essa força maravilhosa que te trouxe para mim, eu não sobreviveria se você me deixasse novamente.

– Você precisa Bella, tem nosso bebê agora. – ela tocou seu estomago inchado e depois de volta para mim.

– Como poderíamos viver sem você em nossas vidas Edward?

– Vocês teriam meus pais para ajudá-la e ao bebê. – ela fungou.

– Mas e você Edward? Eu esperei tanto tempo para ter você de novo na minha vida, não seria justo. – segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

– Escute amor, eu nunca vou te deixar. Eu a amo, e não existe vida para mim sem você nela. Mas quero que me faça uma promessa.

– Edward...

– Não, escute. Se um dia eu partir antes de você, eu quero que prometa Bella, ira viver, não voltara para aquela cabana e desistira da sua vida esperando por mim. Você vai viver, por nosso filho, por seu amor a mim, vai viver. Você pode me prometer isso amor. – uma lagrima deslizou por sua bochecha e a beijei secando.

– Eu... – ela fungou.

– Por favor, Bella. Diga que sim. Não posso viver sabendo que se eu morrer logo depois de você, você voltara a viver como eu te encontrei. Não quero que coloque sua vida em espera por mim novamente. Eu voltei para você e essa é nossa chance de viver, não se enterre naquele lugar novamente.

– Eu não quero voltar para lá Edward, você me deu mais do que Anthony, me deu uma família, ele partiu antes que pudéssemos começar uma, mas você está aqui, comigo, me dando tudo que eu sempre desejei. Se você deixar antes de mim, eu sofrerei, mas prometo não voltar a cabana e ficar esperando. Eu viverei por nosso filho, e só por ele.

– Não casaria novamente?

– Nunca. – sorri, estava sendo egoísta, mas era um alivio saber que o amor de Bella por mim ultrapassava até a morte, mas o meu por ela era o mesmo. Se ela me deixasse eu nunca poderia estar com outra novamente.

– Nunca amarei outra alem de você Bella, você é tudo para mim.

– Assim como você, o amo Edward.

– Te amo Bella. – beijei seus lábios demoradamente, mas fomos interrompidos por uma batida na porta, devia ser o medico.

Me apressei em levantar, e com Bella ao meu lado fomos resolver as confusões que James causou em Masen Hill, precisava escrever ao meu pai, seria duro dizer a ele que matei seu irmão, mas mais duro, seria confessar a traição de James para com todos nós, meu próprio tio não teve nenhum escrúpulos em matar sua própria família. Mas felizmente ele não estava mais entre nós e não causaria mais nenhum mal, esperava que meu pai visse assim, e não me culpasse pelo destino do seu irmão.

**Algumas semanas depois...**

– Ai Alice.

– Não seja um bebê chorão Jasper.

– Mas doe. – sorri vendo Alice rolar os olhos e continuar trocando os curativos de Jasper, ele ergueu os olhos me encarando e sorriu.

– Edward como está amigo?

– Eu estou ótimo, já você... quer que troque sua enfermeira por uma mais gentil? – Jasper olhou para Alice que olhou carrancuda para ele.

– Não, sabe o que dizem, tapa de amor não dói. – piscou para ela que sorriu. Ri me aproximando da cama.

Jasper havia tido febre por alguns dias, e temi que não sobrevivesse, mas Alice não havia deixado seu lado, rezando e cuidando dele, era bonito ver sua dedicação e amor por Jasper, só esperava que ele devolvesse, ou o castraria. Felizmente ele estava se recuperando bem, em alguns dias mais poderia sair da cama e planejava casar com Alice, pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

– Como está se sentindo?

– Forte como um touro.

– Isso é bom. O medico disse que só mais alguns dias e poderá sair da cama.

– Esplêndido, gostaria que me fizesse um favor Edward.

– O que quiser amigo.

– Eu desejo me casar com Alice, eu a havia pedido no dia do acidente, e não tive tempo de conseguir os papeis de autorização... – nem o deixei terminar.

– Deixe comigo, cuidarei disso imediatamente. Vocês gostariam de casar em Masen? Posso pedir a Benjamim que prepare tudo. – Jasper se voltou para Alice esticando a mão que ela se apressou em pegar.

– Você gostaria Alice? – lagrimas encheram seus olhos e ela assentiu freneticamente.

– Sim.

– Perfeito. Eu gostaria Edward, obrigada por fazer isso amigo.

– Estou feliz que está tomando jeito. – pisquei o fazendo bufar, mas ele sorriu.

– Eu realmente estou.

– Quer que chame seus pais?

– Não, mas eu gostaria que os seus estivessem presentes. Alice ama Esme, e você sabe que eu os amo como se fossem meus pais. – sorri mais.

– Não se preocupe, eles estão para chegar. Mãe nunca perderia o parto de Bella. – ele riu concordando.

– Sim, dona Esme nunca perderia o parto do primeiro neto. E como Bella está? Alice disse que ela está enorme. – Alice deu um tapa no braço de Jasper o fazendo grunhir.

– Eu não disse isso. Disse que ela estava linda e com a barriga imensa, milorde.

– Alice, pode me chamar de Edward, vamos ser família agora. Jasper é como um irmão para mim, e não se preocupe, Bella está enorme, mas está linda também.

– Obrigada mi... Edward.

– Eu preciso ir agora. Preciso ver seus documentos de casamento e ver minha enorme esposa. – nos despedimos e sai do quarto indo diretamente para o escritório enviar os papeis de pedido de casamento de Jasper e Alice.

Assim que terminei, fui atrás de Benjamim, nosso novo mordomo, Laurent havia sido preso, ele confessou que James lhe prometeu muito dinheiro para me trair, contou também, que havia contado a James sobre a Bella e a lenda, mas James nunca acreditou nisso, ele só queria me matar, e expulsar Bella da casa, mas ao vê-la grávida de um herdeiro meu, iria matá-la também. Meu sangue ferveu com suas palavras, desejei que James estivesse vivo, para que pudesse matá-lo novamente.

Mas são águas passadas, Laurent ou James não faziam mais parte das nossas vidas, e estávamos muito melhor sem eles. Achei Benjamim que parecia me procurar também.

– Milorde.

– Benjamim, mande essas cartas para mim, são urgente.

– Sim milorde, imediatamente. Seus pais acabaram de chegar, estão com milady na sala.

– Ótimo, eu irei com eles. Mande essa carta para mim, por favor. – ele assentiu se afastando e fui para a sala, sorri ao ver meus pais rodeando Bella e tocando sua grande barriga.

– Deixem minha Bella respirar, por favor. – ambos se afastaram dela rindo e vieram me abraçar, mamãe me deu um beijo e voltou para Bella, já papai me olhou tristemente.

Ele havia ficado muito chateado com as ações de James, se sentindo culpado por não ter sido um irmão melhor, mas ele era, James não dava valor a família, não era culpa dele o mal que James causou.

– Como você está pai?

– Bem, e você, eu... eu realmente sinto muito.

– Pai, por favor, isso não é culpa sua. James era louco. – ele suspirou me puxando para um abraço.

– Eu sei filho, e sinto tanto pelo que ele fez a você, Jasper e Bella. É triste, mas estou feliz que ele se foi e não pode mais causar mal. – assenti em acordo.

– Chega de lembranças tristes, como vocês estão? – ele forçou um sorriso, papai nunca foi próximo de James, ele queria ser, mas seu irmão sempre o afastou, e sabia que papai iria se culpar pelo destino do irmão por algum tempo.

– Ansiosos para ver nosso neto.

– Pode ser uma neta. – Bella sorriu tocando sua barriga e me apressei em ir até ela.

– Uma menina seria perfeita Bella.

– Oh já pensou Carlisle, uma menininha com os cabelos de Edward. – olhos de mamãe brilhavam e pai riu.

– Sim, seria adorável, seja o que for amaremos.

– Sim, mal posso esperar para segurar nosso neto no colo. – sussurrou alegremente, rimos e vi Bella fazendo uma careta e se sentando, me apressei em acompanhá-la pegando suas mãos entre as minhas.

– Bella, você está bem?

– Só uma contração.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, eu... – ela ofegou apertando o estomago e se levantou, algo molhou meus pés e olhei em pânico para meus pais.

– Algo está errado. – ambos correram para nós, e quando mamãe viu sorriu.

– Está na hora.

– Agora?

– Sim, sua bolsa rompeu. Vamos, leve ela ao quarto.

– Sim, sim, precisamos chamar um medico, uma parteira, qualquer um... – falei desesperadamente já pegando Bella no colo e indo em direção as escadas.

– Eu chamo o medico. – papai gritou se afastando, mamãe gritou uma das criadas e começou a exigir água quente e panos.

Bella estava pálida, os lábios comprimidos, olhos fechados e respirando forte pelo nariz. A apertei em meus braços e corri para cima o mais rápido que pude, ao chegarmos ao nosso quarto a coloquei no centro da cama. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu fraquinho.

– Nosso bebê está chegando. – sorri encostando a testa na dela.

– Sim, mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo.

– Ou conhecê-la. – ri e beijei seus lábios.

– Obrigada Bella. – ela sorriu e assentiu.

– Edward saia. – mamãe entrou acompanhada de varias moças, me expulsando do quarto, olhei para Bella que sorria, e assenti lhe dando mais um beijo.

– Eu te amo.

– Te amo.

– Vejo vocês em breve. – ela riu, sai do quarto e fiquei encarando a porta, gostaria de ficar com Bella, mas não sei se aguentaria ver o bebê saindo dela, parecia ser uma visão nada agradável.

Me sentei no corredor encarando a porta enquanto ouvia os gemidos de Bella, não demorou a papai se juntar a nós, Alice veio também, mas entrou no quarto para ajudar, e em seguida o medico de Bella chegou, Dr. Garrett sorriu para mim antes de entrar no quarto, papai sentou ao meu lado no chão abraçando meus ombros.

– Por que estão no chão? – erguemos os olhos encarando Jasper que mancava até nós e sentou conosco.

– Bella. – murmurei e ele sorriu.

– Já estava na hora, parecia que aquele bebê ia ficar lá para sempre. – ri assentindo.

– Sim, mas finalmente ele está saindo.

Ficamos ali sentados, pelo que pareceu horas, os gemidos e gritos de Bella, me deixavam apavorados, depois do que pareceu dias ouvimos um choro de bebê, lagrimas deslizaram pelo meu rosto, meu filho nasceu.

Ouvimos mais choro e me levantei apressadamente, ansioso para ver minha família, esperei até alguém abrir a porta e quando finalmente ela abriu, entrei correndo.

– Bella... – ela sorria segurando um pequeno bebê, branquinho com um tufo de cabelo escuro.

– Olhe Edward, um menino. – mais lagrimas deslizaram dos meus olhos, quando fui até ela, mas mãe ficou na minha frente, parei notando que ela segurava outro bebê.

– Mas que diabos... – murmurei ainda em choque, ela riu.

– E uma menina.

– Mas que diabos! – arregalei os olhos, e ela colocou a pequena menina nos meus braços, suspirei segurando com cuidado minha menininha e fui até Bella sentando ao seu lado. – Gêmeos. – sussurrei em deleite e ela riu assentindo.

– Eles não são lindos Edward? – me inclinei para ver melhor nosso menino, ele era perfeito, dez dedinhos nas mãos e nos pés, um narizinho, boca, nariz, tava tudo ali. Olhei nossa menina conferindo as mesmas coisas e satisfeito me voltei para Bella.

– Eles são perfeitos. Obrigada Bella. – encostei minha testa na dela que sorriu beijando meus lábios, a beijei de volta, sussurrando meu amor por ela. Ouvimos movimentação ao nosso lado e sorrimos para nossa família e amigos.

– Eles são maravilhosos filho.

– Eles são pai.

– Já escolheram um nome? – Bella me olhou sorrindo.

– Esse é Robert Anthony Cullen. – ela apresentou e fiz o mesmo com nossa menina.

– E essa é Emmily Charlotte Cullen.

– São nomes perfeitos Edward, vocês escolheram muito bem.

– Edward? Por que Robert? – Jasper perguntou vindo até nós com a ajuda de Alice. Sorri para Bella.

– Por que de algum modo, nós estamos aqui agora, graças a ajuda do velho duque Robert, achamos que é um nome apropriado. – ele riu.

– Verdade. O velho armou uma boa para vocês.

– Sim, e eu vou sempre ser grato a ele por isso. Sem sua ajuda eu nunca teria encontrado Bella.

– Você teria sim. – ela sussurrou tocando meu rosto, seus olhos cheios de amor e alegria.

– Acredita nisso?

– Com todo meu coração. Eu sabia que você voltaria para mim, eu só tinha que esperar, um dia você viria, era nosso destino.

– Sim. Eu sei disso agora, estamos destinados a ser sempre juntos.

– Sempre. – ela concordou, nossos filhos resmungaram e Bella começou a amamentar, enquanto a olhava, eu não pude deixar de agradecer ao meu bisavô Robert, ele sabia quem eu era, mesmo sem eu saber e me deu Masen Hill, com o único propósito de eu reencontrar Bella.

Ela estava certa, mesmo sem a ajuda dele, nós nos encontraríamos eventualmente, já que ela sempre esperaria por mim, mas graças ao velho duque, nos encontramos nessa vida. Já havíamos esperado demais para nos encontrar e agora que estávamos finalmente juntos, eu daria o mundo a ela, a compensaria por todo o tempo que fiquei longe.

Bella nunca mais teria que esperar por mim, agora estávamos juntos e era assim que ficaríamos enquanto vivermos.

Emmily resmungou em meu colo e sorri olhando Robert resmungando também, por que parou de mamar, Bella trocou os bebês pegando Emmily e me dando Robert. E sorri, olhando meu menino, e agradecendo novamente ao velho duque, pela vida maravilhosa que ele me deu, e a chance de encontrar Bella, ela nunca mais teria que esperar por mim, pois agora eu estava aqui e era aqui que ficaria sempre.

_Mas que diabos! Um dia teria que agradecer ao velho duque._


	21. Epilogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

– As vezes magia acontece. Nem boa, nem ruim, é simplesmente magia. E quando algo assim ocorre, sempre tem um propósito.

Ninguém sabe ao certo o que ela é, uma deusa, uma bruxa, um ser amaldiçoado, só se sabe que ela não pode ser humana, pois embora os anos seguem em frente ela continua presa aos 21 anos, esperando que um dia ele voltasse.

Sempre esperando por seu amado Anthony que partiu para a guerra e jurou voltar para ela. E ela acreditou em sua promessa. Os anos se passaram, as décadas vieram e ela continuou esperando. Sempre na pequena casa que fora o lar que construíram juntos, aguardando a volta de Anthony.

Pois se ele prometera voltar, ela sabia que voltaria, de um jeito ou de outro.

– E ele voltou mamãe. – Bella sorriu parando de pentear os longos cabelos cor cobre da nossa pequena Emmy.

– Voltou, ele estava um pouco diferente, mas voltou.

– Essa historia é de verdade? – Rob perguntou segurando meu rosto e ri, Bella notou nossa presença na porta e sorri para ela.

– Sim filho é verdade. – seus bonitos olhos verdes brilharam.

– Nossa. Que legal. – Emmy assentiu entusiasmada.

– É uma historia tão linda mamãe.

– Realmente é querida.

– E o que aconteceu quando ele voltou? – levei Rob até a cama dando um beijo em seu cabelo mogno bagunçado assim como o meu.

– Ele não lembrava dela. – Bella sussurrou e Emmy ofegou.

– Oh não.

– E o que ela fez? – Rob se arrastou para o colo dela e ela sorriu o abraçando e beijando seu narizinho.

– Ela mostrou para ele que ele era o Anthony dela, mesmo ele estando diferente.

– E ele se apaixonou por ela novamente? – peguei minha princesinha no colo soprando um beijo em sua bochecha a fazendo rir.

– É claro que ele se apaixonou. Pois ela era a mulher mais linda do mundo.

– Ai isso é tão romântico. – ela suspirou e ri olhando para Bella.

– É foi romântico mesmo.

–E o que aconteceu no final? – Rob perguntou colocando as mãozinhas no rosto de Bella e ela olhou pra mim.

– Sim papai, você sabe? Eles viveram felizes para sempre? – sentei na cama pegando a mão livre de Bella e cruzando nossos dedos.

– Sim eles viveram felizes para sempre.

**_Fim._**


End file.
